


Oppgaven

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Familie, Fluff, M/M, ekte kjærlighet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Isak og Even har tvilende sagt ja til å fortelle historien sin for å hjelpe en førsteklassing med en skoleoppgave. Når de først begynner å fortelle, har de mye på hjertet.---«Da vi fortalte om det, ble jeg helt overveldet av tanken på at det er så tilfeldig at jeg har deg.»Even griper tak i begge hendene til Isak og ser på han med store, blanke, blå øyne. «Å herregud for en jævlig tanke!»





	1. Tilfeldigheter

**Author's Note:**

> Skam er over. At jeg skulle bli så oppslukt av en tv-serie, hadde jeg aldri trodd. Skam har betydd så utrolig mye for meg, og for så mange andre. I dag har jeg en følelse av kjærlighetssorg. Men som en vis fyr ved navn Florian sa; Ikke vær lei deg for at Skam er over, vær glad for at det skjedde.
> 
> Jeg er ikke helt klar for å gi slipp enda, så denne ficen ble til som følge av et behov for mer. Håper dere liker den!

Isak ser bort på Even som holder på å sovne i stolen ved siden av han. «Jeg tror vi sier at vi er ferdige for i dag jeg, Kyrre.»

16-åringen nikker og ser ned på notatene sine. «Ja, men det er gull det her ass. Da har jeg hvertfall en del å starte med.»

Isak smiler til han. «Ja, og det var hyggelig for oss å få fortelle historien vår også.»

Kyrre klør seg i hodet. «Men jeg skjønner liksom ikke helt hvorfor du data hun Emma, når du er homo liksom.»

Isak rister på hodet og ler. «Nei, det kan du si. Skal tenke litt på det til neste gang vi møtes. Kan du forresten komme hjem til oss da?»

Kyrre trekker på skuldrene og smiler bredt. «Seff, når passer det?»

«Når var det du måtte levere inn oppgaven igjen? Det var vel ikke så lenge til? Du trenger jo litt tid til å skrive også. Vi kan være ganske fleksible, vi. Du er sikkert mer busy enn oss. Bare si fra litt før du kommer, så skal vi være klare vi.»

«Ok, fett! Takkass!» sier Kyrre med et smil. 

Den vennlige, vakre gutten ser på Isak med lysegrønne, snille øynene med gule spetter i. Øynene er omkranset av mørke, lange vipper. Han er høyreist og slank. Myke, lyse krøller danser rundt hodet hans når han snakker og gestikulerer, noe han gjør med hele kroppen med en gang han blir litt ivrig. Han har kule klær, og Isak tipper han har kule venner og et innholdsrikt sosialt liv.

Isak trekker pusten dypt og sukker.

Kyrre kikker bort på Even, som nå definitivt sover i stolen sin, med et ømt smil. «Faen, jeg skal være så glad hvis jeg noen gang finner noe i nærheten av det dere to har ass.»

Isak smiler og tar seg til hjertet. «Kyrre, du er en jævlig bra fyr. Jeg er helt sikker på at du finner en like bra fyr å være sammen med.» 

«Takk, Isak. Det her ble en veldig mye kulere ettermiddag enn jeg hadde sett for meg!» Kyrre gir Isak det strålende smilet sitt. 

 

Isak stryker Even forsiktig over håret. Even skvetter til. «Hæ? Ja!»

Isak tar hånden hans og stryker den. «Klar for å dra hjem, baby?»

«Å, er vi ferdige alt? Ja, da drar vi da! Tusen takk for oss, Kyrre, det var hyggelig å møte deg.» Even kveler en gjesp i det han tar Kyrres utstrakte hånd.

«Gleden er på min side, Even! Takk for besøket, vi sees til uka.»

 

Even starter bilen før han møter Isaks lure blikk. «Haha hva er det?»

«Bare at jeg elsker deg» ler Isak og lener seg mot Even for å få et kyss. 

«Gjør du? Det passer veldig bra, for jeg elsker jo deg også. Alltid.» Even stryker Isak over kinnet og planter et nuss på munnen hans. «På med sikkerhetsbeltet!»

 

«Baby, det er 70-sone her, du kjører i 50» sier Isak med et hint av irritasjon i stemmen. 

«Er det du eller jeg som kjører, Isak?» ler Even og tar hånda til Isak mens han setter opp farten til 60.

«Jeg sier det bare fordi vi har lang kø bak oss. Du er ikke akkurat kjøre-master’n.» Isak trekker Evens hånd opp til munnen sin og kysser den.

«Og det sier han som faen ikke har lappen engang?!» Even ler og skrur på anlegget. Lyden av eldgammel, velkjent hiphop strømmer ut av høyttalerne. «Fake thug, no love, you get the slug, CB4 Gusto, your luck low, I didn’t know ‘til I was drunk though…” Even gauler med. 

Isak himler med øynene og skjuler det brede smilet sitt med å se ut av vinduet. Minnene fra første gang han var med Even hjem og de hørte på Nas strømmer på. Det skjer hver gang han hører The Message. 

 

De kjører opp foran huset og parkerer. «Kul fyr han Kyrre, da» sier Isak.

«Ja, også så pen, da!» Even smiler lurt.

Isak klapser til armen hans. «Ja, det syns du vel!» Han skuler bort på Even, men klarer ikke å la vær å flire.

«Men seriøst, Even. Jeg er så glad du bytta skole den gangen, sånn at vi to fant hverandre. Da vi fortalte Kyrre om det, ble jeg helt overveldet av tanken på at det er så tilfeldig at jeg har deg.»

Even griper tak i begge hendene til Isak og ser på han med store, blanke, blå øyne. «Å herregud for en jævlig tanke!» sier han lavt og drar Isak inn i en varm, nesten krampaktig omfavnelse. 

 

De låser seg inn og henger av seg yttertøyet. Duften av grønnsåpe fyller gangen. «Åh, digg, Jørgen har vært her!» sier Isak og snuser inn lukten av rent hus. 

De varmer opp pizza fra kvelden før og setter seg i stua. 

«Det er så rart. Jeg syntes jo det var pes at vi skulle dra å møte en kid vi ikke kjente for å prate om forholdet vårt, men nå er jeg skikkelig glad for at vi sa ja. Jeg ble liksom helt rørt av hvor heldig jeg har vært, og er, da vi satt og fortalte. Og han ble jo så grepet av historien vår. Han er jo på en måte der vi var før vi traff hverandre. Lengter etter en fyr som kan elske han. Han sa han ville være så jævlig glad hvis han fant noe i nærheten av det vi har. Da holdt jeg seriøst på å begynne å grine. Dette fikk jo ikke du med deg da, du hadde jo allerede sovnet i stolen.» Isak lener seg over og kysser Even på kinnet.

«Pøh! Jeg sov ikke. Jeg konsentrerte meg» sier Even med et ertende smil.

«Jaja, det sier du alltid. Du lyver, men jeg elsker deg uansett!»

Smilende ser de hverandre inn i øynene og kysser hverandre mykt på munnen.

«Faen, jeg ble helt sentimental etter dette her jeg ass. Vil du se i albumene sammen med meg?» spør Isak og stryker tommelen over Evens hånd.

«Klart det! Lenge siden vi har sett i dem nå.» Even reiser seg og fisker et tjukt fotoalbum ut av bokhylla.

De setter seg godt til rette i sofaen. og Isak synker inn i Evens varme, gode armkrok og åpner albumet. Bilder av dem som nyforelskede fyller den første siden. «ISAK+EVEN 2016» står med fet skrift midt på siden. Store og små hjerter er tegnet rundt alle bildene. 

Isak stryker lillefingeren rundt bildene. «Herregud den tiden var både så skremmende og fantastisk på samme tid.» Even nikker og kysser Isak på pannen.

De blar om. «Kollektivet 2016-2017» Bilder av dem selv sammen med Eskild, Linn og Noora og andre venner som hadde vært der på fester og vors. Fra gruppevorset og julefesten til kosegruppa.

«Eskild ass. For en bra fyr!» Even ler og peker på bildet av Eskild i døråpningen til rommet deres, iført silkeslåbrok og trutmunn. «Det var en bra tid!»

De blar igjen. «Vår første leilighet» sier Isak med et sukk. «Endelig alene med deg, liksom.»

Han får et kyss på munnen av Even. «Ja, det var så sykt digg! Å kunne gjøre hva vi ville uten at Eskild plutselig sto i døra.» Begge bryter ut i latter av minnene om Eskild som hadde fått se litt av hvert.

Sukkersøte selfier fra leiligheten, blandet med partybilder fyllere de neste sidene. Alle vennene deres var foreviget i mer eller mindre flatterende positurer. 

 

De skvetter tilbake til nåtiden og klapper igjen albumet når det ringer på døra.

«KOM INN!» brøler de begge samtidig. «Oh» sier de også samtidig, peker på hverandre og ler.

Ingvild kommer opp trappa. «Heihei!» roper hun som vanlig. Det knitrer i bæreposene som blir dumpet på kjøkkenet, før hun kommer smilende inn i stua som et friskt pust. Hun kysser begge på kinnet før hun dumper ned i lenestolen.

«Går det bra med dere?» Det levende smilet dekker hele ansiktet hennes.

«Her er det nitrist som alltid vet du, lille gull» sier Even og ler.

«Har handlet litt, da» kvitrer Ingvild. «Og siden jeg vet hvor nitrist dere har det, så har jeg kjøpt noen øl dere kan drukne sorgene deres med» sier hun og blunker.

«Hva har vi gjort for å fortjene så fantastiske barnebarn? Øl? Nei, dette kommer til å gå helt over styr!» Even kaster et slengkyss til henne som hun fanger i lufta og trykker mot hjertet.

Isak klapper Even på låret og lener seg fram over bordet. «Fortell oss hvordan du har det da, sola vår. Behandler Martin deg bra?»

«Martin er gull, men mamma er jo selvfølgelig a pain in the ass. Asså, hun er så nysgjerrig og plagsom at jeg klikker snart!»

«Selvsagt! Det er jo vi som har oppdratt henne» sier Isak ertende og får et lurt smil av Even.

«Ja, jeg vet. Men dere hadde ikke giddet å lært henne litt mer om tålmodighet, da? Jeg er tross alt bare 18 år, men det skulle ikke forundre meg om hun hadde bestilt bryllupskaka allerede.»

«Hmm? Tålmodighet, hvem er det igjen? Å ja, det er han irriterende trege fyren i kassa på nærbutikken, er det ikke?» sier Even med en overdrevet seriøs tone.

«Åh bestefar, du er så dust ass!» roper Ingvild og holder på å le seg i hjel.


	2. utvikling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even har tvilende sagt ja til å fortelle historien sin for å hjelpe en førsteklassing med en skoleoppgave. Når de først begynner å fortelle, har de mye på hjertet.
> 
> «Jeg skjønner at det ikke er så lett for deg å sette seg inn i. Du har vokst opp i en tid hvor ingen løfter på et øyenbryn om to gutter kysser på gata, og at det å være homofil ikke er det samme som å være annerledes. Da jeg ble forelsket i Even, skammet jeg meg for at jeg ikke var «normal» og likte jenter sånn som alle kompisene mine.»

Mandag ettermiddag ringer det på døra. «KOM INN!» brøler Isak og Even i kor. 

«Hallo?» Kyrre kommer nølende opp trappa. 

«Velkommen Kyrre! Bare kom opp. Vi er bare for late til å gå ned og åpne døra, skjønner du» roper Even.

Kyrre håndhilser på dem med et stort smil og takker for sist, før han setter seg i lenestolen og tar notatblokken opp av ryggsekken sin.

 

«Ja hvor langt var vi kommet?» Isak løfter på kapsen og klør seg i hodet, før han setter kapsen på plass igjen. Den samme, gammeldagse typen snapback-kaps som han alltid har brukt. Stort sett alltid bak fram. 

«Asså, vi kom jo egentlig ikke lenger enn til at dere hadde møtt hverandre. Begge var dritforelska. Even, du slet med psyken, men dere kom dere igjennom det. Even hadde slått opp med dama, og du Isak, hadde dumpa hun du drev og data. Men det der må jeg nesten få høre litt mer om ass. Even sa at han er panfil, så jeg skjønner hvorfor han hadde dame. Men du Isak, du sa du er gay. Hvorfor i all verden drev du å data en dame da?» 

Isak prøvde å holde seg alvorlig, men han måtte le. «Kyrre… I 2016 var det fortsatt såpass tabu å være gay at jeg, og mange andre homofile, prøvde å fornekte det både for oss selv og andre. Så jeg prøvde hardt å få følelser for den jenta, men… Ja, nei, det funka jo ikke spesielt bra."

«What? Det er jo helt sykt! Var folk liksom imot det? Alle vet jo at det ikke går an å få sånne følelser for damer hvis man er gay?»

«Jeg skjønner at det ikke er så lett for deg å sette seg inn i. Du har vokst opp i en tid hvor ingen løfter på et øyenbryn om to gutter kysser på gata, og at det å være homofil ikke er det samme som å være annerledes. Da jeg ble forelsket i Even, skammet jeg meg for at jeg ikke var «normal» og likte jenter sånn som alle kompisene mine.»

Kyrre noterer ivrig med en alvorlig og litt forvirret ansiktsuttrykk. 

«Kyrre, har du hørt uttrykket «å komme ut av skapet»? spør Isak nysgjerrig.  
«Nei… hva betyr det?»

«Gudskjelov!» sukker Isak. «Det var sånn på den tiden, at man gjerne skjulte lenge at man var homofil. Mange skjulte det i årevis, noen for alltid. Jævla homo var et av de mest brukte skjellsordene blant unger, og de hadde vel hørt det et sted. Det sier litt om hvor mye mot det krevde for de fleste å fortelle det til venner og familie. En «skaphomse» var en som ikke hadde kommet ut, altså fortalt de rundt at de likte personer av samme kjønn.»

Kyrre noterer mens han rister på hodet. «Men herregud, det er jo helt sprøtt! Visste ikke familien om det en gang? Kjente ikke foreldre ungene sine på den tida eller?»

Isak og Even ser ømt på den unge gutten. «Du må forstå at det var andre tider, andre normer. Ungene gjorde kanskje alt for å skjule det for foreldrene sine, i frykt for at de skulle bli skuffet.»

«Men hvorfor skulle de bli skuffet for det?» Kyrres hode jobber tydelig på spreng for å prøve å forstå det som blir sagt.

«Nei, si det. Det var vel bare uvant for folk.» Isak trekker et lettelsens sukk med tanken på hvor mye som har skjedd på denne fronten siden han traff Even. At Kyrre ikke engang kunne forstå at det hadde vært problematisk å stå fram som homofil, fikk en varme til å spre seg fra hjertet hans og ut i hele kroppen. 

«Ok… så du data hun Emma fordi du prøvde å ikke være gay…» konstaterer Kyrre mens han rister litt på hodet med høyt hevede bryn. «Litt sånn; du spiste suppe med gaffel fordi du prøvde å overbevise deg selv og alle andre om at det var lasagne…?»

Isak og Even bryter ut i latter. «Ja, det var akkurat det jeg gjorde. Og jeg digger at det høres så komisk ut for deg, men for meg å komme ut av skapet den gangen, var mitt største mareritt. Heldigvis gikk det mye bedre enn jeg hadde gruet meg for.»

Kyrre smiler. «Sorry ass, det er bare litt vanskelig å forstå at det var sånn. Jeg har jo hørt at noen har fighta for mine rettigheter og alt det der, men jeg visste ikke at det var så ille.»

Det blir helt stille et øyeblikk. Isaks ansikt får et alvorlig drag. «Nei, nei, nei, nei, vent litt nå! Altså, da vi møttes, var homofile liksom «frigjorte». Vi hadde det lett i forhold til generasjonene før oss, de som virkelig måtte fighte for rettighetene sine. Seriøst, Kyrre, det her må du lese deg opp på! Homofili var straffbart ved norsk lov fram til 1972. Selv om få ble dømt etter paragrafen, levde tabuet i befolkningen. Særlig i religiøse miljøer. Homofili ble sett på som synd, det kunne tolkes ut fra både bibelen, koranen og toraen. Gjennom tidene har homofile blitt forfulgt, straffet og drept hvis de var så uheldige å bli avslørt.»

Kyrre sitter og måper. «Faen, historien er så fucka ass. Jeg er så glad jeg ble født på 60-tallet jeg ass. Asså 2060-tallet.»

 

Det kommer et høylytt snork fra sofaen. Isak stryker Even over kinnet. «Skal du sovne allerede, ‘a?»

Even rykker til. «Hæ? Nei!»

Kyrre fniser. «Ok, tilbake til deres historie da. Etter at dere ble sammen, bodde dere en stund i Isaks kollektiv, før dere flyttet i en egen leilighet?»

«Stemmer det» sier Even. «Ååh det var en fin tid! Før seriøse jobber, unger og alt det trivielle kaoset. Bare Isak og jeg, helt oppslukte av hverandre.» 

«Men de ungene er jo det beste som har skjedd oss da, baby. Jeg vet jo at du syns det!» Isak stryker tommelen over hånden som er flettet inn i hans. 

«Ungene ja, for en lykke! Og for et pes for å få det til!» Even ler og rister på hodet.

«Ja det virket ganske så umulig å få til. Det var mye motgang.» Isak trykker Evens hånd, og de ser på hverandre med det kjærlige blikket som alltid har fått resten av verden til å forsvinne. 

«Men jammen fikk vi det til, baby» sier Isak og får et smilende kyss av mannen sin. 

«Ja, fy faen, tenk at vi fikk det til. Vi var jo ved å gi opp. Herregud, for en jævlig tanke!» Even smiler litt forvrengt med tårevått blikk. 

«Men hvorfor var det så vanskelig å få til? Det må vel ha vært barn som trengte adoptivforeldre på den tiden også?» spør Kyrre forsiktig.

Isak nøler før han river blikket sitt vekk fra Evens. «Tror vi må ta det neste gang jeg ass, Kyrre. Tror vi ble litt målløse akkurat nå.»

Kyrre smiler og pakker notatblokka ned i sekken. «Ser den! Gleder meg til å høre mer om ungene. Og barnebarna. Uansett hvordan dere fikk det til, så er jeg glad det ordna seg. Kan ikke tenke meg noen bedre foreldre enn dere to.» 

Tårene begynner å trille nedover Evens kinn. Isak legger armen rundt han og drar han inntil seg. «Tusen takk, Kyrre. Kom tilbake når som helst. Vi ringes» sier han med øynene festet på Even, mens tårene presser seg på. 

 

De hører ytterdøra lukke seg. De sitter og smiler til hverandre gjennom tårene. De tørker hverandres tårer, snufser og ler. «Å herregud som jeg elsker deg og de ungene. De 50 år gamle ungene med egne unger. Jeg kveles av tanken på at vi holdt på å gi opp den gangen. Vi hadde nok hatt et bra liv med bare hverandre også, men…» et høyt hikst kvalte Isaks stemme.

«Ikke si det, bare ikke si det! Da det ble så mye motgang, ga jo jeg helt opp. Hadde det ikke vært for deg, så hadde vi ikke hatt dem.» Even rister på hodet, som for å få tanken til å forsvinne.

«Hadde det ikke vært for at jeg visste at du ville bli verdens beste pappa, hadde jeg også gitt meg.» Isak holder hendene rundt Evens ansikt. «Og vi har dem, baby. Vi har dem!» 

Even legger hodet på Isaks brystkasse. Isak stryker han over det fyldige, grå håret, kysser han på pannen og hvisker trøstende sannheter inn i øret hans. Sånn blir de sittende lenge. 

 

«Shit den oppgaven til Kyrre gjør oss jo helt emo! Tror vi må finne fram fotoalbumet igjen jeg» sier Isak og tørker tårene.

Even smiler, snufser og nikker mens han strekker seg mot bokhylla. 

«Ta det med ungene da» sier Isak med hes stemme.

De setter seg godt til rette i hverandres armkrok og åpner albumet. «Maria født 2030» står det med fet skrift mellom babybilder og tegnede hjerter.


	3. ungene

De er midt inne i det andre albumet med babybilder av Maria. De gråter litt og ler masse mens de mimrer om situasjonene alle bildene ble tatt i. 

«Det føles som det var i går» sier Isak mens han stryker pekefingeren over ett av bildene fra Marias første jul. Der hun sitter på fanget til Even med en splitter ny tøykanin trykket til brystet, mens hun drar han i nisseskjegget med et frydefullt uttrykk i det runde ansiktet.

Even ler og peker på tøykaninen. «Ja, men når man ser på Nutty så skjønner man at det er en stund siden. Tenk at han pleide å være helt kritthvit. Utrolig at det der er den samme som den loslitte, grå kaninen som sitter oppå pynteputene i senga til Maria nå.»

«Husker du hvor rasende hun ble hver gang vi hadde kjørt den i vaskemaskinen? Hun trodde jo aldri på oss da vi sa at han hadde hoppet inn der selv.» Isak hikster av latter.

«Hahaha du juuuuger, pappa! Det ville Nutty aldri gjort! Du juuger!» Even ler og klasker seg på lårene.

 

Det banker på døra, to korte og en lang, og ytterdøra går opp før de får svart. Isak og Even hopper opp fra sofaen og går mot trappa.

«Hallooo? Papser?» roper Maria, men hun kommer opp trappa, to trinn av gangen som vanlig.

Øverst i trappa møtes hun av en varm omfavnelse av begge fedrene samtidig.

«Okay..? Hva skjer her? Har dere savnet meg så mye siden i går?» Hun kikker over skulderen til Even og får øye på fotoalbumet. «Ååå, dere driver og mimrer med babybilder igjen? Skjønner ikke hvor tiden har blitt av? Føles som det var i går?» 

Pappaene ser på hverandre med et ømt smil. «Guilty…» sier Even og kysser datteren på kinnet.

«Skal ikke si noe jeg. Det er akkurat sånn jeg sitter med albumene av Ingvild og Jørgen. Bare vent til jeg får barnebarn, jeg kommer til å gå helt bananas!» Hun dumper ned i lenestolen. 

«Å herregud, se der er Nutty helt ny! Se så hvit han var!» Marias ansikt faller helt sammen i et sentimentalt drag. 

Isak og Even ser på hverandre og flirer. «Ja han likte jo aldri å bade, så» ler Isak og får et olmt blikk av datteren.

 

«Har dere hørt noe fra Johannes eller? Lenge siden jeg har snakket med han nå.» Sier Maria, mens hun blar videre i albumet.

Even nikker og smiler. «Ja, han ringte jo på søndag som vanlig. Både kona og ungene var på skjermen. Vi pratet vel med dem i en time eller noe. Lille-Isak og Eveline hadde danseshow for oss, de var så flinke og så søte!» 

«Johannes håpet at de skulle få til å komme hjem en tur til vinteren» legger Isak til. «Selv om de kan gå på ski innendørs, så får de ikke helt den samme vinterfølelsen i Dubai.»

«Ser den» sier Maria litt fraværende og hun smilende og skummer igjennom resten av albumet.

Hun klapper sammen albumet og ser på dem med et kjærlig smil. «Jeg er så glad for at dere er pappaene mine, jeg håper dere vet det. Og jeg savner broren min og de to små rakkerungene hans! Jeg syns det er altfor lenge til, men jeg håper virkelig de får kommet en tur i vinter.»

Hun gir fedrene sine en uvanlig lang klem før hun drar. 

 

Torsdag ettermiddag kommer Kyrre tilbake. Han setter seg i lenestolen og ser på dem med et nysgjerrig bikk med pennen og notatblokka klar.

«Ja, hvor langt var vi kommet?» sier Even og klør seg i hodet.

«Ungene!» svarer Kyrre kjapt. «Vi snakket om hvordan dere skulle få det til!» Han var tydelig spent på å høre fortsettelsen.

«Ja, ungene…» sukker Even. «Det var ikke bare lett å få til.» 

Isak ser kjærlig på mannen sin og klemmer hånden hans. «Nei det var ikke bare lett, nei. Det var en smertefull prosess, som mirakuløst endte i fullkommen lykke.»

Kyrre ser nesten litt utålmodig ut. «Men, som jeg spurte om sist også, det må jo ha vært barn i verden som trengte adoptivforeldre på den tiden også?»

Even vrir litt på seg. Han ser på Isak og nikker.

Isak snor armen sin rundt skuldrene til Even og nikker tilbake. «Jo vi søkte om adopsjon. To ganger. Vi fikk avslag begge gangene. Begrunnelsen var diagnosen til Even, selv om han hadde vært stabil i ti år. Og det var vel en medvirkende årsak at vi er likekjønnet. Det var ikke mange land som aksepterte likekjønnede adoptivforeldre den gangen. Etter det andre avslaget mistet Even helt motet og følte at de hadde rett. At han ikke hadde noe som far å gjøre. Jeg var helt sikker på at de tok feil, men det tok lang tid før Even var villig til å prøve igjen.»

Even holder krampaktig hardt i Isaks hånd. «Jeg er evig takknemlig for at du klarte å overtale meg.» 

«Men hva gjorde dere da?» De store, lysegrønne, nysgjerrige øynene til Kyrre lyser mot dem. 

Isak ser ned i bordet før han ser på Kyrre igjen. «På den tiden fantes det noe som het surrogati, noe som er ulovlig i dag. Vet du hva det er?»

Kyrre måper. «At noen bar fram barn på bestilling, eller noe sånt?»

«Ja vi er klar over hvordan det høres ut nå i ettertid. En del fikk vonde erfaringer med det, både surrogatmødre og surrogatforeldre. Det kom fullstendig ut av kontroll. Debatten som førte til lovendringen avdekket mange shady avtaler og grov utnyttelse, særlig av surrogatmødre i den tredje verden som man kalte det på den tiden. Men jeg kan med hånden på hjertet si at Lynne, surrogatmoren som fødte våre to barn, gjorde det med glede og de beste intensjoner. Barna og vi har alltid hatt et varmt og familiært forhold til henne.»

Kyrres blikk flakket. Det var tydelig at han veide ordene han var i ferd med å si. «Så hun hadde et ønske om å gå gravid i 9 måneder med deres barn for pengenes skyld, for så å gi barnet fra seg rett etter fødselen? Det er ikke meningen å være frekk eller respektløs, men det virker bare så hjerteskjærende…»

«Vi skjønner det Kyrre, at det må høres helt absurd ut for deg. Og det var det kanskje også… Det kostet litt over en million kroner, noe som på den tiden var veeeldig mye penger. Vi måtte ta opp lån på toppen av alt vi hadde klart å spare. Lynne, en fantastisk kvinne fra New York, svarte oss gjennom nettsiden til en formidler vi hadde registrert oss hos. Hun hadde fire barn som betydde alt for henne, og hun ønsket å hjelpe noen som ikke kunne få egne barn. Vi reiste til New York for å møte henne, og vi fant umiddelbart tonen med både henne, mannen hennes og barna. De hadde det bra økonomisk, så det var ikke hovedmotivasjonen for at Lynne ønsket å være surrogatmor. Vi holdt kontakten med dem, og etter hvert ble en avtale utformet. Vi gjorde en avtale med en klinikk i Manhattan. Da vi reiste tilbake dit, ble det frosset ned befruktede egg fra en tilfeldig donor, med sæd fra oss begge.» Isak så opp på Kyrre som noterte ivrig med et litt forvirret uttrykk. 

«Jeg ville jo ikke egentlig at mine gener skulle blandes inn i det» sier Even alvorlig. «Men Isak overbeviste meg om at mine gener var like gode som hans. Det fantes jo ikke noen kur for bipolar lidelse på den tiden. Moren hans hadde også en alvorlig psykisk lidelse, så da ble det sånn til slutt.»

Isak ser på Even og smiler. «Jeg er så glad det ble sånn. Men uansett. Lynne ble inseminert med et befruktet egg, og vi fulgte spent med. Etter fire uker fikk vi den gledelige beskjeden om at hun var gravid. Vi holdt pusten i mange uker, mens vi fryktet det verste og ba for det beste. Vi var der to ganger under graviditeten, før vi dro tilbake og var der fra begynnelsen av 8. måned for å være sikre på å få med oss fødselen.»

Isak måtte ta en pause for å klemme Even og møte det smilende blikket hans. «Vi var der, kledd i turkise forklær og hårnett da Maria ble født. Even var den første hun så, og jeg klippet navlestrengen.»

«Men hva med Lynne da? Var hun ikke trist for å ikke kunne beholde barnet?» spør Kyrre forsiktig. 

«Vi var også veldig redde for det, men alt hun sa da hun fikk Maria ved brystet var «hei lille, vakre. Se, der er pappaene dine som elsker deg over alt på jord, og kommer til å gi deg det beste livet du kan få. Da begynte vi å grine enda mer begge to» sier Isak med tårer i øynene. «Så fikk Lynnes barn komme inn og hilse på søsteren sin. De var såpass store at de hele tiden hadde visst at Maria skulle være hos oss. Lynne hadde vært veldig flink til å forklare dem at hun hadde hjulpet oss med å sette Maria til verden. De visste at vi kom til å holde kontakten, og at de alltid var velkommen til å ringe eller besøke surrogatsøsteren i Norge, noe de har gjort flere ganger.»

Even hikstet litt og kremtet. «Ja, så kom vi hjem hit da, med det lille knøttet. Vi hadde forberedt oss på alle mulige måter med masse kurs og alskens ting vi hadde kjøpt inn. Haha de kursene kunne vi spart oss for. Det lille nurket satte livet vårt på hodet, akkurat som alle andre nurk gjør med alle andre.»

Isak begynner å le og Even stemmer i. «Herregud for en herlig, skremmende, slitsom og fantastisk tid. Heldigvis var Lynne bare et tastetrykk unna!» ler Isak.

Even nikker. «Vi kom oss igjennom det. Den beste og skumleste tiden i vårt liv. Tåteflasker og bleier, skriking og søvnløse netter. Vi var alltid sikre på at vi gjorde alt feil. Gudskjelov for Lynne! Hun forsikret oss alltid om at alle følte det sånn, og at vi gjorde alt like riktig og feil som hvem som helst.»

«Husker første gang Maria smilte til oss fra stellebordet, og vi begge begynte å grine. Dessverre begynte jo hun selvfølgelig å grine igjen av det, men det var et lite vendepunkt. Etter det så smilte hun jo nesten hele tiden. Det er ikke til å tro at hun har blitt 52 år.» Isak rister på hodet med et ømt smil om munnen. 

Even smiler om kapp med Isak og klemmer hånden hans. «Lynne var like ivrig som oss om å gi Maria søsken. Så to år etter at Maria ble født, ble hun gravid med vårt andre barn. Under graviditeten blusset surrogati-debatten opp for fullt. Hun og vi fikk dessverre en del hat fra aktivister. Det ble en turbulent og vond opplevelse midt oppi gleden av at et barn var på vei.»

Isak tørker nesen i et lommetørkle og nikker. «Og så kom Johannes, midt oppi det verste kaoset. Men det merket jo ikke han noe til. Vi var der før og under fødselen, og det var like vakkert som da Maria ble født. Like etter gikk lovendringen igjennom. Johannes var et av de siste barna som ble født i surrogati gjennom norske foreldre.» 

Even ser på Kyrre med blanke øyne. «Nå står likekjønnede heldigvis på lik linje som heterofile når det gjelder å adoptere. At det finnes en kur for bipolar og mange andre fysiske og psykiske lidelser, gjør at vi helt sikkert hadde fått innvilget vår adopsjonssøknad i dag. Adopsjonsprosessen har også blitt mye mer effektiv, så barn som trenger foreldre får det mye raskere enn før. Surrogati var den eneste muligheten vi hadde. Maria og Johannes hadde ikke vært her i dag hvis det var ulovlig fem år tidligere. Det er en tanke som ikke er til å holde ut!»

Kyrre slutter å notere for å tørke øynene sine med genserermet. «Shit ass… Jeg har liksom alltid trodd at sånn surrogati var skikkelig kyniske greier… Det er jo sånn det beskrives i skolebøkene, med alle de kjipe historiene om utnyttelse og hjertesorg. Men faen nå er jeg skikkelig glad for at det var lov da dere gjorde det! Og at deres erfaringer med det ikke står i stil med det vi lærer om på skolen. Jeg har en følelse av at de barna fikk en veldig god oppvekst, med bra verdier og masse kjærlighet.»

Isak og Even kikker på han og er tydelig rørt av det han sier. «Åh takk for de fine ordene der, Kyrre, du er en god gutt du. Jeg er så glad for at du aldri trenger å møte på de samme utfordringene som vi gjorde» sier Even og gir Kyrre et papirlommetørkle. 

Kyrre snyter seg og smiler. «Jeg er skikkelig glad for at jeg møtte dere. Historien deres er så spennende, og det setter ting litt i perspektiv. Plutselig er jeg så klar over hvor heldig jeg er som vokser opp nå, og hvor takknemlig jeg er for alle som har kjempet for at det har blitt sånn…»

«Er det greit at jeg kommer en liten tur i morgen også? Hadde vært fint å hatt med litt om livet deres nå, og om barnebarna i oppgaven min…» spør Kyrre forsiktig. 

Even og Isak smiler bredt. «Selvfølgelig! Vi syns jo det er ganske kult at noen er interessert i å høre på historiene våre!» ler Even.

«Kult! Da ses vi i morgen ettermiddag» sier Kyrre og pakker sammen sakene sine. 

 

«Halloooo» hører de fra inngangsdøra. Så står Jørgen på øverste trappetrinn og stirrer på Kyrre som er på vei ned.  
«Jørgen! Så hyggelig! Du må hilse på Kyrre» roper Isak. 

De to guttene smiler og håndhilser før Kyrre fortsetter ned trappen og ut. Jørgen blir stående å se etter han. «Hvem faen var det?» sier han og peker på trappen.

«Jørgen da… Det var Kyrre, han vi hjelper med den skoleoppgaven. Vi har jo fortalt om han. Trodde du det var en snik som var her for å lure penger ut av dine kjære morfars?» ler Isak.

«Eh… ja, jeg trodde kanskje det. Han kunne jo bare prøve seg!» Jørgen knytter nevene og ler. 

Igjen slår det Isak hvor utrolig lik 18-åringen er Even, sånn som Even så ut da de først møttes. Han må stålsette seg for å ikke kommentere det enda en gang. Jørgen har den samme høyden og kroppsbygningen som Even hadde. Det samme håret, samme fyldige leppene og de samme vampyrtennene. Samme dype stemmen. Det som gjør det hele litt komisk, er at han også har det samme kroppsspråket, måten å bevege seg på og samme gestene som Even. Samme smilet som okkuperer hele ansiktet så øynene forsvinner, samme flørtende væremåte, samme hoppende øyenbryn, samme latter, samme sprudlende, blå øyne. Det er nesten litt nifst at et barnebarn kan bli så lik morfaren sin. Jørgen og Ingvild er tvillinger, men Ingvild ligner ikke like mye på Even.

«Hvordan er det med deg da Jørgen?» sier han i stedet.

«Det er bra med meg. Eh… jeg lurte på om dere hadde noe jeg kunne gjøre mot litegranne penger… er så blakk, og mamma nekter å gi meg noe mer» han ser på dem med et overdrevet englefjes. 

«Næmmen herregud, stakkars barn!» ler Even. «Vel, vinduene våre er groskitne, så hvis du vil ta den jobben, er vi mer enn villige til å gi deg overbetalt!»

«Perfekt!» sier Jørgen med et stort smil. «Skal møte Cilia om en time, men jeg kan begynne nå og fortsette i morgen?»

Jørgen setter i gang med jobben med en gang. Isak ser på Even med et lattermildt blikk.

«Jeg vet hva du skal si nå» ler Even.

«Argh… ja, samma det, jeg må bare si det igjen! Den gutten er som snytt ut av nesa på deg!»

Even smiler og ler så øynene forsvinner. «Jeg vet, jeg vet! Herregud, det er så jævlig lættis!!»


	4. naturens gang

Neste formiddag kommer Jonas på lunsj. Det er ikke så ofte de ser han lenger, så det er et veldig velkomment besøk.

«Åssen går det gamle ørn?» sier Isak og smiler bredt til bestekompisen.

Jonas rister på de ville, grå krøllene og løfter på de buskete, grå øyenbrynene sine. «Nei, dere vet. Det er full fart med oldebarn og barnebarn og hele balletten! Faen, så heldige vi er. Dere også. Det er faen meg chill å bare kunne skjemme bort de små bøllefrøa, uten å tenke på om vi oppdrar dem riktig.» Han smiler lurt. 

«Haha, ja det har vi også tenkt på en god del i det siste!» ler Even.

«Hvordan er det med Eva, da? Er hun fortsatt aktiv i den teatergruppa for eldre sammen med de andre jentene?» Isak byr Jonas på et av smørbrødene Even har satt fram.

Jonas forsyner seg med et med egg og reker. Han tar en stor bit mens han smiler og rister på hodet. «Hun har følt seg skranten i det siste, men nektet å gå til legen. Påsto at det bare var tretthet i godset, dere veit jo åssen hun er. I går dro jeg henne med meg til gamle dr. Hjelde. Han screena henne og det viste seg at hun hadde lungekreft med spredning.»

«Åh, det er noe dritt. Bra hun kom seg til legen, da» sier Isak og tar en bit av skinkesmørbrødet sitt. 

«Ja. Hun fikk en C3max-shot, så hun føler seg mye bedre allerede. Hun skal tilbake om tre uker for å sjekke at alt er borte. Hvis ikke, får hun en dose til. Damn, du lager gode smørbrød ass, Even!» Jonas forsyner seg med et smørbrød til. Han får en ettertenksom mine mens han tygger. «Faen, det er sjukt å tenke på at onkelen min døde av kreft. Nå virker det like usaklig som å dø av forkjølelse liksom.»

Isak og Even nikker samkjørt. «Mmmm, det er mye som har skjedd siden vi var unge…» sier Even og smiler til Isak. 

 

De blir sittende og skravle og mimre i timevis. De får vite alt om flokken til hverandre, og det siste av sladder om folk de kjenner. Hvem har fått oldebarn, hvem har giftet seg for femte gang og hvem som har falt fra. I den alderen de er i, er det dessverre ofte noen i den siste kategorien.

 

De innser hvor lenge de har skravlet først når Jørgen kommer klokka fire. 

«Jørgen!» roper Jonas. «Kom å gi gudfaren din en skikkelig klem!»

Jørgen omfavner Jonas og klapper han på ryggen. «Halla Jonas, det var lenge siden!»

«Hvordan går det med deg, gutten min? Herregud, du blir jo bare mer og mer lik Even!» Jonas tar et godt tak i Jørgens kinn.

«Hehe ja, jeg har hørt at jeg ligner på morfar» sier Jørgen og blunker til Isak. «Og det går bra med meg!»

«Hvordan er det med kjærligheten da? Er du fortsatt sammen med Cilia?» sier Jonas nysgjerrig, selv om han allerede vet svaret etter praten med morfarene.

«Cilia og jeg er fortsatt sammen vi, ja. Snart tre år» sier Jørgen med et smil, men Isak er sikker på at han kan se en ørliten forandring i smilet hans.

«Hadde dere det hyggelig i går?» spør Isak, og håper han ikke er for pågående.

Jørgen sukker. «Ja, vi hadde det hyggelig, men hun er bare så sykt sjalu at jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre for å forsikre henne om at det er bare henne for meg.»

«Sjalu?» sier Jonas og ser på Isak, som gir han et advarende blikk tilbake.

«Ja, hun påstår at jeg flørter med folk hele tiden, men det må da være lov å prate med andre enn henne?» Jørgen ser på dem, og for en gangs skyld ser det ut som han ber om deres råd. 

Isak ser på Even. Den her må han ta. Even smiler og rister litt på hodet. «Du er som meg du, Jørgen. Du har en leken og åpen måte å være på, og du har et åpent og kjærlig kroppsspråk. Mange kan misforstå det med flørting. Vi hadde noen runder med det, Isak og jeg også. Blant annet så var det en gang jeg endelig fikk gjort opp med den gamle bestekompisen min, Mikael. Plutselig var Isak i strupen på han, fordi han var sikker på at vi hadde noe på gang.» Even ler og klemmer hånden til Isak.

Isak ser rødmende ned i bordet. «Da fikk jeg med en velfortjent blåveis, gitt!» sier Isak stille. Even og Jonas ler så de skriker. 

Isak ser på Jørgen som ser ut som han ikke vet hva han skal tro. «Det er faktisk sant, Jørgen. Sjalusi er noe dritt. Men jeg visste alltid at det var i mitt hode. At det var meg Even var glad i. Jeg håper Cilia også vet det om deg.»

Jørgens ansikt sprekker opp i latter. «Kødder du morfar? Prøvde du å banke opp Mika?» Jørgen, Jonas og Even ler så hardt at Isak må le med.

Så blir Jørgen litt mer alvorlig. Han stryker hånda gjennom håret og rister på hodet. «Men nei, jeg tror ikke Cilia vet det, jeg ass. Uansett hva jeg gjør for å forsikre henne. Jeg prøver å tone meg ned og ikke prate så mye med andre, men hun er bare dritsur på meg hele tiden. Det er litt slitsomt.»

Isak kjenner at hjertet hans brister litt. Han og Even liker jo Cilia, men de har jo luftet sine bekymringer for hverandre om at hun kan virke både manipulerende og selvopptatt.

 

Isak tar sats. Det er ikke ofte at Jørgen ber dem om råd, eller forteller dem om såpass private ting. Han føler at de må komme med et svar. «Jørgen, du vet at vi liker Cilia godt. Hun er en flott jente. Men det viktigste for oss er at du er sammen med en som elsker deg for den du er. En person du kan vokse sammen med, så du kan bli den beste versjonen av deg selv. En som kan utfylle deg. En gjensidig støttespiller i livet. Om det er Cilia må du nesten finne ut selv. Du er så ung, og du har all verdens tid til å finne ut av det. Du vet at vi står bak deg og støtter deg uansett hva du gjør, eller hvem du er sammen med.»

«Takk morfar. Det er bare det at jeg har vært sammen med Cilia så lenge, at jeg ikke vet hvem jeg er uten henne lenger.» Jørgen ser litt forkommen ut. 

Isak må ta seg sammen for ikke å flire. «Tro meg, kjære deg. Tre år er ingenting i det lange løp. Du har så mange år foran deg som skal fylles med innhold. Og fingrene våre er så hardt krysset for at det innholdet blir best mulig, enten om du og Cilia finner ut av det, eller om det blir noe helt annet.» Even klemmer hånden hans i samtykke.

Jonas reiser seg for å gå. «Nei, jeg får dra å hente Eva. Hun er på «bokklubb» med Noora, Sana og Vilde. Det var godt å se deg igjen, Jørgen, og lykke til med kjærligheta. Må si jeg er enig i det Isak sa, hvis du vil ha råd fra en gammel mann, da. Isak, Even, vi chattes!»

 

Jørgen sitter igjen med et ettertenksomt uttrykk, mens han gomler på et smørbrød med ost. Så reiser han seg og børster smulene av brystet. «Jeg får vel sette i gang igjen, da. Dere har jo så jævlig mange skitne vinduer!»

 

Like etterpå kommer Kyrre. Han setter seg ned i lenestolen og takker ja til kaffekoppen og smørbrødet som blir tilbudt han. 

Han tygger fort mens han ser ned i notatene sine. «Ja, vi var kommet til at dere hadde fått begge barna hjem. Da lurer jeg litt på… hvordan var det for likekjønnede å oppdra barn på den tiden. Liksom å være det homofile foreldreparet i barnehagen og på skolen, hvis dere skjønner.» 

De ler og nikker bekreftende. «Ja, vi skjønner! I aller høyeste grad» sier Even med et mildt, men litt alvorlig smil. «Kort oppsummert så var de voksne overdrevet forståelsesfulle. Barna i barnehagen var likegyldige. De forsto ikke at det var noe annerledes med oss eller våre barn, men så snart vi beveget oss opp på barneskolen, møtte vi på noen skikkelige mobbere rett og slett. Barn er ikke alltid gode mot hverandre, og i den alderen skal det ikke så mye til før noen blir singlet ut som annerledes, dessverre. Håper ikke det er sånn i dag.»

Kyrre fnyser og ler. «Sorry, jeg skjønner at det er ikke det samme i det hele tatt, men jeg ble mobbet på barneskolen for krøllene mine. Jeg het «Sauekyrre» helt til ungdomsskolen.»

«Jo det blir faktisk litt det samme.» Isak har tatt på seg det tørre forskerutrykket sitt. «Det sier litt om at det er naturlig for barn å danne et hierarki, å finne sin posisjon i flokken. Det er hverken slemt eller snilt, det er naturens gang. Det har alltid vært sånn, på alle barneskoler, i alle land. I vårt siviliserte samfunn er det opp til oss voksne å rettlede dem, for i naturen ville de sikkert ha drept hverandre.»

«Ok, baby, det er sikkert fakta, men det tar ikke bort smerten ved å se barnet ditt komme knust hjem fra skolen, fordi alle har stått og ropt «Surrogat, surrogat, livet ditt er kjøpt og betalt» eller «Homounge». Even leter etter bekreftelse i Isaks blikk, og får det.

«Ja herregud, jeg har aldri hatt så knust hjerte, og følt meg så hjelpeløs i hele mitt liv…» Isak kniper øynene sammen og tar seg til brystet. 

«Lærerne var jo fantastiske til å ta tak i ting, og vi brukte mye tid her hjemme på å snakke om opplevelsene, og på å prøve å bearbeide det vonde og støtte dem på alle måter. Heldigvis så hadde begge barna et par venner hver, som gjorde at de kom seg greit igjennom barneskolen, og at de bare ble sterkere av det vonde de hadde opplevd. Begge hadde sin blomstringstid på videregående. Der var de både engasjerte, populære og de var med på alt som skjedde.» Even smiler av minnet. 

 

«Og de vokste opp til å bli fantastiske mennesker, ikke noe annerledes enn noen andre. Nå har de begge egne barn, og jeg tror oppveksten deres har bidratt til å gi de barna ekstra gode verdier» legger Isak til. 

 

Jørgen kommer til syne utenfor de store verandadørene. Han har vaskesprayen i den ene hånda og nalen i den andre. Han hører tydelig på musikk, for han nikker i en takt mens han sprayer ned dørene.

 

Kyrre ler og nikker mot verandadøra. «Ser ut som de er gode mot sine gamle besteforeldre hvertfall!»

Isak og Even smiler mot Jørgen som danser og synger etter musikken utenfor. «Vi er så heldige at du aner det ikke! Barna og barnebarna er hele livet vårt. De eneste bekymringene vi har, er at de skal ha det bra.»

Kyrre fortsetter å betrakte Jørgen en stund, før han ser ned i notatene sine igjen. «De er veldig heldige som har så kule foreldre og besteforeldre også da» mumler han.

«Vi har i hvertfall et nært og godt forhold til alle våre kjære, det er det aller viktigste for oss. Vår verste frykt er å bli en byrde for dem. At de skal komme hit fordi de føler at de må, ikke fordi de har lyst.» De siste setningene kommer nesten lydløst ut av Isaks munn.

«Har ikke vi avtalt at vi flytter på hjem før vi blir en byrde for dem?» Even ler, men det er et hint av smerte og usikkerhet i latteren hans.

«Jo, jeg bare håper vi har selvinnsikt nok til å se det.» Isak ser på Jørgen utenfor verandadøra. De to andre følger blikket hans. 

Jørgen er i sin egen verden med musikken sin. Han sveiper nedover glasset med nalen og får øye på dem gjennom den rene, klare stripen i vinduet. Han gliser bredt og vinker til dem. Morfarene gliser og vinker tilbake. Kyrre stirrer ned i notatene sine.

 

«Så Kyrre, var dette siste gangen vi hadde den ære av å ha deg på besøk?» spør Even.

«Ehm… jeg har egentlig noen flere spørsmål, hvis det er greit for dere at jeg kommer en gang til…?» Kyrre ser forsiktig på dem.

«Ja selvfølgelig! Bare kom så mange ganger du trenger det, det er bare hyggelig!» Even ser lettet og glad ut for at Kyrre ikke skal forlate dem for alltid.

«Mandag ettermiddag eller? Passer det?» Kyrre ser på dem med de sprakende, lysegrønne øynene sine og et forsiktig smil. 

Even gir Kyrre et varmt smil. «Mandag ettermiddag passer veldig bra. Liker du vafler?»

Kyrre lyser opp. «Kødder du? Vafler er jo bare det beste jeg vet!» 

 

Isak og Even sitter med hendene flettet sammen, og smiler inn i hverandres øyne når Jørgen kommer inn. Han dumper ned i lenestolen og besteforeldrenes smilende øyne fokuserer på han i stedet.

«Faen, skriver han Kyrre hovedoppgave eller? Han er her hele tiden jo!» Jørgen skjenker seg en kopp kaffe og ser nysgjerrig på dem.

«Hehe nei, han er bare 16 år. Går i første på Nissen. Han hadde sikkert vært ferdig med den oppgaven sin for lenge siden, hadde det ikke vært for at Even og jeg skravler oss bort, for så å bli så trøtte at vi må avbryte.» Isak blunker til barnebarnet. 

Jørgen flirer. «Ja, det kan jeg vel se for meg. Men ble dere ferdige nå da, eller må han komme tilbake?» 

«Hehe nei vi skravlet oss vel bort igjen da, så han kommer tilbake mandag ettermiddag» ler Even. «Hvor langt har du kommet med vinduene da?» 

«Kom ganske langt, men det er jo en del igjen. Cilia henter meg nå om ti minutter. Vi skal på en jævla motevisning.» 

Even smiler til han med et sympatiserende blikk. «Det høres ut som noe du gleder deg skikkelig til, da… kunne du trengt litt forhåndsbetaling eller?»

Jørgen setter opp det overdrevne englefjeset sitt og nikker ivrig.


	5. godt øye

Helgen kommer og går. På lørdagen er Ingvild og Maria hos dem på middag. Even lager maten, selv om datter og barnebarn insisterer på at de vil gjøre det. Han blir nesten litt sint på dem til slutt. «La meg lage den jævla middagen som jeg alltid har gjort da! Jeg er vel ikke helt ubrukelig selv om jeg er gammel!?» De gir seg og setter seg slukøret ned i stua mens de mumler en masse unnskyldninger om at det ikke var det de mente. Isak ler så han rister.

 

På søndagen snakker de med Johannes og familien gjennom TV-skjermen. Lille-Isak og Eveline synger «Fader Jacob» på engelsk, arabisk og norsk, før de viser fram de siste tegningene de har tegnet til farfars. Johannes sier igjen at det ser lovende ut for at de skal få til en tur til vinteren, forhåpentligvis til jul. Det er så godt å snakke med dem, men savnet etter dem blir bare enda større etterpå. Det har allerede gått nesten et og et halvt år siden de var i Norge sist. Barnebarna har blitt så store siden det. Isak og Even syns de kan se at barnebarna har vokst bare fra uke til uke gjennom Tv-skjermen. Eveline har blitt syv år og lille-Isak har blitt fem år og nettopp begynt på skolen. 

De respekterer fullt ut valget om å bosette seg i nærheten familien til Amina, Johannes kone, men de skulle ønske de hadde muligheten til å reise til Norge oftere. De er veldig stolte av Johannes for å ha skaffet seg en så god jobb der nede, men den krever til gjengjeld at han er til stede nesten hele tiden. Det er sjelden han kan ta fri mer enn to dager i strekk. Nå krysser de alle fingre hardt for at de skal få se dem denne vinteren. Å feire jul med dem hadde jo vært toppen av kransekaka.

 

Mandag etter skoletid kommer Jørgen. Han har Cilia på slep. De to setter seg ned og får servert kaffe og nystekte vafler. Stemningen er tydelig litt spent mellom de to unge. Det er ikke mye som blir sagt mens de spiser. 

«Skal vi komme i gang med de vinduene eller?» sier Cilia utålmodig. «Tusen takk for kaffe og vaffel!» Hun smiler smørblidt til Isak og Even, før hun trekker på seg gummihanskene med en misfornøyd mine. Jørgen ser i gulvet og følger etter henne ut verandadøra.

 

Kyrre banker på og kommer opp trappen like etterpå. «Åh, her lukter det sykt godt ass!» Han får store øyne når han ser vaffelbunken på stuebordet.

«Vær så god, forsyn deg!» sier Even med et varmt smil og tar lokket av rømmen og syltetøyet. 

Kyrre forsyner seg og gomler i seg vaffelen med et salig smil. «Wow, de er dødsgode! Det er det beste jeg har smakt på len…»

Smilet hans falmer i det Cilia og Jørgen dukker opp utenfor verandadøra. Cilia ser rasende ut og begge gestikulerer voldsomt. Det er helt tydelig at de er midt i en heavy krangel. Jørgen kommer tydeligvis på at de har tilskuere og sender et blikk inn gjennom vinduet, før han drar Cilia med seg rundt hjørnet. Dessverre står vinduet på kjøkkenet på gløtt. Det gjør at selv om de ikke lenger kan se dem, så kan de nå høre dem i stedet. 

Even og Isak ser fort på hverandre med smerte i blikket. «Neeei, hva med litt musikk mens vi prater da?» Even trykker på kontrollen og skrur opp volumet. Nas fyller rommet med den velkjente, stødige stemmen sin, og den melankolske klangen til sangen «Undying love». Isak lukker øynene og tenker at det med hell kunne vært hvilken som helst en annen sang, men han lar være å kommentere det. Dette er en av favorittlåtene hans, men i akkurat denne situasjonen passer den skikkelig dårlig.

 

Kyrre begynner å nikke i takt med rytmen så krøllene gynger rundt hodet hans. «Hvem er det?»

Even smiler. «Det er Nas. Han var en legendarisk rapper. Vi har hørt utrolig mye på han opp i gjennom.»

Nas kommer til refrenget. «I thought you loved me, I thought you cared for me, I thought you needed me, did you believe in me?”

“Hmm jeg liker stemmen hans, og beaten er skikkelig fet» sier Kyrre og noterer «NAS» i notatblokka si.

 

Det er ganske klein stemning. Alle tre er veldig klar over krangelen som finner sted utenfor. Selv om Nas overdøver ordene, hører de tonen på Cilias rasende stemme, som stadig øker i volum.

Isak og Even sitter litt anspente og holder hverandre i hendene, mens de prøver som best de kan å skjule de bekymrede ansiktsuttrykkene sine.

«Jeg hadde tenkt til å spørre litt om frieri og bryllup og sånn, men….»

Kyrre blir avbrutt av et «FAEN TA DEG!!» fra kjøkkenvinduet som overdøver Nas. Så ser de Cilia trampe forbi verandadøra, før de hører bilen hennes starte og spinne ut oppkjørselen.

Sekundet etter kommer Jørgen inn verandadøra, slentrer over gulvet med en mutt mine og slenger seg ned i stolen ved siden av Kyrres. «Faen, det er så fucked nå ass!» sier han og rister på hodet.

Kyrre stirrer i gulvet som om han ser etter et hull han kan grave seg ned i. 

«Hva skjer?» spør Even forsiktig.

«Tror kanskje jeg var litt for ærlig med henne nå. Jeg klarte akkurat å bekrefte mistankene hun har hatt om at jeg har hatt et godt øye til en annen i den siste. Mens hun hjalp meg med å vaske vinduer hos besteforeldrene mine, faktisk. Så kul er jeg…»

«Åh Jørgen…» Even sukker tungt og smiler ømt til barnebarnet. «Kanskje det var akkurat det som måtte til for at du skal kunne komme deg videre... hvis det er det du vil. Om du har fått et godt øye til en annen, så er vel det kanskje et tegn på at du ikke er i det forholdet du ønsker deg.»

Jørgen dekker ansiktet med hendene sine og rister på hodet. «Jeg vet ikke jeg ass. Det er jo ikke som om jeg er forelska i en annen eller noe. Vi har jo så vidt prata sammen. Men vi kan jo kanskje prate om det en gang dere ikke har besøk…» han ser unnskyldende på Kyrre.

«Æææ asså, jeg skulle til å gå nå!» sier Kyrre og stapper notatblokka ned i sekken.

«Kommer du tilbake i morgen da Kyrre? Ellers så bare ringer du oss.» sier Isak og gir Kyrre et takknemlig smil.

«Eh, ja, vi ses i morra» sier Kyrre og skynder seg mot trappa.

 

«Sorry at jeg avbrøt dere ass. Stakkars fyr, han blir jo aldri ferdig med den oppgaven sin» sier Jørgen og smiler med munnen, men ikke med øynene. 

Isak går og setter seg i stolen ved siden av barnebarnet og tar hendene hans i sine. «Det finnes viktigere ting enn en skoleoppgave, Jørgen.» 

«Uff, du har det ikke godt nå, og det er så vondt for oss å se. Men sånn som du og Cilia har hatt det i det siste, har vel heller ikke vært godt for noen av dere? Noen ganger er det vel det å få et godt øye til noen andre som gjør at man innser at det er på tide å gi slipp på det trygge, vante som ikke funker lenger.» Evens stemme er lav og stødig. Isak nikker og trekker pusten dypt av minnene om Even og Sonja som strømmer over han.

«Ja, dere har helt sikkert rett… Men hvorfor skal det være så jævlig vanskelig? Da jeg ble sammen med Cilia, var jeg jo helt sikker på at jeg alltid kom til å være like forelska i henne. Hvordan skal man vite at det er riktig da?»

Isak klemmer hendene hans. «Det vet man dessverre, og heldigvis aldri. Man vet bare hva man har der og da. Så må man prøve å ikke bekymre seg for mye om framtiden. Ta en dag av gangen. Og hvis dagene plutselig har blitt til år, tiår og en evighet, så er det vel riktig da.»

«Ugh, det kan du si det, som har vært sammen med morfar siden du var 17. Dere har vel aldri vært sammen med noen som ikke var riktig for dere?» 

Det blir stille et par sekunder. Jørgen ser fra den ene morfaren til den andre, som begge virker litt satt ut av spørsmålet. «Hæ?? Har dere?»

 

Even vrir på seg og kremter. «Jo altså… da jeg fikk et godt øye til Isak, for å bruke dine ord, så var jeg sammen med en jente som het Sonja. Vi hadde vært sammen i fire år, og det hadde vel funket bra ca halvparten av den tiden. Ingen av oss hadde det vel noe bra med hverandre det siste året, vi hadde kjørt oss fast i et skikkelig dårlig spor. Jeg skjønte nok kanskje at det ikke var riktig, men det var litt sånn som du beskrev det med Cilia her om dagen. Jeg følte at jeg ikke visste hvem jeg var uten henne lenger. Jeg burde ha slått opp med henne lenge før, men det var ikke før jeg fikk følelser for Isak, at jeg faktisk gjorde det dessverre. Det var hverken rettferdig mot henne, Isak eller meg selv, men sånn var det altså.»

«What?? Jeg vet at folk sier at vi er like ass, men det her er nesten litt skummelt…» Jørgen ler og rister på hodet. «Nå ble jeg nesten litt letta ass. Jeg trodde jeg var verdens dårligste kjæreste jeg, men så jeg har jo bare arva det av deg, morfar!»

Det er så godt å se han le. Isak og Even ser på hverandre og spruter ut i latter de også. 

«Du kommer til finne ut av det Jørgen. Når det kommer til kjærlighet, er det mye bedre å følge hjertet enn hodet» sier Even med et varmt og kjærlig smil. 

 

Jørgen reiser seg brått og gir begge besteforeldrene en god klem. «Jeg er så glad jeg har dere to ass! Tror jeg skal dra og finne Cilia jeg. Skjønner at jeg har en del ting å ordne opp i.»

«Lykke til da Jørgen» roper Isak etter han.

«Vi er så stolte av deg, vet du! Alltid, uansett!» roper Even.

 

«Faen!» hører de fra gangen. «Cilia tok jo bilen. Trenger dere bilen deres før i morra?» roper Jørgen opp trappa.

«Bare ta bilen vår! Du vet hvor du finner nøkkelen!» roper Even tilbake.

«Takkass! Vi ses i morra da!» Så smeller ytterdøra igjen og det blir merkelig stille i huset.

 

Isak setter seg ved siden av Even i sofaen igjen og trekker han helt inntil seg. «Tror du hun kommer til å klore ut øynene på han?»

«Ja, det gjør hun sikkert, men jeg tror nok han overlever det. Og jeg tror det kommer til å være verdt det.» Even stryker Isak over håret og kysser han på pannen. «Jeg vet i hvert fall at det var verdt det å få mine egne øyne klort ut, når det førte til jeg fikk være sammen med deg.»

Isak smiler mot Evens bryst. «Nå er det jo ikke sikkert Jørgen blir sammen med hvem det nå enn er han crusher på da.»

«Nei, det er ikke sikkert. Men det crushet gjør i hvertfall at han kommer seg videre. Og uansett så jeg er helt sikker på at han kommer til å finne noen som elsker han for den han er. Han er jo en fantastisk gutt!»

Isak ler og klyper Even i låret. «Ja han er jo skummelt lik deg, så helt fantastisk med andre ord!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir visst litt random hvor ofte og hvor mye jeg oppdaterer, men det bare blir sånn:) Tusen takk for kudos og veldig hyggelige kommentarer, det motiverer og varmer veldig!! <3


	6. crushhh

Tirsdag formiddag snegler seg av gårde. De tenker på Jørgen og lurer på hvordan det gikk hos Cilia, og hvordan han har det nå. De lover hverandre at de ikke skal spørre og mase, men la gutten selv fortelle det han vil fortelle. Nå som Jørgen har vært så åpen og fortrolig med dem, er det siste de vil å ødelegge det med å spørre og grave.

Begge trekker pusten dypt når de hører bilen kjøre opp i oppkjørselen.

 

«Halooo morfars!» hører de fra gangen. Jørgens stemme høres nesten litt lystig ut. De ser på hverandre med et forsiktig, håpefullt smil.

 

Jørgen synker ned i lenestolen med et «aahh» og smiler til dem. 

De smiler tilbake og klarer å holde seg fra å spørre. 

«Jeg burde sikkert være lei meg nå, men jeg føler meg bare skikkelig letta» sier Jørgen og skjenker seg kaffe. «Det ble ganske tøft i går kveld. Cilia ble både forbanna og fortvila, men jeg klarte faktisk å slå opp med henne. Da jeg dro derfra følte jeg meg sånn cirka et tonn lettere. Jeg føler meg skikkelig slem for å være så glad når hun er så lei seg..»

Even smiler til han med et blikk som avslører at han kjenner til følelsen. «Du er jo ikke glad for at hun er lei seg, Jørgen. Du er lettet over å ha tatt tak i noe som har plaget deg lenge, og som du har gruet deg til. Det er egentlig en bra ting at du føler det sånn. Det er et godt tegn på at du har gjort det som var riktig for deg.»

«Takk morfar… og ja, jeg er rimelig sikker på at jeg har gjort det rette.» Jørgen senker skuldrene og tar en stor slurk av kaffen sin. 

«Vet det er altfor tidlig å gjøre noe med det, men jeg kommer til å se crushet mitt i dag, og jeg blir helt ør av å tenke på det…»

«Hv…» Isak lukker munnen når han kjenner at Even trykker hånden hans advarende. «Vil du ha noe å spise?» sier han i stedet for det nysgjerrige spørsmålet han var i ferd med å lire av seg.

Jørgen ser på han og ler. Han er ikke dum, han har forstått nøyaktig hva som nettopp skjedde. «Haha, nei takk, jeg spiste på veien hit. Og jeg tror jeg holder crushet mitt for meg selv foreløpig. Jeg slo opp med dama i går, liksom.»

Isak rødmer og ser ned i bordet. Even ler så sofaen rister. 

 

Jørgen går for å finne vaskesakene. «Alex kommer forresten etterpå for å hjelpe meg med vinduene. Jeg blir jo faen aldri ferdig med dem!» sier han mens han drar på seg gummihanskene. 

Både Even og Isak lyser opp. «Å så hyggelig! Det er en stund siden vi har sett Alex nå.»

«Ja han har vel vært opptatt da» gliser Jørgen og forsvinner ut av verandadøra.

 

Alex er bestekompisen til Jørgen. De har kjent hverandre hele livet. Alex har vært hos dem nesten like mye som Jørgen opp igjennom årene. Moren til Alex har vært Marias beste venninne siden første dag på barneskolen.

Alex har alltid vært en artig skrue, helt fra han var bitteliten. Han har alltid hatt en rå og ustyrtelig morsom form for humor, og verdens mest smittende, trillende latter. Han er en sånn type som fyller hele rommet med sin tilstedeværelse, uten å være irriterende. Han kan gli inn i alle situasjoner og settinger med imponerende letthet. Han er lynende smart, men aldri bedrevitende. I tillegg er han blendende vakker, uten et snev av forfengelighet. 

Han har et rufsete, men usedvanlig mykt hår, med naturlige striper i alle mulige hårfarger, fra kullsvart til lys blondt. Øynene hans er noen ganger blå, andre ganger grønne, gule, brune, eller nesten svarte. Huden hans er har en gylden tone om vinteren og en nøttebrun farge om sommeren. Alex er som en kamelon i ordets aller beste mening.

 

Isak og Even hadde gått på Nissen samtidig som morfaren hans, Julian. En anonym fyr som ingen forsto seg på, og ingen egentlig kjente. 

Isak hadde ikke visst at han og Julian hadde gått på Blinderen sammen i fem år, før han begynte å høre ryktene. Julian hadde vært på backpacking alene og fått seg dame på Barbados. Og ryktene ville ha det til at dama hans var lillesøsteren til artisten Rihanna. Isak hadde fnyst av ryktene og ledd av dem sammen med Even og kameratene sine  
.   
Det var på en konsert på Rockefeller at noen hadde prikket han på skulderen og sagt «Isak, du må hilse på Nita!» Han hadde snudd seg og fått ølen i vrangstrupen. Julian Dahl og Rihanna?? Han hadde blitt litt starstruck, men hilst pent. «Nita, it’s nice to meet you!» hadde hun sagt med et blendende vakkert smil, før Julian hadde trukket henne inntil seg og dratt henne med seg videre innover i lokalet. Måpende munner og store øyne hadde lyst mot han fra både kameratene og alle andre i nærheten.

 

Plutselig hadde alle visst hvem Julian Dahl var, og alle hadde villet henge med han og Nita. Isak og Even ble bedre kjent med dem først når Maria kom i samme klasse som datteren deres, Lily. Det var først da de hadde oppdaget hvor morsom og kul Julian var, og at Nita ikke var søsteren til Rihanna. Hun var ikke engang i slekt med artisten. Men slående vakker var hun, og et fantastisk bra menneske. Akkurat som datteren Lily og barnebarnet Alex. 

 

Alex hadde blitt unnfanget under et one night stand på en sydentur. Lily visste ikke noe mer om faren enn at han var svensk, usedvanlig vakker og hysterisk morsom. Hun hadde vært så lykkelig da hun hadde funnet ut at hun var gravid. Det var på den tiden Maria var i sjette måned med Jørgen og Ingvild. De to hadde sprudlet av glede sammen, til stor glede for Isak, Even, Julian og Nita. 

Rett etter hadde Lily funnet Milla, kvinnen i sitt liv,, som til dags dato elsker og forguder Alex like mye som Lily gjør. 

 

Det banker på døra nede. «KOM INN ALEX!!» roper Isak og Even i kor. De kjenner igjen bankingen til Alex lang vei.

De hører den trillende latteren til Alex, etterfulgt av en annen persons fnising. «Evaaak??» roper Alex. Fnisingen fra den andre øker i styrke.

Alex kommer sprintende opp trappa og bykser bort til sofaen for en fellesklem.

«Alex! Så godt å se deg! Har du med deg noen eller? Syns vi hørte..» 

Kyrre står rødmende øverst i trappa.

«Han der? Han er bare en stalker som har fulgt etter meg helt fra Løkka.» Alex ler høyt og blunker til Kyrre.

Kyrre fniser og blir enda rødere i ansiktet, mens han går lydløst over gulvet og setter seg pent ned i lenestolen. 

«Hæ?» sier Isak og Even i kor. 

«Haha ja, han sto ved siden av meg mens jeg venta på trikken. Vogna var så stappfull, så vi ble stående og holde oss til samme stanga. Da trikken plutselig bråstoppa, benyttet han anledninga til å hoppe på meg…»

Kyrre skvetter til og strever tydelig med å holde tilbake latteren. Ansiktet hans blir enda en nyanse rødere enn det man skulle tro var mulig. «Hva faen?? Jeg hoppa ikke på deg, jeg mista balansen!»

Alex smiler frydefullt. Det er lett å se at han nyter å se Kyrre rødne. «Ja ja, whatever… men gentleman som jeg er, holdt jeg han stødig på beina. Da jeg gikk av trikken, så fulgte han etter. Da han kom etter meg opp innkjørselen her, så måtte jeg jo bare spørre. Jeg var jo livredd! «Stalker much?» spurte jeg, men da bare lo han. Så fulgte han etter meg inn her, og nå vet jeg ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med han. Sorry ass!» 

Kyrre har hakaslepp og øynene hans blir større og større jo mer Alex sier. Heldigvis så snapper han ut av det og bryter ut i latter. Isak og Even puster lettet ut og slipper latteren løs de også. 

«Kyrre, du har nettopp møtt Alex, bestekompisen til Jørgen. Han er ikke tam, men vi er veldig glad i han» klarer Isak å få fram mellom latterkulene. 

Alex ser Kyrre rett inn i øynene med et sprakende hvitt smil. «Åh, du skulle hit på besøk? My bad!» Han blunker til den rødmende gutten igjen og skjenker oppi kaffe til han. Kyrre fniser. 

«Fy faen Alex, du er ikke sann!» Even ler så han nesten griner. 

 

Jørgen kommer inn fra verandaen med et skjevt smil. «Faen så moro dere har det her a?» Han ser på Alex og Kyrre som fortsatt ser på hverandre og ler. «Hæ? Kjenner der to hverandre?»

«Halla mann! Ja, Kyrre er den nye bestekompisen min. Ikke bli sjalu nå!» sier Alex og slipper løs en ny latterkule. 

Jørgen ler, men ikke med øynene. «Ahh, fy faen Alex, jeg blir så sjalu…. Men kom igjen a, jeg er hypp på å bli ferdig med de vinduene snart! Hvis vi skal møte de andre halv åtte, kan vi ikke sitte her og skravle.»

Alex trekker på skuldrene og smiler til Kyrre. «Så sjaluuu…» hvisker han før han traver etter Jørgen ut på verandaen. 

Kyrre flirer og fikler med notatblokka si.

Isak og Even rister på hodet med salige smil. «Han der ass!» ler Even. 

 

«Ja, da var det oss da, Kyrre» sier Isak og gir den fortsatt mildt rødmende gutten et varmt smil. «Håper ikke du ble for satt ut av Alex, det er bare sånn han er.»

«Haha, nei, jeg syns bare han var skikkelig morsom, don’t worry!» Kyrre smiler ned i notatblokka. «Har så lyst til å høre litt om frieri og bryllup jeg, er det ok?»

Isak og Even blir drømmende i blikket og nikker.

«Hvem var det som fridde egentlig?» spør Kyrre nysgjerrig.

«Gjett da!» sier Isak.

«Mmmm, hvis jeg skal gjette så sier jeg Even!»

«Argh, hvorfor tror alle at det var Even som fridde? Er han så mye mer romantisk liksom? Nei, det var jeg som fridde!»

Even legger armen rundt Isaks skuldre og trekker han inntil seg. «Baby, det er bare jeg som vet hvor romantisk du er» ler han.

«Hvordan fridde du da, Isak?» Kyrres øyne lyser av spenning.

«Eh, nei, asså, det var jo ikke det mest romantiske frieriet, det må jeg jo innrømme. Jeg hadde kjøpt inn ringene og grublet fælt på hva som var den den mest fantastiske, romantiske måten å gjøre det på, men… Vi hadde nettopp kommet oss igjennom en ganske tung tid, og jeg ville så gjerne vise Even hvor mye han betydde for meg, og hvor mye jeg elsket han. Ja, men så bare glapp det ut av meg da, sånn helt impulsivt en kveld vi hadde det skikkelig koselig. Ingen roser, ingen levende lys eller fiolinspillere… bare «vil du gifte deg med meg» ut av det blå.»

«Baby, det var den mest perfekte måten du kunne fridd til meg på. Jeg driter vel i levende lys, fioliner og roser, bare du er der!» Even kysser Isak på pannen og ser han inn i øyene med et smil som lyser av kjærlighet. 

Kyrre ser på dem med blanke øyne. «Åhh..» sier han nesten lydløst.

 

«Og sommeren etter ble det bryllup da!» sier Isak med et stort smil. «Herregud som alle vennene våre hadde stått på for å få det til. Vi ba dem aldri om noe, men de ordnet absolutt alt!»

Even tar over mens Isak går bort i bokhylla. «Det var en nydelig sommerdag. Vi var ute på en liten øy i Oslofjorden. Alt var helt perfekt! Alle vi var glad i var der, både familie og venner. Og de hadde ordnet med prest, laget maten, kjøpt inn alkoholen, dekorert og gjort alt for at vi fikk den perfekte dagen. Det var helt enestående!»

Isak legger et album på bordet foran Kyrre. Gutten ser på albumet nesten litt andektig før han åpner det. Første side viser bryllupsbildet av to strålende, kjekke, unge menn. «ISAK<3EVEN 2021» står det midt på siden mellom hjerter og stjerner.

«Shit, så like du og Jørgen er, Even!» er det første Kyrre sier. «Wow, dere ser så lykkelige ut!»

Isak og Even betrakter Kyrre mens han blar igjennom albumet. Med smil og håndtrykk mimrer de stille om den fantastiske dagen, dagen der all tvil ble visket ut. Tvilen om hva den andre egentlig ville. Fra den dagen hadde de begge visst det. At de var all in, for gode og onde dager.

 

Kyrre studerer siste side før han forsiktig lukker albumet og stryker hånden over det. «Tusen takk for at jeg fikk se, det var utrolig fint!»

 

Jørgen og Alex kommer inn og setter seg sammen med dem. De drar av seg gummihanskene og Jørgen strekker seg etter saftmugga. «Okay, nå er nesten alle vinduene deres rene. Vi kommer og tar de siste på torsdag. Vi skal på en konsert etterpå, så kunne jeg kanskje fått litt mer av lønna?» Jørgen ser bedende på dem.

Even ler og er allerede i gang med å sette over pengene.

Alex ser på Kyrre. «Skal du på PORK-konserten i kveld, eller?»

«Eh nei, jeg vet ikke, kanskje. Har ikke bestemt meg enda» sier Kyrre og unnviker blikket til Alex. 

«Bli med a? Vi har gratisbilletter og alt!» Blikkene deres møtes og Kyrre fryser til. 

«Æhh okay! Ja!» sier Kyrre.

Isak og Even kan ikke unngå å få med seg Jørgens nesten lydløse fnys og den knapt synlige ristingen på hodet. Alex og Kyrre får det ikke med seg. Det ser på hverandre og flirer. Når Isak og Even møter hverandres blikk, vet de at de tenker det samme. Er Kyrre Jørgens crush?

«Ok, da drar vi da!» sier Alex og ser på Kyrre med et overvinnende smil. 

Kyrre ser unnskyldende på Isak og Even. «Er det greit at vi tar resten en annen dag?»

«Selvfølgelig Kyrre. Kom tilbake når som helst» sier Isak, mens han føler at hjertet sklir nedover mot magen. 

De tre guttene forsvinner ut i høstmørket. Isak kravler nesten opp på fanget til Even og slår armene rundt han. «Tenker du det samme som meg?» piper han.

Even trykker han til brystet. «Jeg er redd for det, ja.»

«Jævla Alex ass» hvisker Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For spesielt interesserte: man kan lese mer om bryllupet i kapittel 17 av layers of time (min første fic.) OBS: den er explicit-rated og skrevet på ganske dårlig engelsk, så det er på eget ansvar:)


	7. bekymringer

Torsdagen gikk og Jørgen har ikke dukket opp. De får en melding fra han utpå kvelden. «Sorry at jeg ikke kom i dag. Har hatt så mye å gjøre. Kommer i morra.»

 

Isak og Even har tenkt så mye på han de siste dagene. Det har ikke snakket så mye om det. Det trengs ikke. Begge vet hva den andre tenker. De har vondt av han, selv om de vet at crush går over. Det verste er hvis dette påvirker vennskapet mellom de to kameratene, med uskyldige, vesle Kyrre i midten av dramaet.

«De har vært venner så lenge, det kommer til å gå bra» sier Even idet Isak tenker tanken.

Jørgen har jo bare møtt Kyrre et par ganger, og det er ikke mye de har snakket sammen. Men både Isak og Even vet at man kan crushe hardt på noen, uten at man har vekslet et ord.

«Han kommer til å komme over det» sier Isak idet Even tenker tanken.

Jørgen har alltid vært sprudlende og litt flørtete mot alle, men han har bare vært forelsket i jenter tidligere. Så vidt de vet da. 

«Det er jo ikke alle som finner ut av det i tidlig alder..» Isak setter ord på det de begge tenker.

 

Tiden går utrolig sakte. Kyrre har heller ikke dukket opp. De prøver å høre på musikk, spise god mat og drikke øl, men stemninga er liksom litt laber. 

«Tror du han kommer til å si noe til oss om det? Det er jo ganske sannsynlig at han vil skåne oss gamlinger for drama da…» Isak tar en lang slurk av ølen sin. 

«Er redd for at han skåner oss ja» sier Even og klemmer Isaks hånd. 

Isak klemmer Evens hånd tilbake. «Jeg lover å ikke spørre og grave, men jeg håper han sier noe. Ikke fordi jeg er nysgjerrig, men fordi jeg bekymrer meg.»

«Samme her.» Even tar en slurk av ølen, rynker på nesa og setter den fra seg.

 

Endelig kommer fredag ettermiddag og de høre Jørgen i gangen. «Hallo!» roper han litt tafatt.

Isak og Even ser på hverandre med bekymrede blikk. «Hei Jørgen-vår! Så hyggelig!» roper Even. 

 

Jørgen dumper ned i lenestolen. Han ser sliten og lei ut, og har mørke ringer under øynene. «Jeg er litt sliten i dag jeg ass» sier han og skjenker seg kaffe. «Cilia har drevet og ringt meg non stop i flere dager. I går kveld tok jeg endelig telefonen, og det endte med at vi prata nesten hele natta. Uff jeg vet ikke jeg. Kanskje jeg ikke gjorde det rette likevel. Hun har virkelig tenkt mye over saker og ting. Hun er villig til å jobbe mye med seg selv for å få oss til å funke.»

Isak trekker pusten dypt. «Men du da? Er det det du vil?»

Jørgen rister på hodet og ser ned i kaffekoppen. «Jeg vet ikke lenger jeg ass. Det hjelper jo ikke akkurat at crushet mitt var helt oppslukt av en annen fyr den dagen heller» sier han med et overdrevet falsk smil.

«Uff, au så vondt! Det var kjipt å høre» sier Isak medlidende. «Har du snakket med Alex eller?» legger han til og ser usikkert på barnebarnet.

«Alex? Nei han har jeg ikke hørt fra etterpå. Han er vel opptatt.» Jørgen setter opp et sarkastisk glis.

Isak kjenner at Even klemmer hånda hans krampaktig hardt, men han velger å ignorere det. «Men Alex visste vel ikke noe om det, så han kan jo ikke noe for det. Vi la jo merke til hvor mye du hatet at han flørta med…»

«What???» Jørgen ser på Isak med oppsperrede øyne. «Seriøst?? Tror dere at jeg crusher på Kyrre?? Unnskyld meg ass, men hvorfor tror dere at alle er bifile eller homo?» 

Isak blir sprutrød i ansiktet og stirrer paralysert i bordet. Dette kan han ikke klare å ro seg unna. Han vet han må legge seg langflat. 

Jørgen bryter ut i uhemmet latter. Nå er i det minste smilet og latteren hans ekte, og den smitter Even.

«Shit, åh shit, unnskyld Jørgen! Unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld!» Isak kan ikke huske sist han skammet seg så fælt som dette. 

Jørgen skriker av latter. «Hahaha, det er greit…» Latteren kveler stemmen hans. «Du er tilgitt… haha, dere er tilgitt!» Han ler så han nesten detter av stolen. Even også. Isak kjenner hvordan latteren bobler opp fra magen og slipper den løs. Det tar lang tid før noen av dem er i stand til å si noe igjen. 

«…Så, jeg og Kyrre da altså? Han er jo søt da, bare ikke helt min type. Nei, crushet mitt heter Solveig. Det er et jentenavn» sier Jørgen og en ny latterkule tar han. 

Even rister på hodet, hikster og prøver å slutte og le. «Faen, sorry Jørgen! Herregud, jeg vet ikke hva som gikk av oss jeg. Det virket bare som du ble så sint og oppgitt av å se Alex flørte med Kyrre. Så har vi vel så lite å drive med at vi lagde vår egen historie ut av det.» 

Latteren til Jørgen stilner og han ser plutselig litt utilpass ut. «Ja men jeg ble jo det. Dere vet jo hvor glad jeg er i Alex, men han er seriøst skolens største player og fuckboy. Han har jo en milelang autostrada av gråtende jenter og gutter etter seg. Jeg syns ikke det var noe fett om han skulle kjøre over en søt og uskyldig fyr han plukka opp her hos dere liksom.»

Even tar Jørgens hånd over bordet. «Åh så god du er, Jørgen! Det er noe dritt om Alex sårer Kyrre, men han må nesten få lov til å hooke med hvem han vil. Kyrre er en sterk og fornuftig fyr, han kommer til å komme over det. Og du kommer til å komme over crushet ditt, om du blir sammen med Cilia igjen eller ikke. Bare følg hjertet ditt.» Even smiler til Jørgen som nikker tilbake. «Og du… bare drit i resten av de vinduene. Du har gjort en kjempejobb og du skal få fullt betalt. Hvis du dropper å si til moren din at vi trodde du crusha på en fyr…»

Jørgen rister på hodet og smiler fra øre til øre. «Evak ass. Haha, det er en avtale! Og slapp av, jeg skal ikke si noe til Alex eller Kyrre heller.»

«Og siden jeg vet at dere lurer; Alex og Kyrre så ut til å ha det veldig hyggelig på den konserten. Siste jeg så at dem, var at de sto og klina i taxikøen utpå natta. Det er alt jeg vet», sier Jørgen og rekker hendene i været. «Dere får ta et avhør med Kyrre, det setter han sikkert pris på» legger han til med et ertende smil. 

 

Jørgen er i mye bedre humør når han drar, enn han var da han kom. Idet Isak og Even hører døra smelle igjen, ser de på hverandre og bryter ut i brølende latter. 

«Fyyy faen for noen idioter vi er!» hikster Even.

«Herregud, vi er de største idiotene i Oslo!» roper Isak, og så ler de så hardt og så lenge at begge ender opp med en skikkelig hostekule.

 

Rett etterpå ringer Kyrre og spør om det passer at han kommer en tur, noe han selvfølgelig får ja til. 

«Å shit, jeg er glad vi fikk snakket med Jørgen før Kyrre kom! Det kunne jo ha blitt litt kleint med den stemninga vi gikk rundt i…» sier Isak og klasker hånda i panna. 

«Åh herregud, det hadde jo vært helt krise!» sier Even og rister hardt på hodet. 

 

En halvtime senere kommer Kyrre opp trappa. «Hei! Takk for at jeg fikk komme!» kvitrer han og setter seg på den faste plassen sin i lenestolen. 

Han ser litt annerledes ut. Han har ikke klippet seg, og klærne har de sett før. Det er energien hans som er forandret. Og ansiktsuttrykket. Han har det salige blikket og det opphengte smilet til en som er skikkelig forelska.

Isak smiler varmt til han. «Det er bare hyggelig det vet du, Kyrre! Har du det bra?» 

«Jeg har det veldig bra jeg.» Kyrre rødmer litt og fniser, mens han fisker fram notatblokka si.

«Det er godt å høre. Var det bra konsert?» Even kan ikke dy seg. 

Kyrre blir enda en nyanse rødere i ansiktet. «Hehe ja det var kjempebra!»

Isak vet at det begynner å ligne på et tilslørt avhør, men.. «Kult! Håper Jørgen og Alex var greie mot deg da..?»

Kyrre retter det salige blikket og det opphengte smilet mot dem og nikker. «De var skikkelig kule mot meg, og… jeg…Fuck it! Jeg er så forelska i Alex at jeg ikke vet hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg!» Han legger hendene foran ansiktet og kniser.   
Isak klemmer Evens hånd hardt.


	8. arbeidsliv

Kyrre kikker på dem mellom fingrene sine. Fargen i ansiktet hans matcher den røde genseren han har på seg. «Sorry ass!»

Isak og Even ser på han og smiler. «Det er vel ikke noe å si sorry for det da, Kyrre!? Alex er en flott fyr, det er ikke noe rart i at du har falt for han…» sier Isak mildt, men han kjenner at en liten, verkende klump bygger seg opp i magen.

«Aahh, nei, men det er bare litt pinlig å innrømme det til dere som kjenner han så godt. Jeg lover å ikke blande dere inn i det asså.» Kyrre stirrer ned på krusedullen han tegner i blokka si.

«Haha det er jo sånt vi lever for» ler Even. «Vi lever jo gjennom de unge. Neida! Det er kult å se at du er forelska, men vi skal ikke blande oss oppi det vi heller.»

«Måtte bare si det, sånn at dere vet hvorfor jeg er helt fjern i dag» sier Kyrre fnisende. «Men nå jeg har så lyst til å høre om arbeidslivet deres, jeg. Jeg aner jo ikke hva dere har jobbet med!»

Isak og Even nikker og smiler. «Arbeidslivet ja… Det begynner jo å bli en stund siden det også. Når man er så gamle som oss, så er alt lenge siden.» Isak ser i taket med et drømmende blikk. «Ja, hvor skal vi begynne?»

«På begynnelsen kanskje?» Kyrre er tydelig spent. 

«Ja… jeg var litt sånn evig student jeg, da. Even hadde et mye mer spennende arbeidsliv enn meg i begynnelsen av 20-årene.»

«Hva gjorde du da?» Kyrres øyne lyser mot Even.   
«Nei altså, jeg hadde hatt moen år i grøfta på grunn av mani og depresjoner, men så møtte jeg en fantastisk psykiater som hjalp meg å komme på rett kjøl igjen. Jeg startet som frivillig på et asylmottak som arbeidstrening gjennom NAV, som nå heter AOS. Det tok ikke lang tid før jeg fikk fast jobb der, og jeg trivdes veldig godt.» Even smiler av minnene. 

«Etter to år, rett etter at Isak og jeg hadde giftet oss, startet jeg opp et filmprosjekt. Jeg fulgte 12 mindreårige asylsøkere som bodde på mottak i Oslo, fra de var 17 til de fylte 21 vår. Jeg dokumenterte livene deres i asylmottakene, og livet deres etterpå. Noen fikk oppholdstillatelse og noen ble sendt tilbake til opprinnelseslandet i det de fylte 18 år. Jeg var både i Afghanistan, Syria, Libya og Eritrea for å følge opp de som ble sendt ut. Det var en utrolig sterk opplevelse, og det viste seg å være viktig dokumentasjon.» Even smiler, men blikket avslører at han har både vonde og gode minner fra den erfaringen. 

«Evens første dokumentar vant hovedprisen på den prestisjefulle IDFA dokumentarfilmfestivalen i Amsterdam!» Sier Isak med et stolt smil. «Og TV2 kjøpte rettighetene for en god slump penger, som kom veldig godt med den gangen.»

«Wow!!» utbryter Kyrre. «Den filmen skulle jeg gjerne likt å se! Den kan sikkert søkes opp, hva heter den?»

«Den heter «Them/us/we», morsomt om du klarer å grave fram den, men husk at det er fra nesten 60 år tilbake i tid. Flyktningpolitikken var en annen den gang, det kan kanskje bli et sjokk for deg.»

Even betrakter Kyrre som ivrig noterer ned navnet på dokumentarfilmen som først rev hjertet hans i fillebiter, for så å åpne dører for gullkantede avtaler, innflytelsesrike kontakter og prestisjetunge priser. Han svelger tungt. Han klarte aldri å nyte æren og berømmelsen på det grunnlaget. Han hadde tatt imot prisen og gledet seg over fokuset saken hadde fått, men han hadde avslått mange kjendisfester og TV-intervjuer. Noen av kontaktene hadde vist seg å bli nyttige senere, men der og da hadde han måttet ta en pause fra filmverdenen.

«Etter det gikk jeg tilbake i stillingen min på asylmottaket. Jeg hadde fått mange tilbud om å lage TV-programmer, delta i realityserier og gud vet hva, men jeg trengte å fjerne meg fra offentligheten. Gå tilbake til jobben som betydde noe for meg. Livet var bra. Vi feiret at Isak ble ferdig med masteren sin i biovitenskap. Han søkte på et doktorgradsstipendiat på NMBU, instituttet for Miljøvitenskap, og han fikk det!»

Isak tar over. «Ja, jeg togpendlet til Ås hver dag. Det var en fin tid, med gode kollegaer og et utrolig spennende fagmiljø. Doktoravhandlingen min dreide seg om konsekvensene av menneskeskapt global oppvarming, som det faktisk fortsatt var tvil rundt i visse kretser den gangen.» Han ler og rister på hodet. «Jaja, det passet ikke alle å tro på det, og de tviholdt på tvilen sin til det ikke gikk lenger.» 

Kyrre ser mistroisk på han. «What? Var det fortsatt noen som ikke trodde på det på 2020-tallet? Man vet jo at mennesker begynte å fucke med miljøet senest på 1800-tallet jo, trolig lenge før!»

«Ja, det vet vi nå, men man visste ikke det da. Og selv da det var godt dokumentert, tok det lang tid før alle ville innse det. Og det var jo det jeg ville bidra til å få gjort noe med, da.»

Even ser på han med et beundrende blikk. «Og det gjorde du!»

Isak dulter Even i siden. «Vi gjorde det, baby. Vi!»

De to fletter hendene sammen, før Isak fortsetter. «Det ble jo en del reising for å ta prøver og dokumentere. Even ordnet et arbeidstreningsopplegg for et assistentteam bestående av seks unge, enslige asylsøkere, og den fine gjengen der var med oss mange steder. Vi var på turer til Svalbard, Grønland, Finnmark, Sør-Amerika og Nord-Afrika. Vi gjorde flere banebrytende funn. Even filmet og laget dokumentarfilmer fra alle turene. Det ble noen flere priser, og filmene ble solgt til både norske og internasjonale TV-selskaper, noe som skapte et enda større fokus rundt den viktige saken. Og Edin, en av gutta fra assistentteamet, ble en av verdens mest anerkjente forskere på feltet noen tiår senere. Aliah ble en av Norges best betalte naturfotografer. Vi var, og er så utrolig stolte av dem!» Isak peker på en serie med store foto på lerret som henger på veggen. «De der tok Aliah på de turene.» 

Kyrre sperrer opp øynene. «Wow, de er utrolig fine! Jeg har lagt merke til dem før, jeg trodde det var kjøpt kunst!» 

«Etter disputasen, fikk Isak en veldig god stilling i miljødirektoratet. Jeg fikk en lederstilling på asylmottaket der jeg jobbet. Et par år senere fikk jeg en stilling i departementet for integrering og mangfold. Faste jobber med faste, gode inntekter, gjorde at vi fikk kjøpt dette huset her.»

«Isak hadde krav på et års forskningsopphold i utlandet etter doktorgraden. Jeg fikk innvilget et års permisjon. Vi kunne reist hvor som helst, men vi dro til Alaska. Bare Isak og jeg, langt unna sivilisasjonen, i en hytte uten strøm og innlagt vann. Der tok Isak prøver av alt som kunne testes, jeg filmet alt som kunne filmes. Det var en utrolig fin tid. Det var da vi fikk pratet om alt. Alt som ikke bare var her og nå, men også det som hadde vært, og hva vi ønsket oss for framtiden. Det var da vi fant ut at vi begge ønsket oss barn. Vi fablet og begynte så smått å drømme om hvordan livet kunne bli om vi fikk et barn inn i livene våre. Jo mer vi snakket om det, jo mer ønsket vi det, og vi bestemte oss for å sende søknad om adopsjon med en gang vi kom hjem til Norge. Det ble jo ikke så enkelt som vi kanskje hadde sett for oss da, men den historien kjenner du jo allerede.»

 

«Vi gikk tilbake til jobbene våre da vi kom hjem. Det var en spennende tid i begge departementene. Vi fikk faktisk vært med på å gjøre en del positive lovendringer opp igjennom arbeidslivet begge to. Etter tiden i Alaska fikk Isak publisert mange artikler i internasjonale tidsskrifter. Og BAM! så var gutten professor, gitt!» Even ser stolt på Isak. 

Even fortsetter. «Vi hadde begge gode, trygge jobber. Det var gull da barna vokste opp, selv om vi begge følte oss litt kneblet av den politiske rammen som styrte departementene. Da barna hadde flyttet hjemmefra, sa vi opp jobbene våre og reiste rundt for å forske videre på, og dokumenterte klimaendringene, som da var langt tydeligere enn da vi startet. Vi hadde jo prøveresultater, og film-dokumentasjon fra 30 år tidligere som vi sammenlignet med. Vi tok den samme runden som vi hadde tatt under Isaks doktorgradsarbeid. Både Edin, som da hadde sin egen doktorgrad på feltet og Aliah, som allerede var en ettertraktet naturfotograf, var med oss på reisen.»

«På den reisen laget Even en serie med utrolig bra dokumentarfilmer. De høstet enda flere priser, og National Geographic- channel kjøpte opp hele serien. Det gjorde at vi kunne betale ned resten av lånet på huset og i tillegg sitte igjen med mye mer penger enn vi var vant til å ha på sparekontoen! Og det er godt å tenke på at vi har noe å etterlate oss til barn og barnebarn når den tid kommer.» Isak trykker Evens hånd og de smiler til hverandre. 

 

Isak trekker pusten dypt og fortsetter. «De siste årene av vårt arbeidsliv, hadde vi begge stillinger som rådgivere i de departementene vi hadde jobbet i. Nå er det vel 10 år siden vi gikk av med pensjon. Even jobbet til han var 71, og jeg var 69 år.»

 

Isak ser på Kyrre, han som har hele arbeidslivet foran seg, med en blanding av misunnelse og medlidenhet i blikket. «Jeg håper du finner en jobb du blir like glad i som jeg var i de jobbene jeg hadde, Kyrre. At du kan gå på jobb og se fram til å se hva dagen vil bringe. Noen dager er selvfølgelig kjedelige eller fæle, og man ønsker seg langt vekk derifra, men hvis det jevnt over er meningsfylt og givende, så er det gull. Arbeid er en såpass stor del av livet, så det er avgjørende å finne noe man trives med. Et yrke er både interesse, tilværelse og identitet, i tillegg til inntekt. Det føles godt å gå av med pensjon når man har så mange gode, kjedelige, interessante, frustrerende og givende år bak seg.»

«Shit!» Kyrre har store øyne. «Jeg må finne ut hva jeg vil gjøre med livet mitt ass!»

Even møter det usikre blikket til Kyrre og gir han et beroligende smil. «Nei, du trenger ikke nødvendigvis å finne ut av det. Ingen av oss hadde en anelse om hva vi skulle gjøre da vi var på din alder. Det du må gjøre er å begynne på et studie, eller finne deg en jobb som interesserer deg. Så må du tørre å gå gjennom de dørene som åpner seg, som du kjenner at kan føre deg videre. Og så må du tørre å lukke de dørene du vet at vil sette deg tilbake. Hvis du finner deg selv i en arbeidssituasjon som kveler deg, så må du tørre å gjøre noe med det. Se rundt deg, og bruke kontaktene dine, ikke ta til takke med noe som ikke er verdt all den tiden du legger i det.»

«Åh, jeg har aldri tenkt på det på den måten» sier Kyrre og noterer frenetisk.

Isak skjenker ny kaffe i koppen sin, og fyller opp Kyrre og Evens med det samme. «Så det var vel svar på spørsmålet ditt da, Kyrre. Det var arbeidslivet vårt i korte trekk.»

«Wow! Det var ikke dårlig!» sier Kyrre og tar en slurk av kaffekoppen.

«Sorry, jeg vet jeg har spurt før, men når var det du måtte levere den oppgaven din igjen?» spør Isak. «Du får vel ganske dårlig tid til å skrive nå?»

«Ehhm… uhh… jeg må levere den på… åhhh…»

Isak og Even ser undrende på han.

«Nei, asså… åhh… fuck ass! Jeg leverte oppgaven forrige uke… Jeg fikk akkurat med det om at dere fikk hjem ungene… men så var det bare det at jeg så gjerne ville høre resten av historien…Sorry!»

Isak og Even ler hjertelig. «Herregud Kyrre, det er det mest rørende jeg har hørt på lenge!» roper Even ut i latter.

«Og du er velkommen hit når som helst, oppgave eller ikke!» ler Isak. «Du aner ikke hva den din oppgaven har betydd for oss. Vi har fått mimret oss igjennom omtrent hele livet vårt. Det har vært en utrolig fin opplevelse!»

Kyrre ser på dem med de sprakende, lysegrønne øynene sine. «Det har vært en utrolig fin opplevelse for meg og. Nesten så jeg ikke klarer å gi slipp…»

Isak har tårer i øynene. «Kyrre, vi er så glade for å ha blitt kjent med deg. Jeg håper virkelig du kommer på besøk snart igjen. Si fra litt før, så lager Even vafler til deg!» Han smiler bredt og blunker til Kyrre. 

«Tusen takk, og det vil jeg veldig gjerne!» sier Kyrre og stapper notatblokka ned i sekken.

 

Det høres et svakt pip og kyrre ser på håndleddet sitt. Han lyser opp og fniser. «Alex er ferdig på dansetrening, så jeg skal møte han om en halvtime nede i byen.» 

«Kos deg masse! Gleder oss til å se deg igjen!» roper Even etter han mens han går ned trappa. 

«Kos dere, snakkes snart!» roper Kyrre tilbake før inngangsdøra går igjen. 

«Godt tegn at Alex er så på da?» sier Isak mens han rydder bort de brukte kaffekoppene. 

«Ja det er vel det? Vet da faen hvordan ungdommen holder på nå om dagen, jeg!» svarer Even optimistisk. 

Isak setter seg ved siden av mannen sin, tar hånda hans og kysser den. «Jeg vet i hvert fall at ungdommen nå til dags syns at historiene våre er utrolig fengende! Så fengende at de skylder på en skoleoppgave for å høre mer.» 

Så ler de til tårene triller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Måtte gjøre litt research for dette kapittelet, derfor det tok litt tid:)
> 
> Jeg blir så utrolig glad og motivert av kommentarene deres! Tuuuusen takk <3


	9. gutten som...

Even står på badet og pusser tenner når han hører Isaks trillende latter fra soverommet. Han skyller munnen og stiller seg i dørkarmen. Han ser at ansiktet til Isak er lyst opp av flakskjermen.

Den herlige latteren til Isak får Even til å smile. «Hva gjør du?» 

«Ser på Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann» sier Isak med et stort glis.

«Nå igjen?» ler Even.

«Kom og legg deg her med meg a, baby» sier Isak og løfter på dyna. Even er ikke vond å be. Han krabber opp i senga og drar Isak inntil seg. Isak trykker på repeat og skrur opp lyden. «Hvis du var en sang…» Begge synger med og ler av de små videosnuttene som er klippet sammen til Isaks favorittfilm.

Isak sukker når filmen er ferdig. «Du kunne jo lagd den litt lenger da…» sier han og kiler Even på magen. Even skvetter himmelhøyt og dytter Isak vekk fra seg med hikstende latter.

«Hahaha men det han jo blitt mange oppfølgere da! Det gjør vel litt opp for at den var så kort?» Even drar Isak inntil seg igjen. «Ikke noe mer kiling, ok?»

«Mmmm» sier Isak, fullt opptatt med å finne neste film i rekka. «Gutten som klarte å holde hodet over vannet.» Han hadde blitt så rørt da han hadde fått den på 19-års dagen. Even hadde laget den selv om han var i et av de mørkeste hjørnene av sinnet sitt.

Det var det året Isak hadde skjønt hvor langvarig og alvorlig en mani kan være. Hvordan det kan føles å være glad på din kjæres vegne, fordi han har det så bra, er så kreativ, engasjert, ivrig og trives så godt på studiet sitt, til å se at det tipper over i noe som bare kan være symptomer på hypomani, som igjen tipper over i soleklare symptomer på fullt utviklet mani. 

Hvor hjelpeløs og bunnløst bekymret man kan bli når den man elsker mest av alt svever på en rosa sky, proppfull av alle de beste følelsene i verden, og gjør masse ting du vet de kommer til å straffe seg selv for senere. Som hva du enn sier, insisterer på at dette ikke er sykdommen, og at det må være lov til å være glad og kreativ uten at alle skal tro det er mani.

Hvor sviker og judas man kan føle seg når man varsler foreldrene, som igjen kopler inn psykiatrien, som plutselig står på døra sammen med to uniformerte politimenn og tar med seg din aller kjæreste, som hyler og skriker, mens han sparker, slår og biter etter politimennene. Det var det verste øyeblikket i Isaks liv.

Han hadde ikke fått lov til å komme inn på rommet til Even før dagen etter. Tungt medisinert og fullstendig utkjørt etter over en måned på høygir uten noe særlig søvn, hadde Even ligget i sengen uten et eneste uttrykk i ansiktet. Da Isak løp bort og slo armene rundt han, hadde han snudd ryggen til og sukket tungt. 

Even hadde fått komme hjem dagen etter, på den betingelse at han lot Isak ha kontroll på medisinene hans. Det hadde tatt mange uker før det var noe uttrykk å spore i Evens ansikt. Han hadde ligget i sengen i mørket. Han hadde ikke orket kroppskontakt og hadde krympet seg hver gang Isak hadde åpnet munnen. De få tingene Even hadde sagt, hadde vært et ekko av hans mørkeste selvforakt, et mantra om hvordan han ødela livet til Isak og alle rundt seg. Isak hadde følt seg så lost, men hadde vært fast bestemt på å ikke la Even dytte han fra seg. Og han hadde bestemt seg for å ikke la Even få rett i sine dystre spådommer. Derfor gikk han ikke glipp av en eneste forelesning. Han kunne bli satt ut av Evens mørke tanker, men han lot seg ikke oppslukes av dem. Han sa aldri noe om at han ba en stille bønn utenfor døra hver gang han kom hjem, livredd for å finne Even død i sengen. Han passet på at Even tok medisinene sine, ellers gjorde han alt han kunne for å være en chill og nøytral støttespiller, mens han holdt seg fast og ventet på bedre tider som han var sikker på at ville komme.

Og sakte men sikkert hadde den tyngste depresjonen sluppet sitt jerngrep. Even hadde så smått begynt å smile igjen, men det hadde faktisk tatt flere år før han var komfortabel med å gå ut av leiligheten. Han hadde slitt med mye angst og selvforakt, og vært livredd for å møte noen fra Westerdals, skolen han hadde gått på da han hadde blitt manisk. Han fryktet også å møte på andre han hadde vært i kontakt med på den tiden, som var omtrent alle han noensinne hadde kjent. 

Han hadde gått til en psykiater som var søt og velmenende, men det eneste hun gjorde var å underbygge Evens angst og ødelagte selvtillit. Så hadde han møtt Christian, psykiateren som hadde røsket tak i de sannhetene Even hadde laget seg, og tatt dem fra hverandre en etter en. Det hadde vært tøft for Even, men han hadde kommet seg ut i andre enden med både jobb og fornyet selvrespekt. 

Det hadde vært litt av en runde, men etter det hadde Even fått et nytt syn på sykdom og det å føle seg utenfor, noe han fikk god bruk for i den nye jobben sin på flyktningmottaket. Han fokuserte og kjempet for de han var glad i, og ga faen i hva andre måtte syns om det. Han visste at folk som dømte og latterliggjorde, om det gjaldt psykisk sykdom, utenforskap eller flyktninger, bare ikke hadde mulighet til å forstå. Det var derfor han satte i gang filmprosjektet med de unge enslige flyktningene. For å gi folk en mulighet til å forstå. Isak hadde vært så stolt av han at det hadde føltes som om hjertet hans skulle sprekke. 

Uansett; på vei ut av sin verste depresjon noensinne, hadde Even laget «Gutten som klarte å holde hodet over vannet». Den hadde vært både vond og god å se, for det intense maniske og det uttrykksløse depressive i Evens blikk, og hans egen bekymring var så tydelig i mange av klippene. Nå var Isak så utrolig glad for den filmen. Den var en viktig del av deres historie, og uten den hadde det manglet et årstall i rekken av bursdagsfilmer fra Even. 

De holder hender mens de ser på filmen. «Det er kanskje den vondeste, men også den fineste» hvisker Isak. 

«Ja, det var tøffe tider, men faktisk så er det det året som lærte meg mest. Det var en smertelig erfaring, men ingen utdanning ville gitt meg den lærdommen» sier Even alvorlig. 

«Samme her» sier Isak og åler seg så tett inntil Even at han nesten er oppå han.

«Skal du se alle 61 filmene eller?» sier Even og kveler en gjesp. 

«Kanskje. Får se hvor langt jeg kommer før jeg sovner» sier Isak og kysser Even på kinnet.

«Har jeg noen gang fortalt deg akkurat hvor mye jeg elsker deg, baby?» sier Even og stryker Isak over magen.

«Det spørs akkurat hvor mye du elsker meg det, da» fniser Isak.

«Jeg elsker deg over alt på jord, igjennom alle tider og alle universer, i all uendelighet» hvisker Even.

«Ja, da har du allerede fortalt meg det. Og jeg elsker deg like mye og enda litt til.»

«Det er ikke mulig da, baby…» mumler Even i det han glir inn i drømmeland. 

«Jo, det er faktisk mulig» hvisker Isak og setter på neste film i bursdagsserien.

Isak kjemper mot søvnen og må gi opp midt i filmen han fikk til 29-års dagen. Han sovner med et smil om munnen og et godt tak rundt Evens midje. 

 

Det neste han enser er lukten av kaffe og Even som stryker han over håret. «God morgen min elskede.»

Isak blunker og smiler til mannen sin. «God morgen!»

«Det er kaffe til deg på nattbordet, og egg og bacon vil stå klart på kjøkkenbordet når du står opp.»

«Mmmm tusen takk baby!» Isak strekker seg før han setter seg opp, tar kaffekoppen mellom hendene og tar inn den herlige duften av morgenkaffe. Det slår han igjen hvor heldig han er som får kaffe på senga av mannen sin hver morgen. Han slurper i seg halve koppen, og tar med seg resten inn på kjøkkenet. 

Even står ved komfyren. Isak snuser inn duften av egg, bacon og nystekte rundstykker. Han slår armene rundt mannen sin og kysser han i nakken. «Ahh jeg er verdens heldigste mann!» sier han og setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet.

«Tror jeg må få deg til å se de filmene før du legger deg oftere jeg ass» sier Even og legger to varme rundstykker på Isaks tallerken. «Makan til søt og takknemlig mann a gitt!»

«Jaja, jeg burde visst at du lagde de filmene for å ha et hemmelig våpen. Og jeg må innrømme at det funker. De filmene gjør noe med meg.»

«Hahaha det er godt å høre at den onde planen min funker, da!» ler Even og legger et speilegg og fem strimler med perfekt stekt bacon på Isaks tallerken.

«Mmmm den funker» sier Isak med munnen full. 

 

Det står en stek i ovnen og Even kutter opp poteter og gulrøtter, selv om klokka bare er litt over elleve på en søndag formiddag. «Hva gjør du?» sier Isak og peker på pannen med potet og gulrotbåter.

«Mmm jeg lager middagen på forhånd, så Maria og Ingvild skal slippe å føle at de må hjelpe til så veldig når de kommer. Jørgen kommer forresten også, han sendte melding.»

«Mhh kult!» sier Isak mens han tygger. «Smart å ha middagen ferdig når de kommer da, så slipper du å krangle med dem.» Isak svelger ned siste biten og slipper latteren løs. 

Even ler med. «Ja, faen heller ass! Jeg vet jeg gjorde det samme med foreldrene mine, men det er jo så sinnsykt irriterende!»

 

De dekker bordet og gjør alt klart for at familien skal komme på besøk, før de setter seg med en kaffekopp i stua. 

 

Isak krabber opp i fanget til Even og får kos og stryk på ryggen. «Kan vi se på film?» sier han.

Even tar fjernkontrollen. «Hva vil du se på?»

«Romeo og Julie» piper Isak.

«Igjen?» sier Even og stryker Isak over håret.

«Ja, igjen» sier Isak. Han er i det litt melankolske hjørnet, og føler for å se en film det er greit å grine til. 

 

Like etter at filmen er ferdig toger Maria, Ingvild og Jørgen inn. Maria blir litt sur for at Even allerede har laget middag, at ikke de fikk lov til å hjelpe til.

Etter middag, når Maria og Ingvild rydder på kjøkkenet, lener Jørgen seg mot dem og sier «Har dere snakka med Kyrre? Jeg får ikke tak i Alex, og siden han virket helt opphengt i den gutten, lurer jeg på om det er fordi han er opptatt med Kyrre...»

Isak ser på Even før han svarer. «Vi pratet med Kyrre på fredag. Han skulle møte Alex etterpå.»

«Whaaat?» utbryter Jørgen. «Har aldri sett at Alex har holdt interessen oppe i så mange dager på rad!»

Så kom Maria og Ingvild og satte seg sammen med dem. Like etterpå ringte Johannes og familien. Det ble en to-timers samtale hvor hele familien var med. 

 

Da alle hadde gått hjem, krøp Isak opp på Evens fang. «Åh herregud, hva hvis jeg hadde gått da du prøvde å pushe meg vekk den gangen. Da hadde vi ikke hatt noe av dette!»

Even visste akkurat hvilken gang Isak siktet til. «Åhh jeg er så evig takknemlig og glad for at du ikke lot meg!» sier han og planter et kyss på Isaks lepper. 

Når de ligger i senga finner Isak fram bursdagsfilmen fra 30-års dagen hans. Begge ser på og ler og mimrer fra den lykkelige tiden.


	10. date

Det er ikke ofte at Isak står opp først, men denne mandag morgenen våkner Even av at Isak står i dusjen og synger «I’m yours» av full hals. Even ler og strekker seg. På Isaks side av sengen ligger flakskjermen åpen med «Gutten som klarte å holde hodet over vannet» oppe. Even tar den opp og trykker på play. 

Selv om han nettopp har sett den, er det noe helt annet å se på den alene. Han grøsser litt av synet av sitt eget intense blikk og Isaks bekymrede uttrykk i en av filmsnuttene. Han husker situasjonen godt. Det var før Isak visste at han hadde sluttet på medisinene sine. En glup ide han hadde fått, som liksom skulle gi han mer kreativitet og energi til å fullføre en viktig oppgave på Westerdals.

Det hadde vært siste gangen Even sluttet på medisiner, eller i det hele tatt slurvet med dem. Han hadde av og til kunnet kjenne et hint av hypomani under litium-lokket, men han hadde aldri vært manisk igjen. Antidepressiva sørget for at han heller ikke gikk for langt ned. Uten manier til å tømme kreftene og fylle opp ting å angre på-kvota, ble dessuten ikke depresjonene like bunnløse lenger heller. 

Christian, psykiateren som selv hadde bipolar lidelse, hadde lært han flere gode teknikker for å håndtere bølgedalene. Han ble flink til å skjerme seg hvis inntrykkene ble for mange, tankene for hektiske og impulsene truet med å ta over. Han ble god til å ta fra hverandre og ufarliggjøre mørke tankerekker idet de trengte seg på. Han hadde tilpasset både arbeidstiden og sitt sosiale liv til en god balanse han trivdes med og mestret godt. Livet hadde blitt bra igjen. 

Etter hvert hadde alt blitt så godt integrert i tilværelsen hans, at han ikke hadde trengt å fokusere på noe av det. Han tok medisinene sine på autopilot, og tenkte nærmest aldri lenger på at han hadde bipolar. Ikke før avslaget på adopsjonssøknaden… «Innhentet journal fra fastlege… Bipolar Lidelse1… Maniske og depressive episoder de siste 15 år… vurderes som uskikket til å adoptere…» 

Det hadde sendt Even rett i dørken. Dette hadde han ikke vært forberedt på. Alle mestringsteknikker kunne bare slenge seg i veggen. Mørket hadde blitt for overveldende. Ikke bare var han uskikket som far, men nå ble også Isak frarøvet muligheten til å få barn på grunn av han. Det hadde ikke vært til å holde ut. 

De hadde ventet et år og søkt igjen. Denne gangen hadde Even vært forberedt på avslaget, men han fikk seg likevel enda en skikkelig knekk da brevet kom.

 

Rett før han fylte førti, hadde det kommet en vidundermedisin mot bipolar. Etter det hadde han fått en sprøyte en gang i året, og trengte aldri mer å tenke på at han hadde en psykisk lidelse. Det hadde nesten føltes litt for lettvint, men han var utrolig takknemlig for det framskrittet. Den sprøyta hadde hjulpet veldig mange mennesker.

Med to små barn og en hektisk hverdag, hadde det vært en befrielse å slippe og passe seg for triggere, sørge for å få nok søvn og huske på medisiner to ganger om dagen.

Det beste var at da Ingvild og Jørgen ble gen-screenet da de var små, og Jørgen fikk utslag på «meget høy sannsynlighet for bipolar lidelse», hadde han blitt satt på medisinprogrammet med årlige sprøyter, og hadde aldri trengt å oppleve en eneste episode. Selv om Even merkelig nok ikke ville valgt bort sine egne bipolare episoder, fordi det føltes som at de hadde bidratt så mye til å forme hans personlighet, ville han aldri ha ønsket det for noen av sine kjære.

 

Inne på badet har Isak kommet til refrenget på «I’m yours» og han skråler enda høyere. Even ler og lar flakskjermen rulle seg sammen, før han slenger den fra seg på senga. 

Han reiser seg og lister seg inn på badet. Han tegner et hjerte med en «I» inni i dugget på speilet før han banker på dusjdøra og får Isak til å skvette himmelhøyt med et skrik. 

«Håper du har plass til meg» sier Even ertelystent.

Isak freser. «Trokke det ass, når du skremmer meg sånn!»

«Du sang så pent, så jeg ville ikke forstyrre deg» sier Even med et stort glis. 

«Ok, greit da. Men bare fordi jeg trenger noen til å skrubbe meg på ryggen» sier Isak og ler mens han tegner et hjerte i dugget på dusjdøra. 

 

«Har vi noen planer i dag?» spør Even ved frokostbordet.

«Nei, hvordan det?» sier Isak og smører et tykt lag med syltetøy oppå brødskiva med peanøttsmør.

«Digg!» sier Even med et sukk. «Chille hjemme?»

«Kan vi godt. Men det er premiere på den filmen du ville se på kino da…»

«Hmmm… vil du på kino? Som en date liksom?» Sier Even og blunker til mannen med syltetøybart.

«Ja kanskje. Livet vårt kan jo ikke bare bestå av fluff og førti barnebarn vet du» ler Isak.

«Shit! Har du barnebarn som jeg ikke vet om? Jeg har jo bare fire… Åh er det derfor du alltid bruker så jævlig mye penger før jul?» Even setter opp et sjokkert ansikt. 

«Kanskje! Noen hemmeligheter må man få ha da.» Isak ler så han rister. «Men kino da eller?»

 

De sitter i bilen på vei hjem fra kino. Even prater i vei om hvor fantastisk og banebrytende filmen var. Isak er ikke enig. Han syns den var pompøs og kjedelig. 

«Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du kan si noe sånt! Den var jo helt utrolig gripende!» sier Even oppgitt.

«Den var utrolig langtekkelig og pretensiøs.» Isak legger på litt, for han syns det er morsomt at Even blir så engasjert.

«Hvordan i helvete vet du det? Du sovna jo etter en halvtime!» Even viser knyttneven til bilen bak som tuter for tredje gang.

«Jeg sov ikke, jeg konsentrerte meg» ler Isak.

«Åh du din lille…» 

«Kan vi kjøpe noen øl? Jeg har lyst på et par øl, har ikke du?» Isak smiler sukkersøtt til mannen sin. 

«Klart vi kan kjøpe noen øl. Hva er vel en date uten litt alkohol?» Even ler og tar hånden til Isak. 

 

Når bilen er parkert i oppkjørselen foran huset, tar Even hendene til Isak og kysser dem. «Tusen takk for en fin kveld. Jeg setter skikkelig pris på at du led deg gjennom den pretensiøse og langtekkelige filmen for min skyld.»

«Aww selv takk du! Og jeg fikk jo tatt meg en skikkelig power-nap, så nå kan jeg drikke øl resten av kvelden uten å sovne.» Isak blunker til Even og kysser hendene hans tilbake. 

 

Even tenner stearinlys og setter på musikk, mens Isak finner fram ølglass og saltstenger. De rigger seg til i sofaen, Isak langt inni Evens armkrok, med hver sin øl. 

«Skål min kjæreste» sier Even og klinker glasset sitt i Isaks. Isak klinker tilbake.

«Skål, det beste i livet mitt! Eller forresten, du deler kanskje den tittelen med barna og de førti barnebarna..» ler Isak. 

Even ler og kysser Isak i panna. «Hahaha hvor kom det der fra plutselig? Det med de førti barnebarna?» 

«Mmmm vetta faen jeg! Sikkert noe jeg har lest om på nettet eller sett på TV eller noe sånt. Dessuten elsker jeg å kødde med deg» sier Isak og klyper Even i siden. 

«Vet du hva? Akkurat det har jeg faktisk hatt en mistanke om i over 60 år.» Even ler og klinker glasset inntil Isak sitt igjen. «Og jeg digger det! Aldri slutt med det, er du snill.»

«Det tror jeg at jeg kan love deg asså.» Isak ser opp i de blå, blå øynene til sin kjære og smiler. Så forsvinner øynene til Even inn i et stort og varmt smil, av typen som fortsatt får Isak til å smelte.

 

«Åh, vet du hva vi skulle hatt nå? Vi skulle hatt en joint» sukker Isak. «Tror du Jonas er våken og har lyst til å kjøre gjennom byen for å gi oss en?» ler han.

Even gliser og strekker seg etter en boks fra under sofaen. Han åpner boksen og trekker fram to ferdigrulla jointer. «Tataaa!»

«Yess! Men hæ? Hvor faen fikk du de fra?» Isak får store øyne. 

«Fikk dem av Jonas sist han var her. Tenkte det skulle være en overraskelse til neste gang du fikk lyst på.» Even blunker til han. 

«Åh du er så genial ass! Denne daten blir jo bare bedre og bedre!» gliser Isak, tar imot jointen og lighteren, og fyrer opp.

 

Isak kjenner hvordan smaken av jord, eller kvae, eller ja, rett og slett hasj, brer seg i munnen og nedover halsen hans. Hvordan den umiskjennelige følelsen av å bli fjern sakte siger igjennom kroppen. Han hoster litt og rekker jointen til Even. 

Even tar noen dype, lange trekk. «Mmh digg!» 

Det er ikke ofte de røyker. Det er veldig sjelden det blir tilbudt i sosiale sammenhenger lenger. Men av og til, en sjelden gang, røyker de sammen, bare de to, hvis de har kommet over noe. Sånn som i kveld. Og siden det er veldig sjelden de røyker, så blir de også veldig fjerne når de først gjør det.

Isak begynner å fnise. Fnisingen går over i en ustoppelig latter.

«Hva er det du ler av?» fniser Even. 

«Jeg vet ikke helt, men det er bare så jævlig morsomt!» får Isak fram imellom latterkulene. 

Det får Even til å le så han skriker. De ligger krøllet sammen i en haug av hikstende latter til magemuskler og smilebånd blir ømme og tårene triller.

Når de endelig får kontroll på latterkulene, setter Isak på musikk som kan danses til, og får Even opp fra sofaen. De danser tett sammen og kysser hverandre dovent, til de finner ut at de må drikke mer øl. 

 

«Shit jeg er sulten ass! Skal vi ta med oss den siste jointen og noe mat og legge oss i senga eller? Har ikke vi masse igjen av den steika fra i går??» Isak ser ut som om han har fått en åpenbaring. 

«Haha ta med deg jointen og ølen og gå inn i senga du, så henter jeg noe mat» ler Even.

 

Isak spiser rundstykker med stek som om han aldri har sett mat før. «Fy faen, det er det beste jeg har smakt noen gang!» snøvler han med munnen full av mat. 

 

Etter at maten er borte i rekordfart, legger de seg i den posisjonen de har ligget i så mange ganger før. Ansikt mot ansikt, og med bena i hver sin retning. 

Even fyrer opp den andre jointen, tar et dypt trekk og gir den til Isak. 

Isak trekker inn noen dype drag, men begynner å hoste igjen. Han rekker jointen tilbake til Even. 

De fniser til hverandre og kysser. Så ligger de i stillhet en stund og lar rusens fjerne, filosofiske tanker surre igjennom hodet.

 

«Savner du noen gang å være manisk, eller forresten ikke manisk, men litt sånn hypoman?» spør Isak lavt ut i luften. «Jeg husker at du alltid beskrev det som en veldig deilig følelse.»

«Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Fordi det på ingen måte er verdt det. Og hva er poenget med å føle seg så bra, hvis man ikke klarer å se at de rundt en er bekymret?» Even løfter øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på mannen sin.

«Hvis det hadde vært mulig, ville du vårt hypoman i fire timer, hvis vi kunne vært det sammen?» sier Isak, mens øynene hans fortsatt er festet i taket.

«Haha ja greit, jeg ville vært hypoman med deg i fire timer. Herregud du er rar ass! Hvor kommer dette fra egentlig?» 

Isak stryker fingrene over Evens hår. «Det er bare så rart å tenke på at du har flere følelser i ditt register som jeg ikke aner hvordan føles.» 

«Ok, ikke noe mer jay på deg!» sier Even og sneiper jointen i askebegeret. «Og jeg er veldig glad for at du ikke har de følelsene i ditt register. Vet ikke om jeg hadde taklet det like bra som deg, å se min kjære så høyt oppe og så langt nede.»

 

De dropper tannpussen for en gangs skyld, og kryper tett inntil hverandre. Prater om alt og ingenting mens de ser hverandre dypt inn i øynene. De tuller og ler og stryker hverandre kjærlig på ryggen. De humrer og fniser fortsatt idet søvnen tar dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine, gode kommentarer! Jeg blir så utrolig glad og rørt for hver eneste en <3


	11. dagen derpå

Klokka er 06.10. Even våkner av at Isak ruller ut av senga med et stønn og labber mot kjøkkenet. Even føler at han har en hel ørken i munnen og nedover halsen. Hodet er fylt med bomull, samtidig som hodepinen dundrer i tinningene. Han velter seg over på siden og gnir ansiktet ned i puta. Så står Isak i døråpningen igjen. De hvite krøllene hans står rett til værs, og han gulper i seg vann fra en halvannenliters-flaske.

Even strekker seg etter flasken. «ÅÅhhh vann!»

Isak gir Even flasken og en paracet før han krabber oppi senga igjen og begraver seg ned i dyner og puter. «Urgh! Kurer mot kreft og MS lager de, men noen kur mot fyllesyke, det får de ikke til!» 

Even drikker sikkert en liter vann på styrten. «Kanskje like greit» sukker han og krøller seg opp inntil mannen sin.

 

Klokka er 12.40. Isak våkner av lukten av kaffe. Det står en rykende kopp på nattbordet. Even sitter på sin side av sengen med en kopp i hendene. Han ser ut som et vrak, med lut rygg, et lidende ansiktsuttrykk og håret til alle kanter. 

«Hvordan er formen?» spør Isak halvhjertet mens han krabber seg opp i sittende stilling og strekker seg etter kaffekoppen. 

«Begynner å komme seg litt nå.» Stemmen til Even er hes og litt ynkelig. «Du a?» 

«Nah.. ikke noe særlig. Hvem sin brilliante idé var det å drikke masse øl og røyke jointer før vi skulle sove? Ugh!» Isak setter fra seg koppen og synker ned i dyna igjen.

«Haha det var vel et samspill av begges brilliante ideer det da!» sier Even og trekker Isak inntil seg. «Og det var en skikkelig morsom og hyggelig kveld, jeg er fortsatt støl i magen av all latteren!» 

Isak grynter og legger hodet i halsgropen til Even. «Enig! Jeg har vondt i hele kroppen, men jeg skal innrømme at det var verdt det.»

 

Klokken er 14.05 når de våkner av at Maria står i soveromsdøra. De skvetter opp og ser lamslåtte på henne.

Hun setter handleposene på gulvet og ser på klokka. «Hørte dere ikke at jeg banka på eller?»

«Umm, nei vi tok oss en liten formiddagslur» sier Even mens han prøver å finne en t-skjorte og en joggebukse. 

Maria tar seg en runde inn på stua og kommer tilbake. «Masse tomme ølbokser og askebeger med jointsneip? Dere har hangover dere!»

«Ehh, nja, det ble kanskje et par øl i går, og vi tåler det kanskje ikke så bra lenger» sier Isak mens han fikler med å få på seg klærne sine.

«Og jointen?» sier Maria og ser strengt på dem. 

«Det var Jonas!» roper Isak og Even i kor.

«Æhh.. Jonas var innom, og du vet at han har resept på medisinsk marihuana…» Isak vet han er dårlig til å lyve, så han ser ned mens han sier det.

Maria ser på dem med et blikk som gjør det helt klart for begge at hun har gjennomskuet dem. «Har handlet litt for dere. Jeg bare setter det inn i kjøleskapet, så skal jeg komme meg av gårde igjen. Dere får ha god bedring!» Hun smiler ertende og sender dem et slengkyss.

«Tusen takk Maria! Du er verdens beste datter!» roper Even etter henne og ser på Isak med et forferdet blikk.

«Faen!» hvisker Isak og kryper tilbake i sengen med klærne på. 

 

Klokken er 15.35 når de står opp, bestiller kebab og slenger seg på sofaen. De halvsover til de hører kebabmannen ringe på døra. 

De er halvveis inni kebaben når det ringer. TV’en skrur seg på. Beskjeden «Oppringning fra Kyrre» står på skjermen. 

Isak trykker på «motta». «Kyrre! Så hyggelig! Hvordan går det med deg?» 

Kyrre ser fresh og glad ut på den store skjermen. «Åh sorry, forstyrrer jeg dere midt i middagen? Jeg kan godt ringe tilbake litt senere…»

«Neinei, vi tar oss bare en kebab, kult å se deg Kyrre!» sier Even og skyller ned med cola. 

«Hadde bare så lyst til å fortelle dere at jeg fikk A på den oppgaven! Jeg har aldri noensinne fått A på noe før!!» Kyrre stråler.

«Wow! Gratulerer!! Så utrolig bra, Kyrre!» Isak ler og klapper i hendene. 

Kyrre er omgitt av trær og grønne plener. Både Even og Isak kjenner godt igjen parken ved Fagerborg. «Jeg måtte bare fortelle dere det, og si tusen, millioner takk for at jeg fikk bruke historien deres!»

«Du vet at vi syns det var utrolig hyggelig å snakke med deg, Kyrre, så vi takker like mye! Og det er du som har skrevet en knalloppgave!» Even klapper og wow’er, Isak er ute på gulvet og gjør en liten seiersdans. 

«Halla vakre!» hører de en velkjent stemme si i bakgrunnen. Kyrre skvetter til og rister på hodet i retningen stemmen kom fra.

«Haha halla Alex!» sier Isak og Even i kor.

Noen sekunder senere kommer det forvirrede ansiktet til Alex til syne på skjermen. «Hæ? Hvordan har jeg kommet inn i denne samtalen? Det må være en teknisk feil!» Han ser på kyrre. «Hvem er du?»

Kyrre ler og dytter Alex ut av bildet. «Ikke bry dere om han der. Han er bare en sånn stalker som følger etter meg hele tiden.» 

«Haha det var kult å høre at du gjorde det så bra på oppgaven, og vi håper du kommer på besøk snart igjen! Vi snakkes da! Ta å kjeppjag han der stalkeren din nå!» Sier Even og holder på å le seg i hjel. 

«Haha, tusen takk, vi snakkes!» sier Kyrre og legger på, tydelig distrahert av stalkeren sin.

 

«Fy faen, de er så forelska de to der! Halla vakre, hørte du det eller??» hviner Isak idet samtalen er avsluttet.

«Haha vesle Kyrre is playing the player!» ler Even.

“Men jeg kan lett se for meg de to sammen, da. Vet ikke hvorfor, men det er en bra match» flirer Isak og fortsetter på kebaben sin.

«Jaja, det har vel bare gått en uke eller noe sånt siden de møttes, så vi skal vel ikke bestille bryllupskaka helt enda» ler Even og tar en stor bit av kebaben sin.

 

Jonas kommer innom utpå kvelden, på vei til å hente Eva på teatergruppa. Et blikk er alt som skal til for at Isak og Even ser at han er frustrert og oppgitt.

«Hva skjer?» spør Isak bekymret.

Jonas setter seg i lenestolen med et tungt sukk. «Jeg fikk beskjed om at jeg måtte fornye førerkortet mitt, så jeg var på biltilsynet i dag. Jeg måtte kjøre en runde med en snørrunge som sikkert ikke hadde hatt lappen i mer enn seks timer eller noe sånt, som liksom skulle vurdere min kjøreevne! Den lille jævelen klarte å påstå at jeg hadde nedsatt reaksjonsevne. Jeg måtte sitte på hendene mine for å ikke klappe til han. Heldigvis så fornyet han førerkortet mitt med to år til.» Han trekker pusten dypt og rister på hodet. «Har du måttet gjort det, Even?»

Even flirer. «Ja, flere ganger. Snørrungen som vurderte meg mente at jeg kjørte for sakte, i tillegg til nedsatt reaksjonsevne, men jeg har jo fortsatt lappen, da» ler han og får et fnisende blunk av Isak. 

 

«Tusen takk for jointene, forresten! Vi var helt hjernedøde her i går kveld» ler Isak. «Faen, det var bra shit ass!»

Jonas trekker på skuldrene og ler. «Hva kan jeg si? Jeg har de rette kontaktene! Det er litt bedre shit enn de greiene man får kjøpt på polet!» 

Isak nikker frenetisk og gliser. «Eh ja, det kan man trygt si!»

 

«Men hvordan går det med Eva? Er hun frisk igjen?» Isak skjenker en ny runde kaffe.

«Ja, hun er helt fin igjen. Har plutselig fått mye mer energi. Hun burde jo ha kommet seg til legen før, gud vet hvor lenge hun egentlig har vært dårlig.» Jonas smiler og rister på hodet. «Jaja, takk for kaffen. Jeg får vel kjøre å hente kona mi, med mine nedsatte reaksjonsevner, jeg da.»

Isak tar den utstrakte hånda hans. «Haha, ja hils masse til kona, barna, barnebarna og oldebarna da!»

«Det skal jeg gjøre. Fy faen så gammel jeg føler meg når du sier det!» ler Jonas og går mot trappa.

Utgangsdøra smeller igjen, og de krøller seg opp i sofaen, tett inntil hverandre. På Tv går en eller annen serie som ingen av dem følger med på. Isak ligger med hodet på Evens bryst og blir pjusket i håret. Han lukker øynene og ser seg tilbake. Tilbake til første gang han så Even. Han tenker over hvor lite han kunne ha sett for seg hvordan det skulle bli, den gangen Even hadde sett på han i kantina og han hadde slått blikket ned. Hvor selvsikker og kul Even hadde virket den gangen, som en uoppnåelig mystisk skapning. Han husket hvordan han hadde følt at han smeltet ned til en skjelvende, målløs geleklump den dagen de hadde møttes på trikken. Hvor ekstatisk han hadde følt seg da han plutselig hadde sittet i vinduskarmen til Even og røyka og hørt på NAS. Og hvordan alt bare hadde falt i grus da han hadde blitt introdusert med Sonja.

Han vet det er fjernt, men han kjenner fortsatt et stikk av sjalusi når han tenker på Sonja. Hun hadde vært Evens første alt. Første ordentlige forelskelse, første kjærlighet, første forhold, første sexpartner, første som hadde vært der for Even gjennom manier og depresjoner. 

Han rister av seg tanken. Tankene glir over i hvor tilfeldig det er at han har Even. Hadde ikke Even hatt bipolar lidelse, hadde Isak sannsynligvis aldri møtt Even. Da hadde Even fortsatt skolegangen sin på Bakka, og vært russ uten bekymringer i 2015. Isak ville aldri ønsket Even noe vondt, men…Hadde han ikke hatt den maniske episoden på Bakka…. Isak kan bare ikke klare å se for seg hvordan livet ville vært uten Even. 

Han tar et godt tak rundt livet på Even. «Åh, jeg vet jeg har sagt det før, men er så glad du begynte på Nissen den gangen!» 

Even ler og kysser han på pannen. «Jeg liker å tro vi ville ha funnet hverandre uansett, jeg da. Tror du ikke det? At vi er litt sånn meant to be?»

Isak smiler av tanken. «Jeg håper det!» Han tar et godt tak rundt mannen sin og tenker over det med stolthet og et seiersglis. «Jeg fikk i hvert fall drømmemannen, mannen i mitt liv, så jeg er veldig fornøyd med det!»

Even er plutselig grav alvorlig. Han trekker Isak enda nærmere inntil seg med et krampaktig grep. «Åh Isak, min kjæreste, min beste, mitt alt! Shit, jeg klarer ikke å forestille meg en gang, hva livet ville vært uten deg!»

De ser på alvorlig på hverandre et øyeblikk, før begge begynner å le. «Fy faen så cheesy vi er!» ler Even. 

«Jeg vet! Men jeg mener det jeg sier, det vet du!» ler Isak.

Even kysser Isaks tinning. «Og du vet hvor mye jeg mener det!»

Isak nikker og lar tankene gli over på helt andre ting. «Hva tror du skjer med Jørgen og Cilia a?»


	12. kommentarer

Isak betrakter Even som sitter og tegner oppslukt og iherdig på en tegneseriestripe ved kjøkkenbordet. «Tror du Jørgen kommer i dag?» 

Even ser opp fra tegningen sin. «Ja, han gjør vel det? Han har vel aldri sluntret unna den overbetalte vaskejobben sin før? Han kunne jo vært hjernekirurg med den timelønna der.»

«Haha ja, det er sant. Bra det bare er annenhver uke, ellers så hadde vi jo blitt ruinert!» Isak ler og scroller hvileløst videre i dagens nyheter. «Syns du vi burde skrive ned memoarene våre? Sånn at etterkommerne våre kan vite hvordan vi levde liksom.»

«Haha det høres ut som vi levde i steinalderen eller noe… men ja, jeg liker ideen! Jeg er ikke noe god til å skrive, men det er jo du! Jeg kan illustrere jeg da.» Even ler og setter tommelen i været. «Sett i gang, baby!»

«Skal tenke litt på det» sier Isak tankefullt. Så kommer Jørgen og han glemmer hele greia. 

 

Jørgen tar seg en kopp kaffe og setter seg sammen med dem ved kjøkkenbordet. «Fet tegning da!» sier han til Even.

«Hvordan har du det da, Jørgen vår?» Isak stryker gutten over håret. 

Jørgen smiler salig. «Ahh jeg er skikkelig forelska!» 

Isak og Even setter blikket i han. «Åhh så herlig ‘a! Er det Solveig?» utbryter Isak.

Jørgen ser rart på han og rister på hodet. «Eh nei, ikke Solveig.» Han lener seg tilbake og tar en slurk av kaffen. «Hun heter Marielle. Jeg så henne første gang etter trening på dansestudioet. Hun danser ballett i salen ved siden av der vi trener. Og hun er så fiiiin!» Hele ansiktet til Jørgen stråler. 

Isak er nysgjerrig og klarer ikke å vente på fortsettelsen. «Har du fått prata med henne da?»

«Hehe ja, nå høres jeg sikkert skikkelig stalker ut, men jeg satte meg på benken utenfor og venta til hun kom ut.» Jørgen gliser. Så reiser han seg og går i kjøleskapet for å finne seg noe å drikke. 

Isak sitter og tripper. «Ja og??» 

«Ja så sa jeg et eller annet lame da. Tror jeg sa noe sånt som «jeg så deg danse, det er noe av det vakreste jeg har sett.» Det er ikke ofte de ser Jørgen rødme, men nå gjør han det.

«Iiiiik! Sa du det?? Så hva skjedde??» Isak sitter helt på kanten av stolen med vidåpne øyne og veiver med armene.

«Haha slapp av så du ikke får hjerteinfarkt nå morfar! Hun sa hun hadde sett meg danse mange ganger, og at hun likte det hun så. Vi tok følge til trikken og prata masse. Vi utveksla telefonnumre og har teksta siden det. Det er bare to dager siden, men jeg er fortsatt helt satt ut.» Blikket hans forsvinner ut i det store intet. 

Even ler. Isak tar seg til hodet. «Å herregud, jeg tror jeg besvimer! Noe så romantisk!» ler han. 

Jørgen reiser seg og går mot vaskerommet. Han snur seg og gliser. «Nei, jeg får komme meg i gang med jobben. Skal på date med drømmedama i morra, så jeg trenger pengene.»

«Ææææ skal du?» skriker Isak.

«Hahaha, ja jeg skal det!» sier Jørgen og danser inn på vaskerommet.

 

De sitter i stua og ser på Tv når Jørgen er ferdig med vaskejobben og slenger seg ned i lenestolen.

«Han der Kyrre har seriøst gjort et eller annet med huet til Alex ass! De er jo sammen hele tida, og Alex går rundt som en flirete tulling om dagen.»

Isak fniser så mye at det er Even som til slutt må spørre. «Kanskje han også er forelska? Er ikke det kult da?»

Jørgen ler og nikker. «Jo det er egentlig jævlig kult, for jeg har aldri sett han sånn før! Alex er jo aldri forelska, han er på sjekker’n. Så får det han vil ha, og så er han tilbake på sjekker’n igjen med en gang etterpå. Har ikke tall på hvor mange som har prøvd å holde på han, og endt opp med knust hjerte. Lista hans med blokkerte nummere er lenger enn den kinesiske mur. Det er kult om han har klart å faktisk få følelser for noen.»

Isak kjenner er murring av uro for hjertet til Kyrre, som åpenbart er stormforelska i Alex. «Åh jeg unner Alex så innmari å oppleve å ha ekte følelser for noen ass! Det er jo spennende med sjekking, men det slår ikke følelsen av å være skikkelig forelska. Sommerfuglene i magen, skrekken, fryden…»

Jørgen slår hendene foran ansiktet. «Ååååå det er akkurat sånn jeg føler det nå! Og jeg er så livredd for at hun ikke liker meg tilbake…»

«Klart hun liker deg! Hvem er det som ikke liker deg..?» sier Even med et ømt smil. 

Jørgen går bort til sofaen og gir morfarene sine en god klem. «Ønsk meg lykke til da, og ikke glem å sette over lønna!» sier han i det han løper ned trappa. 

«Lykke til! Og pengene er allerede på kontoen din!» roper Even etter han.

«Kos deg masse!» roper Isak akkurat idet ytterdøra smeller igjen.

 

«Ahh jeg er glad vi er ferdige med det der jeg ass!» sukker Isak. «Jeg vet nemlig at han jeg er forelska i er like forelska i meg» ler han. 

«Så det tror du?» gliser Even. 

«Er ganske sikker på det asså.» 

Even tar tak i Isak og trekker han halvveis opp på fanget sitt. «Det er der du tar så jævlig feil! Du kommer aldri til å være like forelska i meg som jeg er i deg!»

Isak himler med øynene. «Saklig Even! Er det noen som er mer forelska, så er det meg.»

«Husk at jeg har flere følelser i mitt register!» sier Even med et stort, vinnende glis. 

«Fy faen, det der er så juks!»

«Ja, men sorry, sånn er det bare!» ler Even og kysser Isak.

 

Om ettermiddagen sitter de ved kjøkkenbordet igjen. Even er langt inne i tegningen sin, Isak sitter og ser på han. Foran seg har Isak den store flakskjermen med et nesten tomt dokument. Øverst står det «Memoarer». Han vet ikke hvor han skal begynne. 

Han åpner Menews i stedet og scroller rastløst nedover siden. Det er litt samme greia som Facebook var før i tiden, bare med masse fancy muligheter som Isak ikke har satt seg inn i. Men alle er på Menews, og Isak klarer fint å manøvrere seg gjennom hovedfeeden. 

Eva har lagt ut video av oldebarna som baser i en haug med høstløv. Isak sender et stort hjerte. Vilde har lagt ut et intervju om en av de nye selvhjelpsbøkene sine. Isak sender et stort hjerte. Mahdi har lagt ut den nye musikkvideoen til det ene barnebarnet sitt. Isak blir imponert og sender et stort hjerte. Alex er tagget i bildet til Kyrre Grønli. 

«Aaww se på de to a!» Isak snur skjermen mot Even. Bildet er av Alex som kysser en strålende blid Kyrre på kinnet.

«Åh, jeg krysser fingre for de to der ass!» sier Even. 

Isak skal til å sende et hjerte når han ser at bildet har uvanlig mange kommentarer. Han blir nysgjerrig og åpner kommentarfeltet og kjenner at en klump bygger seg opp i halsen. «Alex og mandagsligget, så søtt», «Hei Kyrre, løp for livet!», «Tror du han er forelsket i deg?? Han er jo ikke det, du er bare dagens hovedrett. Eller hvem vet, du er kanskje bare forretten eller desserten», «Gratulerer, du har hooka opp med den mest følelsesløse personen i landet»….

De kjipe kommentarene så ut til å fortsette i det uendelige. Klumpen i halsen til Isak vokser seg større og større. Han kunne se smerten som lå bak disse kommentarene, men han kunne så inderlig ønske at det ikke var Kyrre som var mottakeren. 

Isak snur skjermen mot Even igjen. «Åh shit, baby se på kommentarene… Stakkars Kyrre!» 

Even leser nedover og ansiktet hans faller mer og mer inn i en alvorlig mine. Plutselig forsvinner alle kommentarene, og kommentarfeltet blir stengt.

«Ooofff» sier Even og tar seg til hjertet. «Der fikk vel hele blokkert-lista til Alex utløp for hatet sitt…»

Bildet av Kyrre og Alex oppdateres med ny caption. «My stalker and his stalkers <3»

Isak og Even måper i noen sekunder før de begynner å le. 

«Fy faen Kyrre er kul ass!» ler Even.

Isak nikker, men latteren hans stilner. «Ja, men jeg lurer på hva han tenker nå.»

«Mmm det føltes nok ikke noe godt det der. Men nå vet han jo hverfall litt om fortiden til Alex. Kanskje bedre å vite det med en gang, enn å finne det ut senere? Ikke det at Alex egentlig har gjort noe galt. Tviler på at han har lovet de stalkerene sine noe.»

«Det er sant. Men jeg bare får så vondt av Kyrre.» Isak tar seg til hjertet.» Å være skikkelig forelska og legge ut et søtt bilde, og så bare renner det inn masse dritt om han du er forelska i, så alle du kjenner kan se det. Au!»

 

Utpå kvelden ringer Jørgen og spør om å få låne bilen når han skal på date. «Selvfølgelig!» sier Even. «Og du må bare hente den nå i kveld, hvis det passer bedre enn å hente den i morgen.»

 

En time senere slenger Jørgen seg ned i lenestolen. «Åh, tusen takk for at jeg får låne bilen! Da kan jeg ta henne med på den nye restauranten på Ingierstrand. Det er litt kulere enn å ta trikken ned til byen liksom.» 

«Klart du får låne bilen, og det høres ut som en god plan!» Even smiler til han og gir han tommel opp.

«Snakka med Alex i sta da» sier Jørgen med et lurt glis. «Han skjønner det jo ikke selv, men han er så dritforelska! Det er ganske morsomt, han aner ikke hva han skal gjøre.»

Isak og Even stirrer på barnebarnet sitt med et halvhjertet smil.

«Hva er det med dere a? Trodde dere skulle hoppe i taket jeg.»

De prøver å smile litt bredere. «Så kult! Men når snakket du med han?» 

«Da jeg gikk herfra, hvordan det?» Spør Jørgen og ser litt forvirret ut. En svak vibreringslyd høres, og Jørgen ser ned på håndleddet sitt. «Jøss, nå ringer han igjen!»

 

De vil ikke være nysgjerrige. De kan bare høre samtalen fra Jørgens side. De prøver å late som de ikke hører på, men det gjør de.  
«Hæ, hva snakker du om?»  
«Nei, jeg er nesten aldri på menews. Hva var det?»  
«Åh shit!»  
«Hva sier han da?»  
«Men du må jo snakke med han!»

Jørgen går ut på verandaen og rundt hjørnet. Han har aldri skjønt det der med kjøkkenvinduet, så de kan høre han like godt.

«Nei jeg vet ikke jeg. Du må vel bare si at du har hatt en del ONS, og at en del av dem ikke er så fornøyde med at det ikke ble noe mer…»  
«Hæ? Har dere ikke?»  
«Nei det er ikke egentlig rart, men jeg blir litt overraska når det er deg det er snakk om.»  
«Fordi det er ikke helt deg å vente med å ha sex..»  
«Han er vel ikke noe yngre enn en del av de andre du har ligget med, men…»  
«Hvorfor er det annerledes?»  
«Haha jeg tror jeg vet hvorfor! Det er kanskje en ukjent følelse for deg, men Alex Dahl, du er forelska!»  
«Jo du er det!»  
«Bare snakk med han.»  
«Ja, men det er vel samma det vel, det var jo før du møtte han!»  
«Det går gra Alex. Hadde du blitt sammen med en av dem, hadde du jo vært opptatt da du møtte han.»  
«Gjør det. Han liker deg jo, bare fortell han hva du føler.»  
«Jo du kan det.»  
«Ok, vi snakkes senere da. Bare vær deg selv. Den du er når du er deg, når du ikke er player-Alex.»  
«Lykke til da. Ok, ha det.»

Jørgen kommer inn igjen. «Dere så det ikke sant? Det var derfor dere spurte?»

Isak ser på han med et overrumplet utrykk. «Hæ, hva da?»  
Jørgen setter øynene i han. «Dere vet hva jeg mener!»

Isak ser ned i bordet. «Eh, ja vi så det.»

«Var det ille?»

«Ja, det var ganske ille» sier Even med et sukk. 

 

Jørgen forsvinner med bilen. Morfarene blir sittende hjem med blandede følelser. De er spente og glade over Jørgens datingplaner, samtidig som de er urolige over situasjonen til Alex og Kyrre. Og de har ingen garanti for at de får høre noe mer om noen av delene.


	13. Chili og Potagaldra

Dagen etter er det Ingvild som kommer tilbake med bilen etter å ha kjørt Jørgen til dansetrening. Hun sprudler som vanlig og fyller stua med sin varme, blide utstråling. «Her er det nitrist som alltid eller?» ler hun og kysser dem begge på kinnet.

«Ja selvfølgelig, men jeg merker at det hjelper å se deg, da» sier Isak med et stort smil. «Hvordan er det med deg, jenta vår?»

«Det er bra med meg!» svarer hun som alltid. «Pappa kommer hjem til helgen da, gleder meg skikkelig til å se han. Nå har han jo ikke vært hjemme på fire uker.»

Fredrik, faren til Ingvild og Jørgen, er havstrøm/bølge/vindkrafttekniker på den største energiparken i Nordsjøen. Han jobber fire uker på og har tre uker fri. Han og Maria ble skilt for nesten fire år siden, men han er alltid velkommen i huset, og han bor der når han er hjemme. Det siste året har Maria og Fredrik blitt mer og mer kjærester igjen, men det er litt komplisert.

Isak og Even ser på hverandre og smiler. Even tar seg til hjertet. «Åh, da håper jeg han kommer innom, er lenge siden vi har sett han nå.»

De er veldig glade i Fredrik. De har alltid håpet at Maria og Fredrik skal finne ut av det, men de har alltid holdt seg langt unna å blande seg borti datterens kjærlighetsliv. De bare vet hvor glad de to er i hverandre og hvor mye de savner hverandre når de ikke er sammen, så de holder fingrene hardt krysset for at de finner tilbake til hverandre.

Ingvild rister på hodet og gliser. «Ja, det er vel fire uker siden dere så han også? Han er vel nesten like mye hos dere som hos oss?»

 

Ingvild skjenker seg en kaffekopp. «Skulle forresten hilse fra Jørgen og si takk for lånet av bilen, da.»

«Ja, du må hilse tilbake. Hadde han hatt det hyggelig i går?»

«Vet ikke, hva gjorde han i går?» spør Ingvild sånn halvinteressert. 

«Æh nei, han snakka om å dra på Ingierstrand.»

Ingvild trekker på skuldrene. «Har ikke peiling jeg. Han sa ikke noe til meg om det, men han sier jo aldri noe til meg. Ikke det at jeg forteller han noe heller.»

 

Uka går sakte. Når fredagen kommer har Isak fått skrevet ned fire stikkord på memoarene:  
-Kantina på Nissen (første gang jeg så han)   
–Kosegruppemøte (papiret+ benken)   
-Skolegården (betatt)  
-Trikken (+ kjøpe øl+ NAS og ostesmørbrød)

 

Even har tegnet og postet fire nye striper av tegneserien sin på forumet han deler greiene sine på.

«Hvordan går det med Chili?» spør Isak mens han scroller hvileløst nedover feeden på menews. 

Even kikker opp fra tegningen sin. «Det går bra! Den siste stripa jeg posta har over 67800 hits allerede!» 

«Kult! Kan jeg se?»

«Selvfølgelig» sier Even og skyver flakskjermen foran Isak. 

Profilen hans, hvor han poster tegneserien «Always Chili» har sinnsykt mange følgere. Isak trykker på den siste oppdateringen. Chili er et dovendyr som er dønn og gjensidig forelska i giraffen Potagaldra. De to finner gjensidig støtte i hverandre. Potagaldra har problemer med å holde hodet oppe med den lange halsen sin, men når Chili klamrer seg fast rundt nakken hans, er det ikke noe problem. Chili trenger Potagaldra like mye, for han liker ikke å få kvaen fra trærne i pelsen sin. 

Even har laget tegneserier om de to i mange år. Han overfører ting fra både dagliglivet og fra fantasien til de to søte, fargerike dyrene. 

Den nye stripa handler om at Chili prøver å overbevise Potagaldra om at han er den som mest forelska av de to. Potagaldra snur halsen rundt og ser på Chili med triste øyne og sier at han er lei seg, men at selv om hans register av følelser er flekkete, så er de mye lenger en Chilis. 

Isak ler og kysser ut i lufta mot Even. «Du ass! Jeg skjønner ikke hvor du tar det fra.»

Even smiler. «Nei, ikke jeg heller, men det er vel du som er inspirasjonen til denne i hvertfall.»

 

Lørdagen ser de bare på gamle serier på TV, spiser bestilt mat og spiller Myls på playstation 74.

 

Søndag starter de tidlig med å forberede middagen. Det vil si, Even forbereder middagen, Isak holder han med selskap. Even kutter grønnsaker, marinerer kjøtt, lager saus og setter deig til heving. Isak leser høyt fra menews hva alle vennene har lagt ut, før han dekker bordet og rydder vekk oppvask, klær og annet rot fra stua. Når alt er klart setter de seg i stua.

«Kommer Jørgen eller? Du har ikke hørt noe fra han?» spør Isak. Han dør etter å høre noe nytt om Jørgen og Marielle eller Alex og Kyrre. 

«Nei, tror det blir bare Maria, Ingvild og Fredrik.»

«Åh..» sier Isak. Han hører med en gang hvor kjipt det høres ut og forter seg å tilføye; «Nei ikke sånn altså! Gleder meg til å se dem, men skulle gjerne ha snakka med Jørgen. Du vet…»

Even humrer. «Ja kjære, jeg vet!»

 

Det blir en kjempekoselig familiemiddag. Fredrik har som vanlig masse og fortelle fra Nordsjøen. De kan ikke unngå å se det salige blikket til Maria når hun ser på han. Og hvordan blikket til Fredrik hele tiden søker seg til Marias. 

Både foreldrene og besteforeldre følger interessert med når Ingvild forteller om skolen, kjæresten, håndballen og vennene. Hun har alltid vært en aktiv jente, som blir best i alt hun holder på med. Hun trives på skolen, får gode karakterer, har en kjæreste som behandler henne som en prinsesse, hun har gode venner og har nå begynt å spille håndball for et lag som kan få henne et hakk videre. Hun er av typen som har noe positivt å si om alt og alle, og det er sikkert derfor det går så bra for henne. Isak og Even kan bli litt engstelige av at hun alltid syns alt er så bra, men de ønsker henne selvfølgelig alt godt. De klarer bare ikke helt å relatere til all positiviteten. Ingvild er en utrolig jente, og de er umåtelig stolte av henne. 

 

Uka går treigt forbi. De får ryddet inn utemøblene og forberedt seg for snøen som er meldt. Det er veldig sjelden det snør lenger, da må man i tilfelle langt opp på fjellet, men denne høsten har vært kald. Alle håper på snø, og nå er det en mulighet for det. Værmeldingene nå er ganske bombesikre i forhold til hvordan det var før. 

De snakker ikke så mye om det, men de skulle veldig gjerne ha snakket med Jørgen. For alt de vet, kan alt ha gått til helvete med både Marielle, Kyrre og Alex. Det er ingenting de kunne gjøre for å finne ut av det. Å respektere barn og barnebarns privatliv står høyt for dem. Det eneste de kan gjøre er å vente tålmodig, og håpe at noen vil si noe til dem. 

 

De får et lite håp når Jørgen sender melding på torsdagen for å spørre om å få låne bilen på fredagen. «Han skal ta med seg Marielle på date på fredag!» roper Even idet han har lest meldingen.

Isak blir nesten litt for glad. «Åh yess! Når kommer han og henter bilen?»

«Wait for it…» sier Even og ser spent ned på håndleddet sitt. Den svake vibrasjonslyden får dem begge til å skvette. 

«Hva sier han??» Isak er helt i hundre.

«Han henter den i kveld!» roper Even 

«Oooojj!» Isak ler og klapper. «Shit hvordan i helvete skal vi klare å holde oss rolige, og la vær å grave og spørre om alt vi lurer på??»

Even rister på hodet i latteren sin. «Åh, jeg vet ikke, men vi må klare det! Please Isak, vi må klare å passe på hverandre så nysgjerrigheten ikke tar overhånd.»

Det tar hverandre i hånda på det. At de skal la Jørgen fortelle det han vil fortelle, og ikke grave i privatlivet hans. Og ikke i Alex og Kyrres privatliv heller. 

 

De er overdrevet chill når Jørgen slenger seg ned i lenestolen. «Hva er det med dere a? Lurer dere ikke på hvordan det går med Marielle?»

Isak ser på Jørgen med et intenst, men unnskyldende blikk. «Æh jo, klart vi lurer på det, men vi vil jo ikke grave i privatlivet ditt…» 

Jørgen ler og peker på dem. «Åh dere er så gode på å late som ingenting, men jeg ser jo at dere holder på å sprekke av nysgjerrighet!»

Even sprekker. «Ja men fortell da for faen!» 

Jørgen tar seg til brystet og ser i taket. «Ahh Marielle… Hun er morsom, hun er pen, hun er smart, og jeg er så forelska at jeg ikke vet hvilket bein jeg skal stå på.» Han sukker tungt og fikler med genserermet sitt. «Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg aldri har følt det sånn som det her før…»

«Aaww!» utbryter Isak. «Det er jo verdens beste følelse!»

Jørgen ser i gulvet. «Jaaa, men det er skikkelig skummelt også… Vi har det skikkelig gøy og koselig og alt det der, og vi har kyssa flere ganger… men jeg er så redd for at hun ikke føler det samme. Jeg blir helt gal av det!»

«Åh det høres ut som en veldig bra begynnelse!» Sier Even med et glis og klemmer hånda til Jørgen over bordet.

«Hun sa hvertfall ja til å bli med meg på date i morra, da! Tenkte å ta henne med opp på utsikten på Ekeberg. Ta med litt tepper og kakao og sånn. Er det kleint?»

Isak kan ikke noe for at smilet hans vrenger seg litt. «Mmmm er ikke det tidenes makeout-sted da…? Det var i hvert fall det før i tiden. Hun kan kanskje få litt feil inntrykk? Dere som er sånne dansere, du skulle ikke heller tatt henne med opp på taket på den gamle operaen da? Store deler av taket er jo dekorert med mosaikk av ballettdansere. Selv om mye av det er slitt vekk på de femti årene, er det sikkert kult for henne å se på.»

Operaen var blitt gjort om til kjøpesenter og leiligheter for over tretti år siden, da det ble bygget et nytt og flott storsenter for klassisk musikk og dans, men det var fortsatt mulig å gå på det gamle operataket.

 

Jørgen tenker så det knaker og nikker. «Det høres egentlig veldig mye bedre ut! Vil absolutt ikke at hun skal tro at jeg bare vil få henne på rygg liksom… Tar henne heller med på operataket jeg, takk for tipset!»

«Bare hyggelig du!» sier Isak og rødmer litt av tanken på alle de gangene han og Even har hatt sex på operataket. Det føles som en mannsalder siden, men det sitter spikret i hukommelsen. 

 

Jørgen reiser seg og klemmer dem. Idet han skal til å gå ned trappa stopper han opp. «Og jeg har ikke snakket noe mer med Alex. Regner egentlig med at han er sammen med Kyrre, ellers så hadde jeg helt sikkert hørt fra han. Sorry, det er alt jeg vet.» 

Even klemmer Isaks hånd. «Vi krysser fingre for de to,» sier han.

«Ja, det gjør jeg også» sier Jørgen og løper ned trappa og forsvinner ut i den kalde novemberkvelden.


	14. O helga natt

Det er bekmørkt ute når Even våkner av at Isak står ved siden av senga og rusker han i håret og kysser han på pannen. «Baby, hva gjør du oppe nå? Det er jo midt på natta.» Even snur seg og borer ansiktet ned i puta.

«Even du må hjelpe meg. Det er noe galt med musikkanlegget, det står bare og blinker…»

«Hæ? Hvorfor skal du høre på musikk nå?»

«Jeg kom på en sang som jeg bare måtte høre på, og nå får jeg ikke skrudd av igjen.»

Even grynter og gnir seg i øynene. «Å herregud a! Greit, jeg kommer.» 

Isak tasser inn i stua igjen. Even kommer subbende etter. 

«Det anlegget ser da helt normalt ut?» sier Even og gjesper høyt.

Isak gliser og stryker den trøtte mannen sin over kinnet. «Ja. Never mind. Jeg fikk det til.»

«Men, for faen da Isak. Skal ikke du legge deg? Hva er klokka egentlig?»

«Tror jeg blir oppe en stund til. Klokka er bare kvart over to.»

«What? Hva skjer med deg a? Samma det. Jeg går og legger meg igjen» sier Even irritert og snur seg for å gå. Så bråstopper han. «Ååååhhh Isak…»

Han tar hånda til Isak og går mot verandadøra. «Herregud noe så nydelig!»

Snøen laver ned i store flak for første gang på flere år. Midt på verandaen er det en sti av fotspor som former et stort hjerte. Hjertet er omkranset av seks snølykter med lys inni, noe som lyser opp hele kunstverket.

Even står som forsteinet og måper, han bare stirrer ut. «Isak…» hvisker han.

Isak drar fram en haug med klær og støvler han har gjemt bak gardina. «Ta på deg det her da» sier han og legger joggebukse, boblejakke, lue og raggsokker på stolen ved siden av Even.

Even kler på seg uten å slippe kunstverket på verandaen med øynene som blir blankere og blankere. Isak kler på seg uten å slippe Even med blikket.

 

Den kalde lufta slår mot dem når de åpner verandadøra og går ut. Even blir stående ved tuppen på hjertet. Isak stiller seg tett inntil ryggen hans og slår armene rundt han. Det spraker i flammene inni lyktene, ellers er alt stille. Store, myke snøflak treffer dem i ansiktet. Even er fortsatt målløs, Isak undertrykker lysten til å si noe. Vil la øyeblikket vare lenge og nyter følelsen av å ha gjort noe som gleder Even så mye.

 

Even drar Isak rundt og klemmer han inntil seg. Så blir de stående i stillhet i noen minutter til. «Du sto opp midt på natten for å gjøre dette for å glede meg...?» hvisker Even inn i øret til Isak. 

Isak nikker og ser opp i de blå, blanke øynene til Even. «Ja, fordi jeg elsker deg så mye.»

Even kommer med et knapt hørbart hulk. «Fy faen så høyt jeg elsker deg!» sier han med grøtete stemme. 

Han legger kinnet mot tinningen til Isak, og tar et fastere grep rundt skuldrene hans. Isak blir fylt av verdens beste følelse. Han føler seg trygg og elsket. Han er stolt og rørt over å ha gjort Even så glad. 

Isak snur seg og drar Even med seg. «Se der» sier han og peker på benken inntil veggen. Den er full av puter og ulltepper. På bordet står det to kopper og en termos. 

Even ser på mannen sin og smiler fra øre til øre. «Isak…»

Isak drar han med seg bort til benken. De setter seg og Isak brer et teppe over dem begge.

«Hva har du i termosen a?» spør Even. 

«Solbærtoddy» sier Isak og skjenker i koppene. Så drar han opp en flaske fra under puta med et stort glis. «Og vodka!» Han heller en god klunk vodka i begge koppene og gir den ene til Even.

Even ler. «Wow, det her blir jo bare bedre og bedre!» 

«Skål min kjæreste!» sier Isak og klinker koppene mot hverandre.

«Skål min elskede. Tusen takk for dette. For en utrolig rørende og hyggelig overraskelse.»

Even drar Isak godt inn i armkroken sin. Toddyen og armkroken varmer godt i den kalde natten. Isak trykker på remoten. Ut av høyttalerne i veggen strømmer de myke tonene av introen til O helga natt.

«Å den er så fin» sier Even. 

Even vet det ikke, men Isak har et helt spesielt forhold til den sangen. Isak får opp minner og følelser som spenner fra sorg, skrekk og angst til lettelse og glede hver gang han hører den. «Den fineste» hvisker han.

Musikken drar han tilbake til den kvelden i desember 2016, da han hadde sittet i kirken ved siden av moren og faren og nettopp fått en melding av Even, for første gang siden Even gikk naken ut av hotellrommet på Plaza. Hvordan Nils Beck hadde sett rett på han mens han sang O helga natt, akkurat som om han hadde sagt «hva gjør du her? Løp!» Hvordan det hadde fått han til å se på meldingen en gang til og fått hjertet langt opp i halsen. Hvordan han hadde løpt hele veien til Nissen, livredd for at han aldri skulle få se Even igjen. I live. Hvor utrolig lettet han hadde vært da han så Even komme ut av døra. Hvordan han bare visste at han aldri igjen skulle la Even være alene, og håpet om at Even aldri igjen ville la han være alene.

Han har aldri sagt til Even hvorfor den sangen går så inn på han. Akkurat det må han få ha for seg selv. Han vil kunne høre på den sangen og huske den kvelden og få de følelsene uten å bli trøstet for det. Og det var den sangen han hadde kommet på, og bare måtte høre på tidligere i natt. Og mens han hørte på den, hadde snøen begynt å lave ned. 

 

De prater og drikker, ler og skåler. Klokka blir fem før vodkaflaska og termosen er tom, nesene er røde av kulde og hjertet i snøen er dekket av et tykt lag med store snøfiller. Isak snøvler frem at det hadde vært digg å ligge tett inntil hverandre inne i den varme senga. 

Før de går inn, tråkker Even opp hjertet igjen. Det blir kanskje litt skjevt og sjanglete, men det er et hjerte. 

 

Når Isak våkner sitter Even på sengekanten og gulper i seg vann fra en halvannenliters-flaske. Han strekker seg etter flasken. «Åhhhh vann…» Han får flasken og en paracet av Even. 

Isak drikker en liter på styrten. «Fuck, hvem sin brilliante idé var det å drikke vodka midt på natten?» sier han og graver seg ned i dyna igjen. 

«Jeg vet ikke, men det var skikkelig verdt det» ler Even og graver seg ned ved siden av han. 

 

De sover til langt på dag. Når de står opp er snøen borte. Det er bare noen bittesmå hauger igjen der snølyktene har vært. De står og ser ut av verandadøra. Det regner og blåser. 

«Det føles som om jeg våknet i natt til en magisk verden som egentlig ikke eksisterer» sier Even lavt.  
Isak bryter ut i latter. «Du ass!»

«Du skal bare holde kjeft, det var du som skapte den magiske verdenen!» ler Even og kiler Isak så han hopper bortover gulvet.

 

De slenger seg på sofaen og blir der. Bestiller kebab og ser på TV. Sovner etter en halv kebab og en halv film.

Isak våkner av vibrasjonen av en melding. «Even! Det er melding fra Kyrre!»

Even skvetter opp. «Hæ? Hva?»

«Kyrre spør om vi vil ha besøk i kveld!» Isak ser ut som han har falt ned fra månen.

Even er plutselig lys våken. «Men så svar han da! Skriv at han kan komme!»

Isak skriver med pekefingeren i lufta før han trykker tommel og pekefinger sammen. «Sendt!»

Begge stirrer på håndleddet til Isak. Etter et halvt minutt vibrerer det og meldingen lyser opp. «Ok, kult! Er der om en time.»

«Uæææææ» roper de i kor. Isak griper tak i ansiktet til Even. «Ok, helt chill nå! Vi klarer det her. Vi er helt chill!»

Even nikker frenetisk. «Ja det her har vi virkelig ingenting med! Vi er bare to helt chille, gamle gubber. Vi har ingenting med privatlivet til Kyrre å gjøre!»

 

De reiser seg fra sofaen og begynner å løpe litt rundt seg selv. De rydder litt tafatt før de kommer seg inn på kjøkkenet for å se om de har noe å servere.

«Jeg lager vafler» sier Even. «Ta og lag noe saft da.» 

«Shit, vi har ikke mer saft etter toddyen i natt» sier Isak, nesten på panikkens rand.

«Samma det, lag te da. Og baby, da må du koke opp vannet først!» ler Even.

«Å hold kjeft a!» Isak flirer og fyller opp vannkokeren.

En bunke vafler og en kanne te senere, setter de seg i stua og venter på Kyrre. De prøver å roe seg ned. «Hvorfor blir vi så nervøse av det her?» spørr Isak mens han switcher hvileløst gjennom Tv-kanalene. 

«Fordi vi lurer sånn på hvordan det går, men vi vet at vi ikke kan spørre» sier Even tørt.

 

Begge skvetter himmelhøyt når det ringer på. «KOM INN!» roper de i kor. De ser på hverandre med vidåpne øyne. «Nå må vi faen meg skjerpe oss!» hvisker Isak.

 

De sitter pent og pyntelig og smiler når Kyrre kommer opp trappa.

«Hei! Takk for at jeg fikk komme!» sier han og gir dem en klem før han setter seg i lenestolen. «Wow! Vafler og greier, jo!»

Even dytter fatet med vafler over bordet. «Vær så god forsyn deg!» 

«Så hyggelig å få besøk av deg, da!» sier Isak med et bredt smil. «Alt bra med deg?» Even trykker hånda hans, selv om ikke spørsmålet var noe drøyt. 

«Har det bra jeg, hvordan er det med dere?» sier Kyrre med munnen full av vaffel. 

«Vi har det så bra som gammalt folk kan ha det» sier Even og ler.

De spiser vafler og drikker te, mens Isak og Even lurer fælt på hva som er den egentlige grunnen til at Kyrre er på besøk. 

 

«Mmmm jeg har en skoleoppgave i livskunnskap som skal handle om oppvekst før og nå. Jeg lurer på om det er greit om jeg bruker de notatene om dere og barna deres, sånn at jeg kan sammenligne med min egen oppvekst? Jeg har liksom ingen andre å spørre…»

Isak og Even lyser opp. «Ja men selvfølgelig kan du det!» sier Even. 

Kyrre puster lettet ut og smiler til dem. «Åh tusen takk! Da har jeg kommet langt med oppgaven allerede!»

«Men du trenger vel litt påfyll på historiene da, eller?» sier Isak håpefullt. 

Kyrre ser på dem litt forlegent. «Det er kjempekult hvis jeg kan komme og spørre dere om et par ting til.»

«Ja herregud! Kom når du vil!» sier Isak, samtidig som Even sier «Ja selvfølgelig! Spør om hva du vil!»

«Haha tusen takk! Det er helt supert! Er det greit om jeg kommer på tirsdag ettermiddag?»

«Klart det! Det er bare hyggelig» sier Isak.

Kyrre reiser seg for å gå. «Da ses vi på tirsdag da. Ha det fint så lenge!»

Isak sprekker. «Unnskyld at jeg spør asså, men ble jo litt nysgjerrig da vi snakket på telefonen… Har du prata noe mer med Alex, eller?» sier han, mens Even klemmer han krampaktig hardt i hånda.

Kyrre smiler og rister svakt på hodet. «Ja, vi har vært ganske mye sammen, men jeg forstår meg liksom ikke helt på han» sier han og dumper ned i lenestolen igjen.

«Å? Hvordan da?» utbryter Even som om han aldri hadde prøvd å holde igjen Isaks nysgjerrige spørsmål. 

«Hmmm, nei jeg vet ikke helt. Har jo skjønt at Alex har vært en runde eller to rundt kvartalet, for å si det sånn… men med meg så stopper det etter litt kyssing. Vi har det jo dødshyggelig og jeg liker han kjempegodt, men jeg er litt redd for at jeg havner i friendzone på den her også.»

 

Isak og Even veksler et kjapt blikk. De vet de ikke må gjøre det, men… «Vi vet at han liker deg bedre enn alle de andre, at det er derfor han drar det ut. Han er faktisk helt lost i deg. Ryktene sier at Alex ikke visste hva det ville si å være forelska før han møtte deg…» sier Even lavt, som om noen skulle høre dem. 

Kyrre lyser opp. «Hæ? Hvordan vet dere det?»

Isak og Even trekker på skuldrene. «Vi hører ting» sier Isak.

Smilet til Kyrre blir så stort og så salig at det er en fryd å se på. Han ser så lettet og glad ut. 

«Tror faktisk ikke jeg har visst hva det vil si å være forelska før nå jeg heller. Er det normalt å ikke få sove, ikke orke å spise, og bare gå rundt i en følelsesboble?»

«JA!» sier Isak og Even i kor. Kyrre ler, Even og Isak ler og de skåler i te. «For forelskelse!» sier Isak.

«For forelskelse» ler Kyrre og Even.

Even setter opp en alvorlig mine. «Kyrre, det du har fått vite nå, har du ikke hørt fra oss! Vi kommer til å nekte hardnakka for dette om det skulle komme tilbake på oss. Og du vet folk tror mer på et søtt, gammelt ektepar enn på en ung jypling, sant?» Even blunker og smiler til Kyrre.

«Klart det! Ville ikke finne på å tyste på et søtt, gammelt ektepar!» ler Kyrre. «Men seriøst. Tusen takk! Jeg vurderte faktisk å dumpe han før han dumpet meg… men jeg får vel se det an litt da.»

Isak og Even bare humrer. De vet de har gått over streken, men i dette tilfellet kan det virke som om det var på sin plass.

Kyrre reiser seg igjen og går mot trappa. «Tusen takk ass dere! Vi ses på tirsdag, da!»

 

Isak og Even ser på hverandre. «Ble det der helt feil eller?» spør Even.

Isak rister på hodet. «Neineinei, det der bare måtte vi si! Det kan vi stå for. For oss selv asså, ikke for noen andre.»

Even drar Isak opp på fanget sitt. «Tenk om vi reddet et forhold da, baby!»

Isak ler og gir mannen sin et mykt kyss på munnen. «Det er jeg rimelig sikker på at vi gjorde! Og hvis de to blir sammen, så skal vi to ta æren for det i all fremtid. Ja, bare oss imellom, da!»


	15. onde planer

Lørdag morgen våkner Isak av skramling fra kjøkkenet. Han åpner et øye og ser på klokka. Ti over ni. Han brer kroppen sin utover hele senga. Evens side er kald. Isak legger hodet på Evens kalde pute. Han snuser inn den familiære, gode, trygge lukta og er på vei inn i drømmeland igjen når den forlokkende kaffelukten fra kjøkkenet når nesa hans. Han trekker dyna over hodet, men kaffeduften sitter igjen i nesa. Ti sekunder senere slenger han av seg dyna og følger duftsporet inn på kjøkkenet.

Even står med ryggen til og triller ut rundstykker. Uten å snu seg heller han kaffe i en kopp og setter den på benken ved siden av seg. Isak tar koppen i den ene hånda og sniker den andre rundt livet på bakeren sin. «God morgen» sier han og kysser Even i nakken. «God morgen» sier Even og snur seg og kysser Isak på kinnet. Han har mel på haka, nesa og langt oppover armene. Isak smiler og stryker vekk melet fra nesa og haka med fingeren.

Han tar med seg kaffekoppen og setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet. Skjermen ligger åpen med en ny oppdatering av «Always Chili» på forsiden. Even må ha stått opp grytidlig. 

«Wow! Du har tegna en helt ny stripe allerede! Kan jeg se?»

«Ja, jeg hadde stripa klar i hodet da jeg våknet, så jeg måtte bare stå opp. Selvfølgelig kan du se.»

Isak trykker seg inn på den nye stripa. Det kommer alltid bare et bilde av gangen, og hvert bilde dekker hele siden.

Bilde 1: Potagaldra våkner av at Chili rusker han i luggen. «Hva driver du med, det er midt på natta» sier giraffen irritert. «Ja, sorry, men jeg må så innmari på do. Du vet jeg ikke tør å gå alene.»

2: Chili klatrer ned på bakken. Potagaldra ser sur ut. «Greit. Fort deg da!» 

3: De står et stykke bortenfor treet de har sovet under. Giraffen venter utålmodig. «Skulle du på do eller?» Chili gliser. «Nei, never mind, måtte visst ikke likevel.»

4: Potagaldra ser ut som han skal eksplodere. «Hva faen Chili?! Jeg går og sover igjen, skal du være med?» «Nah, tror jeg blir oppe en stund.»

5: Giraffen har snudd ryggen til og står med et store, blanke øyne og munnen vidåpen. «Åhhh Chili…»

6: En stor, hjerteformet dam ligger foran dem. Rundt den er det gravet seks små groper med ildfluelaver oppi, som lyser opp hjertedammen. «Herregud, noe så nydelig!» sier Potagaldra med tårer i øynene. «Jeg visste ikke engang at det hadde regnet i natt… det er jo måneder siden sist.»

7: De står ved tuppen av hjertet. Potagaldra lener hodet på skulderen til Chili. «Du sto opp midt på natten for å gjøre alt dette for å glede meg…?» «Fordi jeg elsker deg så mye» sier Chili.

8: Ansiktet til Chili er dekket av girafftunge. «Fy faen så høyt jeg elsker deg, Chili!»

9: De drikker vann, ler og spruter på hverandre mens de bader i dammen.

10: Det har blitt lysere. Chili henger over nakken til Potagaldra. De sover under treet.

11: Det er dagslys og sola steker. De står og ser på flekken der dammen har vært. Vannet har sivet ned i sanden og ildfluelarvene har stukket av. «Det føles som om jeg våknet i natt til en magisk verden som egentlig ikke eksisterer. Du ler du, men du skal bare holde kjeft, det var du som skapte magien!» «Skjønner ikke hva du snakker om» ler Chili. 

 

Isak ler og ser på Even. «Hvor i all verden kom dette fra da?»

Even trykker en melete finger på nesa hans. «Aner ikke. Har hvertfall ingenting å gjøre med det snøhjertet og de lyktene.»

«Ahh, godt å høre at du ikke har gjennomskua den onde planen min, da» sier Isak med et lurt glis.

«Hæ? Har du en ond plan? Hva går den ut på?»

«Å manipulere deg til å lage striper som gjør at følgerne dine skjønner at Chili er mest forelska. Og ifølge kommentarene, så har planen fungert til punkt og prikke. Mwahahaha!»

«Chili er så søøøt <3 Elsker det. Kjempesøt.» «Måtte gråte litt, så nydelig var det.» Isak leser høyt fra kommentarene med skadefryd. Plutselig får han en neve mel gnidd i ansiktet. «Faen, jeg burde visst at det var en ond hensikt bak det. Og jeg som trodde du gjorde for å være søt!» Even ler og fanger nevene som slår mot han. 

En ny kommentar kommer inn og begge ler høyt. Even gjør til stemmen og leser høyt. «Beklager å måtte si det, men dovendyr og giraffer lever faktisk på to forskjellige kontinenter.» Isak ler så han skriker. «Hahaha ja, det er jo det eneste som skurrer i denne tegneserien! At dovendyr graver hjertedammer og snakker engelsk med giraffkjæresten sin er jo ikke det minste rart.»

Isak ser på Even og ler enda høyere. «Kom deg i dusjen nå. Du har mel over hele deg!»

«Og det sier du?? Du ser ut som den avskyelige snømannen!» ler Even og drar med seg Isak mot badet. «Og ingen distraksjoner! Rundstykkene må ut av ovnen om 15 minutter!»

 

En halvtime senere spiser de overstekte rundstykker med gulost. «Har det kommet noen flere morsomme kommentarer eller?» spør Isak nysgjerrig.

«Ja det har det, men jeg har ikke tenkt til å mate egoet ditt noe mer i dag, så det blir mellom meg og følgerne mine.»

Isak smiler bredt. «Du har kanskje glemt at jeg er en av dem? Mulig jeg legger inn en hyggelig kommentar senere.»

 

På ettermiddagen kommer Jørgen tilbake med bilen. Det er som om de kan se den rosa skyen han svever på. 

«Så det gikk bra i går, da?» sier Even med et glis. 

«Hihihehe ja!» sier Jørgen og rødmer.

Isak og Even ser på hverandre med et salig smil. Gutten er nesten ikke til å kjenne igjen, han er en fnisende, rødmende klump. «Ååå så bra! Vi har tenkt på deg vet du» sier Isak. 

«Det var jo helt sinnsykt bra idé med det gamle operataket. Hun digga det! Vi så på alle de mosaikkbildene av ballettdansere, de er jo sykt kule! Så satt vi på de teppene og putene jeg hadde med og så utover sjøen mens vi drakk rødvin. Vi fikk prata om så masse, og jeg kan ikke huske sist jeg lo så mye! Vi satt der dritlenge, selv om det var jævlig kaldt, vi hadde jo masse tepper og sånn. Hun krøp helt inntil meg og vi bare satt der og holdt rundt hverandre. Shit ass, jeg er så lost jeg nå! Selv om hun sa rett ut at hun likte meg skikkelig godt, så er jeg helt nervevrak. I hele dag har jeg bare gått rundt og sett på håndleddet mitt. Jeg er jo helt desp!» 

«Det er jo akkurat sånn det skal føles når man er skikkelig forelska det da! Skrekkblandet fryd» sier Even og blunker til han.

«Men hva skal jeg gjøre nå, liksom? Ahh jeg er jo blitt helt geleklump, jeg skjønner ingenting!»

Alle tre tenker så det knaker. Isak lyser opp og setter pekefingeren i været. «Spør henne hva hun har lyst å gjøre, da. Si at du får låne bil og at du blir med på hva som helst!»

«Det var ingen dum idé» sier Even og smiler til Isak.

«Ja faen, Det var jo kjempelurt, det gjør jeg! Faen så bra datingtips du har da morfar!» 

Isak smiler fra øre til øre. «Jeg er mer romantisk enn alle tror, skjønner du» sier han og trykker hardt i Evens hånd. 

Jørgen ser bekymra ut. «Men hvor lenge skal jeg vente før jeg ber henne på denne nye daten da?»

«Hmmm…» sier Isak og de to andre ser på han for å få svar på spørsmålet. «Syns du skal la det også være opp til henne jeg. Send henne en melding hvor du takker for den hyggelige kvelden dere hadde, og skriv at du er med på date med henne når som helst og hvor som helst. At du får låne bil, og blir med på hva som helst.»

Jørgen høres usikker ut. «Men høres ikke det litt desp ut, da?»

«Men er du ikke det da? Hun har jo allerede sagt at hun liker deg skikkelig godt, så det gjør vel ingen ting om hun skjønner at du er litt lost i henne?»

«Hmmm nei, det er sant. Men når skal jeg sende den meldingen da?»

«Når som helst. Nå, etterpå, i morgen.. men ikke vent alt for lenge hvis du skal takke for den fine daten dere hadde i samme meldinga.» Isak er helt på hugget. 

Jørgen tenker seg om et øyeblikk, før han reiser seg. «Tar meg noe å drikke jeg» sier han og går mot kjøkkenet.

 

Han kommer tilbake et minutt senere, sprutrød i ansiktet med en colaboks i hånda. «Jeg gjorde det ass!»

«Hæ?» sier Isak og Even i kor.

«Jeg sendte henne melding! Shit, helvete, hva har jeg gjort?»

Det vibrerer på håndleddet hans. De tre ser skrekkslagent på hverandre et øyeblikk før Jørgen ser på meldinga. Han bare stirrer på den.

«Hva sier hun??» roper Isak og Even i kor. 

Jørgen stammer når han leser meldinga. «Så kult! Plukk meg opp i Myntekroken 175 på lørdag klokka 14.00;)»

«ÆÆÆæææææ» skriker alle tre. «Shiiiiiit! Jeg skal på date med drømmedama på lørdag, og jeg aner ikke hva vi skal. Hva skal jeg ha på meg, skal jeg ha med meg noe?» Jørgen får et lite meltdown. 

Even tar hånda hans over bordet. «Dette blir dritbra! Bare ta på deg casual klær. Du trenger ikke ta med noe. Dette er jo hennes, opplegg ikke sant? Bare ta det derfra.»

Jørgen ser på morfarene sine med tindrende blå øyne. «Shit hva er det dere har lurt meg til å gjøre nå..? Jeg digger det! Jeg kommer til å dø hver dag fram til lørdag, men jeg digger det!»

«Du overlever nok, selv om nervene kanskje kommer til å ligge litt utenpå» ler Isak.

Jørgen reiser seg for å gå. Han gir dem begge en god klem og går mot trappa. 

«Jørgen» sier Isak rolig. 

«Ja?»

«Du vet vi ikke vil blande oss i privatlivet ditt, men det her skal vi faen meg ha utfyllende rapport om.»

«Tro meg, det skal dere få!» ler Jørgen og løper ned trappa og forsvinner. 

 

Isak og Even gir hverandre highfive og ler når de hører ytterdøra smelle igjen. 

Even drar Isak inntil seg. «Baby, jeg visste ikke at du hadde så mange gode ideer om dater… Jeg får jo dårlig samvittighet med tanke på hvor fantasiløse dater jeg har tatt deg med på opp igjennom.» 

«Haha hadde du sagt at du ble med på hva som helst, hadde jeg bare bedt deg på pizza og FIFA uansett. Håper Marielle har litt bedre fantasi.» 

«Pizza og FIFA høres ut som en drømmedate for meg da. Og når jeg tenker meg om, har vi jo hatt mange av de» ler Even og kysser Isak på panna.

«Men så er jo du drømmemannen min også da» sier Isak og sklir langt inn i armkroken til drømmemannen sin.


	16. oppvekst

Det ser ut til å bli en stille helg. Maria, Fredrik, Ingvild og Martin er på helgetur til Seychellene. De har ikke hørt fra Jørgen, men i og med at han er alene hjemme, regner de ikke med at han kommer på søndagsmiddag.

Det er første søndag på lenge at det ikke blir familiemiddag. De lager seg pizza og har filmmaraton.

Utpå kvelden samles likevel familien. Selv om det er over tvfonen, er det godt å se dem alle sammen. Til og med Jørgen stikker innom samtalen, selv om han tydelig har hangover.

Johannes kan endelig bekrefte at de kommer til Norge i jula. Alle jubler og skriker når han kommer med nyheten. Lille-Isak og Eveline er ville av glede. De viser fram en hel haug med tegninger de har tegnet av seg og familien på ski, med snømenn og appelsin og kvikklunsj. Så synger de en rekke norske julesanger de har øvd på. 

Johannes har allerede booket den faste hytta i Jotunheimen for fire dager i romjula og inviterer alle til å bli med. Ungene ber bokstavelig talt på sine knær. «Pliiiiiis! Alle må bli med!» sier Eveline med et bedende blikk helt oppi kameraet.

«Vi er med!» roper Maria og Ingvild mens de dytter hver sin mann i siden.

«Vi også!» ler Fredrik og Martin.

«Farfars pliiis!» sier Lille-Isak med foldede hender. 

Isak og Even veksler et kjapt blikk. «Klart vi er med!» Alle jubler igjen.

«Jørgen, er du der?» roper Maria.

Jørgen kommer til syne i bildet sitt igjen med et stort glass cola. «Jeg er med!» ler han. «Kan Alex også bli med? Hvis han kan da..»

«Klart Alex kan bli med!» sier Johannes og ler. «Hvordan går det med den lille skurken? Jeg har ikke sett han på sikkert fem år.»

«Haha Alex er Alex» flirer Jørgen.

«Ah, det er godt å høre. Kult om han blir med!»

 

Isak og Even er fylt opp til randen av gode følelser etter den samtalen. De bare sitter og gliser lenge etterpå. «Åhh jeg gleder meg så sinnsykt til å se dem!» sier Isak med begge hendene trykket mot hjertet.

«Jaaa! Men mest av alt gleder jeg meg til å klemme dem. Holde rundt dem. Shit, jeg kommer til å være den slitsomme, klengete bestefaren hele jula» sukker Even.

Isak ler. «Same!» 

 

Når de har lagt seg den kvelden, blir de liggende å smile ut i lufta med hendene flettet sammen.

«Åh, familie ass! Det er bare det beste som finnes. Det hadde jeg ikke trodd da jeg vokste opp.» Stemmen til Isak er helt salig. 

«Vi er så heldige» sier Even andektig og klemmer Isaks hånd. 

«Jeg er så glad for at jeg har hatt muligheten til å gi barna mine en bedre oppvekst enn jeg hadde selv. Med mer trygghet og mer kjærlighet» sier Isak lavt.

Even drar Isak inntil seg, kysser han på panna og stryker han over håret. 

«Men du?» sier Isak.

«Mmmm?»

«Du vet når Kyrre spurte oss om han kunne bruke notatene om vår og barnas oppvekst? Da sa han at han ikke hadde noen andre å spørre… den gutten vet jo omtrent hele livshistorien vår, men vi vet jo ingenting om han…»

«Hmm ja det er sant. Men han er jo en så harmonisk og god gutt. Jeg håper og tror at han også har fått masse trygghet og kjærlighet og har hatt gode folk rundt seg i oppveksten.»

«Ja, håper det» hvisker Isak og sovner i Evens trygge, varme armkrok. 

 

Neste morgen sitter Isak ved kjøkkenbordet og scroller igjennom menews mens Even steker egg og bacon. Plutselig ler Isak av full hals. «Haha åååå Even om og se!» 

Det er bilde av Sana og Yousef, de tre voksne barna deres, de fem barnebarna i forskjellige aldre og det nye lille oldebarnet. Alle er oppstilt i et fotballmål og har på seg fotballdrakter. Det minste nurket troner i midten, holdt oppe av pappaens armer. Den lille jenta har et vilt, svart hår til alle kanter og store, runde øyne. Føttene hennes hviler på en fotball. Hun har på seg en bitteliten fotballtrøye med nr 11 på brystet.

De ler enda mer når de ser teksten under bildet: «Endelig er vi et fulltallig fotballag! Men vi trenger fortsatt innbyttere;) Nå blir det trening på fulltid fram mot VM i 2096!»

 

Alle som kjenner Sana og Yousef kommer til å ta den joken. Det er dessuten en joke som har gått i generasjoner. Barna og barnebarna deres har alltid hatt et «press» på seg til å bidra til at familiens fotballag blir fulltallig. Det har ikke vært et bryllup eller barnedåp i den familien uten at fotballaget har blitt nevnt i talene. 

 

Isak skriver en kommentar under bildet. «Hurra! Endelig!! Gratulerer så mye med ny stjerne på laget<3<3 Vi heier på dere i 2096!»

Rett etter kommer svar på kommentaren fra Sana og Yousefs barnebarn Elias. «Tusen takk onkel Isak! Sees på tribunen i 2096;)» 

 

«Når det er snakk om forskjeller på oppvekst før og nå, burde Kyrre egentlig heller snakke med Sana enn med oss. Greit at det er en del forskjeller på oppveksten vår i forhold til barnebarna våre, men det er nok ingenting i forhold til forskjellen på oppveksten til Sana og hennes barnebarn.»

«Ja du sier noe der…» sier Even og løper til komfyren for å redde eggene. «Kan vi ikke nevne det for han når han kommer i morgen da? Kjenner jeg Sana rett, vil hun helt sikkert komme hit og fortelle om det. Vi kan jo prøve å ordne at de kan møtes her i slutten av uka en gang?»

«Det syns jeg er en veldig god idé! Det ville blitt to fluer i et smekk. Vi kan både få se Sana igjen, det er så sykt lenge siden sist, pluss at vi kan få Kyrre til å komme en gang til. Du er så smart, Even!»

«Ikke sant?» Even gliser bredt.

 

Tirsdag formiddag begynner de å bli litt nervøse igjen. «Men siden vi snakket om han og Alex sist, blir det vel rart hvis vi ikke spør om det i det hele tatt i dag?» 

«Nice try, Isak. Syns vi fortsatt skal kjøre prinsippet om at vi ikke får vite mer enn de vil fortelle. Vet det har gått litt over stokk og stein med det prinsippet i det siste, men likevel.»

«Ja greit da...»

 

Kyrre har et lurt uttrykk i ansiktet når han kommer. Både Isak og Even har lyst til å spørre han ut om hvorfor han ser så luring ut, men de holder seg i skinnet.

De smiler og skjenker kaffe og holder på å sprekke. Even skyver et fat med smørbrød over bordet. «Vær så god forsyn deg. Sorry, har ikke lagd dem selv. Bestilte dem fra Frk.Bella. De lager sinnsykt gode smørbrød da.»

Kyrre gomler innpå et rekesmørbrød. «Mmmm ja det gjør de ass!» 

 

De snakker om oppvekst. Mye av det har de snakket om før. Isak sier en del mer om sin oppvekst som kanskje ikke har så mye med årstall og gjøre, men heller tidsløse menneskelige feilbarligheter. Kyrre noterer med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk. 

«Akkurat på det der er kanskje ikke forskjellene så store..» sier Kyrre. «Jeg vokste opp i en rimelig dysfunksjonell familie selv. Da jeg var liten, drakk mamma til tider litt for mye. Etter at pappa stakk og etablerte ny familie da jeg var elleve år, som jeg aldri har blitt inkludert i, ble mamma alkis på fulltid. Jeg fortalte jo aldri det til noen, så ingen visste det. Jeg holdt ut helt til for et halvt år siden. Da fikk jeg meg helgejobb og flyttet i kollektiv. Snakker med mamma av og til, men hun er som regel dritings. Det nytter ikke å ha noe nærmere relasjon til henne. På en måte er jeg veldig glad i henne, men samtidig hater jeg henne for å ha valgt alkoholen over meg.» Han ser unnskyldende på dem. «Sorry, det var ikke meningen å belaste dere med dette.»

Isak setter seg ved siden av Kyrre og holder armen hard rundt han. «Kyrre, vi har belastet deg med hele vårt liv. Jeg setter stor pris på at du lar oss få et glimt inn i ditt. Det er vondt å høre at oppveksten din var så vond. Da er det ekstra godt å se at du likevel har blitt en så god og harmonisk fyr. Vi har blitt så glad i deg, og jeg vet jeg snakker for oss begge når jeg sier at vi gjerne adopterer deg som et ekstra barnebarn.» 

Kyrre ler med tårer i øynene. «Dere er så gode… skulle gjerne vært barnebarnet deres jeg.»

«Du er i hvertfall hjertelig velkommen her når det skulle være. Når som helst, Kyrre, hører du det?»

«Tusen takk» hvisker Kyrre. «Dere betyr allerede så mye for meg.»

 

De avtalte å møtes igjen på torsdag. Kyrre hadde veldig lyst til få snakket med Sana hvis hun hadde mulighet. Even sendte en kjapp melding til Sana og fikk ja.

 

Isak var litt nedfor etter at Kyrre hadde dratt. Historien om Kyrres oppvekst hadde gått inn på han.

«Baby, du var så god mot han, du sa de rette tingene» prøvde Even. 

«Men jeg skulle ønske vi kunne gjøre mer for han. Stakkars gutt, han er bare 16 år og må klare seg helt på egen hånd.»

«Hva mer kan du gjøre enn å fortelle han at han alltid er velkommen i vårt hjem, og fortelle med hele ditt kroppsspråk at du mener det? I tillegg sa du at vi gjerne adopterer han som barnebarn. Hva mer tenker du at du kunne gjort?»

«Vet ikke. Bare ønsker han alt godt her i verden» sier Isak og rister på hodet. 

«Ja da er vi minst to. Og nå vet han i hvertfall at han har oss.» sier Even og trekker Isak til seg. «Og jeg elsket å se den omsorgen du viste for han. Det er kanskje noe av det jeg liker aller best med deg, baby.»

«Du har rett, nå vet han at han har oss, og det er ikke noe mer vi kan blande oss borti» sier Isak stille. 

Even tar Isaks hånd og klemmer den. «Vi vet hvertfall at han kommer tilbake på torsdag. Og jeg gleder meg til han skal møte Sana.»

«Haha ja det blir fett! Ah jeg gleder meg til å møte Sana sjæl jeg!»


	17. høstlukt

Onsdag formiddag har Even overtalt Isak om å bli med på tur i marka. De har kledd på seg varme klær og støvler og kjørt opp til Sognsvann.

Even parkerer bilen på den store plassen og ser bort på Isak som stirrer ut av vinduet med et litt grettent utrykk. «Vi kan jo ikke bare sitte inne og spille FIFA, Isak.»

«Nei, det var bare det at jeg holdt på å vinne hele turneringa, men samma det. Blir digg å gå rundt Sognsvann» sier Isak med et hint av surmulende undertone.

Even smiler og tar Isaks hånd. «Det blir koselig, jeg lover. Og jeg skal hjelpe deg med å slå dem når vi kommer hjem.»

Isak smiler tilbake. «Kom igjen a, vi går.»

 

Et par friskuser jogger forbi dem, men ellers er det stille og fredelig på stien langs vannet. Himmelen er knallblå og den sene høstsola henger lavt i sørøst. Løvet som henger igjen på trærne har gnistrende gule og røde fargenyanser som speiler seg i det stille vannet. Skogen lukter søtt av høst. Av fallent, råtnende løv, sopp og fuktig mose. 

De går hånd i hånd bortover stien. Isak sukker og trekker den kalde høstlufta langt ned i lungene. «Dette er digg! Takk for at du fikk meg med.»

Even trykker hånden som er flettet inn i hans. «Takk for at du ble med.»

 

De finner seg en benk på brygga ved enden av vannet. Even tar seg en runde med kameraet sitt før han setter seg. Filmer Isak, omgivelsene og seg selv og Isak.

De sitter flettet i hverandre på benken. Isak langt inni Evens armkrok, med benet hvilende over Evens lår, hendene knyttet sammen. Even åpner tursekken sin og fisker fram en termos og en matpakke. 

«Kakao?» sier han og skjenker i koppen.

«Mmmm har du med kakao?» Isak smiler og tar imot. 

«Brødskive med brunost?» spør Even og byr fram en.

«Åh digg!»

Even betrakter Isak mens brødskive og kakao går ned på høykant. Han kan ikke motstå fristelsen til å filme litt igjen. 

Isak gliser til kameraet. «Samler du materiale til neste års bursdagsfilm, eller?»

«Det skal du ikke se bort ifra» ler Even, bytter til selfiemodus og kysser Isak så han søler kakao på dem begge og knekker sammen i latter.

 

De trasker videre rundt vannet. De beundrer fargene, nyter den kalde, friske luften og duften av høstskog. 

 

Når de kommer hjem igjen har de med seg en bunke med vakre høstløv, og Isak har en knist med røsslyng bak øret. 

 

De setter seg i sofaen med resten av kakaoen. «Ah det var en skikkelig fin tur, skjønner ikke at vi ikke gjør sånt litt oftere» sier Isak og lener seg inntil Even som sitter med et stort glis og går igjennom det han har filmet.

«Nå blir det jo fire dager i fjellheimen om ikke så lenge, da. Fire dager uten FIFA» ler Even.

«Shit! Da er det best jeg får spilt opp scoren på forhånd da!» 

 

Fem sekunder senere er Isak dypt fokusert i en fotballkamp. Kjefter høylytt på spillerne sine og på dommeren mens han spiller. Isak har mer enn 70 års erfaring med spillet og slår de aller fleste, men han blir fortsatt like oppspilt og hovent triumferende når han vinner. Even syns fortsatt det er like morsomt å høre på. 

 

Torsdag formiddag bruker de på å rydde og ordne i huset. Det føles alltid litt spesielt når Sana skal komme på besøk. Hun er kanskje det mennesket både Isak og Even har mest respekt for. En ekte og genuin venn gjennom veldig mange år. Hun har alltid vært en person som sier det hun mener, og man streber alltid etter å lokke fram godviljen og det fantastiske smilet hennes. 

Det ringer på. Isak får panikk. «Det kan ikke være henne allerede?!»

«KOM INN» roper Even, og rett etterpå står et blomsterbud i trappa med to buketter. 

«Hæ? Hvem er det fra?» sier Isak nysgjerrig.

Even rekker den ene buketten til Isak. «Denne er til deg fra meg, den andre er til Sana fra oss.»

«Å så søt du er» sier Isak og lukter på rosene. «Og så kult at du har kjøpt blomster til Sana! Hun har jo blitt oldemor og alt…» 

Even tar buketten til Sana, strør alle blomstene utover bordet og begynner å klippe stilkene femten centimeter korte. 

«Men hva er det du gjør?» gisper Isak.

«Bare vent og se» sier Even. «Jeg har en plan.»

Han setter sammen buketten igjen, og setter høstløvet fra Sognsvann rundt. Buketten blir mye finere enn den opprinnelige. «Personlig preg» sier Even og setter en pinne med en isoporkule malt som en fotball ned i midten av buketten. 

«Wow, du ass!» sier Isak og slår armene rundt han.

 

Sana ser strålende ut som vanlig. Gnistrende smil og uttrykksfulle øyne. Burgunderrød hijab og moteriktige klær. Hun blir rørt av den fine buketten, og Even soler seg i komplimentene hennes.

Hun får servert te og skryter av den til Even. Even peker på Isak som gliser fra øre til øre. «Serr? Har du laget den? Gratulerer! Jeg skal aldri nevne den koppen med varmtvann fra springen igjen.»

«Even hjalp meg kanskje litt, da» mumler Isak.

Sana ser på han med et blikk som sikkert skal være hånlig, men det er fullt av kjærlighet.

 

«Hvor ærlige vil dere egentlig at jeg skal være med han guttungen som kommer?» sier Sana. Et alvorlig drag har tatt over ansiktet hennes.

«Tror at du skal være helt ærlig, jeg» sier Even. 

«Men det blir jo ikke akkurat snakket mye om hvordan muslimer ble sett på i dette landet før i tiden…?»

«Nei, men det er jo forskjellene han vil vite mer om. Hvorfor skal man feie det under teppet? Det er jo ikke sånn nå lenger uansett, og uansett var det jo bare frykt og uvitenhet som lå bak. Og feilslåtte, men sikkert gode intensjoner om hva som var god integrering. Før det kom innvandrere til Norge ble jo samene utsatt for mye av det samme. Det er en del av historien, og uten den smertefulle kampen og samfunnsdebatten, hadde det kanskje ikke blitt noen forbedring?»

Sana ser ned i tekoppen sin. «Nei, det er sant. Og det har vært stille om det så lenge. Kanskje det er på tide at man kan nevne det igjen. Ikke som bitterhet og fordømmelse, men som et historisk fakta.»

 

Kyrre hilser pent på Sana før han setter seg på sin faste plass i lenestolen. «Tusen takk for at du ville komme og snakke med meg» sier han og ser sjenert på Sana. 

«Bare hyggelig» sier hun og smiler til han. 

 

Kyrre får mer og mer hakeslepp jo mer Sana forteller. Hun forteller om oppveksten sin, valget om å bære hijab, mobbingen på ungdomsskolen, foreldrene som hadde vokst opp i en annen tid og ikke helt forsto barna sine. Om samfunnsdebatten og om holdningene hun hadde blitt møtt med av enkelte. 

«Men jeg skjønner ikke. Allah og Gud er jo bare to forskjellige navn på den samme skaperen. Hvorfor skapte det så stor avstand mellom folk?»

Sana smiler ømt til Kyrre. «Tror ikke det handlet så mye om Gud og Allah. Det handlet mer om at muslimene hadde tradisjoner som var uvant for nordmenn. Nå skal det sies at tradisjonene innen islam har tilpasset seg samfunnet mye de siste årene, akkurat som de kristne tradisjonene hadde tilpasset seg i generasjonene før. Mine barn og barnebarn har nok færre forventninger på seg om å følge koranen til punkt og prikke enn mine foreldre og kanskje jeg hadde. Akkurat som det er veldig få kristne, eller andre troende for den saks skyld, som følger sine hellige bøker slavisk. Religiøse skrifter er jo samlinger av historier skrevet for hundre eller tusenvis av år siden. De bør brukes som retningslinjer og inspirasjon, men heldigvis er det ingen som lever som de gjorde for 2000 år siden, eller 1800 år siden. Religioner har tilpasset seg tiden folk lever i så lenge det har vært mennesker på jorda. Det gjelder heldigvis både også Islam, Kristendom, Jødedom og andre religioner. 

Revolusjonen i vår tidsalder kom i 2036, etter voldsomme religionskriger. Da satte lederne for verdensreligionene seg sammen og utarbeidet «Godspell of Unity», det som var felles for religionene. Nå, førti år etter er jo Unity en egen religion som både Islam, Kristendommen, Jødedommen og de andre religionene anerkjenner. I Unitys mange bedehus er alle uansett religion velkomne til å be side om side. De er gledelig og se at etter bare førti år er det vanligere, hvertfall blant unge, å gå til Unity, enn til hvert til sitt tempel. Forskjellene mellom religionene blir visket ut, mens det felles budskapet om nestekjærlighet, menneskeverd og det å være et godt menneske blir forsterket. Det er jo sånn du og de andre i din generasjon ser på religion, og det er jeg så uendelig glad for, men det var en kamp som måtte kjempes fra alle sider for å komme dit.»

Kyrre ser opp fra notatene sine. «Shit, vi har jo lært om religionskrigene på skolen, men bare om de blodige kampene i Midtøsten. Jeg visste ikke at folk her hadde vært så redde for muslimer og gjort livet surt for dem.» 

«Ok, men i din oppvekst, hva var det som fikk deg til å føle deg annerledes da?» spør han forsiktig.

«Nei altså, hijaben min var jo alltid det som var synlig. Det som gjorde at folk med en gang visste at jeg var muslim, og annerledes. Det som fikk mange til å tro at jeg hadde en familie som tvang meg til å bruke hijab. En del lot jo fantasiene sine blomstre gjennom sine egne fordommer. Om omskjæring, tvangsgifting og sånne ting. Det er det inshallah lenge siden noen ble utsatt for. Det var ukulturer som verdenssamfunnet heldigvis var med på å få satt en stopper for. Men hijaben var absolutt det jeg til daglig måtte forsvare.»

Kyrre har et overrasket uttrykk. «Hmm jentene i klassen min diskuterer fine hijaber og frisyrer om hverandre. Sprøtt ass. Har faktisk aldri sett at noen blir mobba for å gå med det.»

«Det er jo det som er så jævlig bra med utviklingen.» Sana har et salig, fornøyd blikk. «Og det lille oldebarnet mitt kommer til å kunne ta valget om hun vil bære hijab uten å ta i betraktning hva andre mener om det.»

Even serverer kromkaker og gløgg. Han har dilla på tradisjonsting. Alle digger det.

 

Isak sitter og tenker på det lille oldebarnet på fotballbildet. Hun med det viltre svarte håret og store, runde øyne. Hun som skal slippe å tenke på hva folk syns om hijaber, religion eller legning for den saks skyld. Han kan ikke sette fingeren på akkurat når det skjedde, men samfunnet har blitt varmere. Mer toleranse og medmenneskelighet. Han håper det ikke bare er en fase, for samfunnet rundt han er så mye kjærligere enn det han vokste opp i og det føles så inderlig godt. At mennesker kan være gode mot hverandre og unne hverandre godt. Det er det han ønsker for sine barnebarn og for oldebarna som forhåpentligvis vil komme. 

 

De sitter og snakker litt etter at Kyrre har gått. De roser henne for det hun har gitt Kyrre. «Det kan være til ettertanke for alle og enhver» sier Even.

 

«Dere kommer vel på julesamlingen til kosegruppa i år også?» sier Sana med strenge øyne.

«Selvfølgelig!» ler de i kor. «Hos Eskild siste fredagen før jul, ikke sant?» 

«Selvfølgelig! Da sees vi der.» Sana reiser seg. Isak og Even spretter opp for å følge henne ut. 

«Hils Yousef og de andre da, og tusen takk for besøket!» sier Even og får en god klem. Så klemmer hun Isak like godt, og forsvinner ut i novemberkvelden. 

 

De setter seg i sofaen og spiser noen flere kromkaker. «Er det bare meg, eller har verden blitt litt snillere?» sier Isak med kromkakesmuler over hele brystet.  
«Ahh, verden har blitt snillere, og det er så digg!» sier Even og trekker Isak helt inntil seg.


	18. støl

Fredag kveld kommer Jørgen for å hente bilen. Han er blek og tydelig nervøs. Det er så uvant å se han sånn. 

«Jeg har vært helt nervevrak hele uka» sier han og tar en stor slurk kaffe. «Jeg blir jo helt ødelagt av hun dama her. Jeg tenker jo på henne hele tiden. Har ikke hørt noe fra henne etter at vi avtalte den daten. Jeg må stålsette meg for å ikke sende henne meldinger og sånn. Jeg er så sykt spent på i morra!»

«Syns det høres veldig bra ut jeg Jørgen! Det skal være en salig pine å være forelska» ler Even. Isak nikker og ler med. 

«Hyggelig at dere syns dette er så morsomt, da. Jeg dør her, men never mind me liksom.»

«Vi har vært der vi og, tro meg!» sier Isak og klapper barnebarnet på skuldra. «Og hun er sikkert like nervevrak som deg for i morra. Det er jo tross alt hun som har invitert deg på surprisedate.»

Jørgen roer seg litt med den tanken.

«Vi har forresten kåret deg til månedens ansatte for den utmerkede vaskejobben du har gjort. Premien står på kontoen din» sier Even og blunker til han.

Jørgen lyser opp. «Haha dere er de kuleste jeg vet om! Tusen takk, det kan komme godt med.»

De får hver sin av Jørgens gode klemmer. «Da kommer jeg på søndag formiddag med bilen, ok?»

«Helt greit, Jørgen. Kos deg masse! Gleder oss til å høre hvordan det gikk» sier Isak og forter seg å legge til «Ja asså, hvis du vil fortelle oss det da.»

«Haha dere er allerede så dypt involvert i dette her, så tro meg, jeg skal tyte øra deres fulle!» roper han mens han løper ned trappa.

 

«Uff, jeg blir nesten litt nervøs selv, jeg» sier Isak tankefullt når døra slår igjen. 

Han tenker tilbake på den tiden han var så forelska i Even, men ikke ante hva Even følte for han. Hvor lett det var å ta ting feil, og bli usikker på seg selv. I ettertid vet han jo at Even på sin side var like, om ikke enda mer usikker på hva Isak følte. Og det verste var at Even langt på vei hadde tenkt å ta avgjørelsen på Isaks vegne om at han ikke fortjente Isaks kjærlighet. Isak krymper seg i tanken på at han kunne blitt frarøvet den beste mannen noen kunne tenke seg. Den morsomste, kjekkeste, mest omsorgsfulle og herlige livsledsageren han kunne fått. Han vet ikke hvor mange ganger han har takket Magnus i fylla for de små kommentarene han hadde kommet med, som faktisk hadde ført til at han hadde kontaktet Even igjen etter den traumatiske kvelden på Plaza. 

 

Even legger armen rundt Isak og trekker han inntil seg. «Men han har hvert fall sterke følelser, da. Det lover jo godt hvis det blir noe mellom dem. Jeg har aldri sett Jørgen sånn før.»

«Utrolig godt å vite at vi kommer til å få vite hva som har skjedd i det minste» sier Isak med et sukk.

 

Mens de spiser lørdagsfrokost ringer Maria. Hun vil komme innom for å låne noen fotoalbumer. En time senere sitter hun sammen med dem ved kjøkkenbordet. 

«Jeg har så få bilder fra barndommen min i mine egne albumer, så jeg må få tatt kopier av noen av de bildene dere har» sier hun.

«Ja selvfølgelig, lån hva du vil, men nåde deg hvis du roter dem bort eller søler på dem» advarer Even. «Du vet hvor obsessed vi er av de albumene.» 

«Takk, og jeg skal være veldig forsiktig med dem» ler hun. 

Hun går inn i stua og plukker ut fem album som hun legger forsiktig ned i en tøybag. «Dere får dem tilbake om et par dager» lover hun.

Isak kjenner at han får en klump i halsen av synet av tomrommet i bokhylla. «Pass godt på dem, Maria» sier han og stryker henne over kinnet. 

«Selvfølgelig pappa. Det er bare det at jeg så gjerne vil ha en del av de bildene. De betyr masse for meg også, vet du. Jeg skal vokte over dem som om de var en baby, ok? De er tilbake i bokhylla før dere vet ordet av det.»

Even klemmer skulderen hennes. «Skjønner ikke hvorfor vi ikke har laget kopier til deg og Johannes før. Det er veldig hyggelig at du vil gjøre det, gull.»

Hun gir dem et kyss på kinnet og forsvinner med fotoalbumene ut i den krystallklare novemberdagen. 

 

Det er siste dag i november. De setter seg ut på hagebenken og trekker inn den kjølige lufta. Det er fortsatt noen standhaftige planter som blomstrer. Rosebusken på hjørnet har slått ut sine to siste knopper. Villvinen som klatrer på garasjen spraker i sin dypeste rødnyansene, som den gjør før bladene faller. Plantene klamrer seg til de ekstra plussgradene den globale oppvarmingen har bragt med seg. Høsten varer lenger nå enn før, det har hendt at rosebusken på hjørnet har hatt blomster til jul. Denne høsten har vært kaldere enn vanlig. Snøfallet som hadde kommet den natten, hadde vært overraskende og gledelig for alle. Kanskje det endelig ville bli en hvit vinter?

 

Klokka blir to og de tenker på Jørgen. Akkurat nå er han antakelig på nervesammenbruddets rand mens han plukker opp Marielle i Myntekroken 175. De fabler om hva hun kan komme til å ta han med på. De er innom alt fra skogsturer til konserter og fallskjermhopping. Uansett hva det er, håper de inderlig at Jørgen koser seg og klarer å slappe av. 

 

Om kvelden får de fellesmelding fra Sana. «Takk for at dere fikk meg til å prate med Kyrre. Har smilt helt siden i går med tanke på det vi snakket om. Hadde ikke sett for meg at framtiden skulle bli sånn da vi gikk på Nissen, det var godt å få reflektert litt over det. Og for en nydelig fyr han vesle Kyrre er<3»

Det smiler mens de svarer. «Tusen takk for at du kom, Sanasol! Det var godt for oss også å få en påminnelse om at vi har fått et varmere, mer samkjørt samfunn. Og Kyrre er et lite gullkorn<3»

 

Søndag formiddag kommer Jørgen haltende opp trappa. Han har et stort glis klistret i hele ansiktet, men han klarer nesten ikke å gå over gulvet. Han setter seg i lenestolen med et høyt stønn.

«Okeey… tør nesten ikke å spørre, men hva har skjedd med deg? Bra date?» ler Isak.

«Ah fy faen, jeg har vondt i hele kroppen, men det var driiitfett i går!»

«Ja men så fortell da!» roper Even.

Jørgen skjærer en grimase og vrir seg i stolen. «Jeg har vært på ridetur for første gang i mitt liv, og det er faen ikke så lett som det ser ut til!»

Isak slår ut med armene. «Whaat? Har du ridd? På en hest liksom? Hvor da?»

«Nei, vi kjørte oppover i Maridalen da, så da trodde jo jeg at vi skulle på skogstur. Men så ba hun meg svinge av til en gård der oppe, hvor masse svære hester sto langs gjerdet ved veien. Jada, så viser det seg at hun er skikkelig hestejente og har drevet med sånn sprangridning. Gården tilhørte tanta hennes, og de har bare sånne svære, topptrente konkurransehester. Og hun ville ha meg med på ridetur på en av de.» Han tar en pustepause og fyller opp kaffekoppen.

«Så vi gikk ned på beitet der da, og hun ga meg en sånn grime som hun ville at jeg skulle fange en sånn diger, svart hest med. Hun kødda heldigvis. Hun fanga den hesten, satte på grima, men så ga hun tauet til meg! Jeg trodde jeg skulle drite i buksa! Jeg sto der med tauet og visste ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre, mens hun fanga den andre hesten. Heldigvis så fulgte min hest bare etter den andre opp til stallen. Jeg har aldri følt meg så retard.»

Isak og Even kniser i sofaen. Dette hadde de ikke sett for seg.

«Så fikk jeg en børste i hånda som jeg skulle børste den med. Den het forresten Sunrose eller noe, men de kalte de bare for Ess. Vi ble litt gode venner da, jeg ga den gulrøtter og sånn. Jeg prøvde å være kul, men den var faen så svær og skummel. De hadde deee tenna! Marielle tok på den sal og masse andre greier, og så gikk vi ut på den ridebanen. Jeg skulle gå opp på en rampe, sånn at jeg kunne sette meg på hesten. Jeg var så redd, men jeg måtte jo bare gjøre som hun sa. Hun holdt den jo heldigvis fast da jeg satte meg på.» Jørgen tar en stor slurk kaffe. 

«Så satt jeg der da, høyt over bakken og stiv som en pinne, og klamra meg fast i håret på den stakkars hesten. Hun viste meg hvordan jeg skulle sitte og ga meg de der tøylene. Så fikk hun den til å begynne å gå bortover. Jeg sverger, jeg har aldri vært så redd i mitt liv, men det ville jeg jo ikke vise henne. Etter noen runder på den ridebanen, syns hun jeg var klar for å ri på tur. Jeg var kanskje ikke helt enig, men jeg bare lot det stå til.» Jørgen ser på morfarene sine som strever med å holde latteren tilbake. Et triumferende smil kommer over leppene hans. 

«Før vi forlot ridebanen sa Marielle at jeg måtte finne rytmen til hesten og bevege meg med den, akkurat som når jeg danser. Etter det gikk det veldig mye lettere. Og det ble faktisk en helt fantastisk opplevelse. Vi red innover i skogen. Det var de fine høstfargene og knallblå himmel. Vi prata og lo hele veien. Hun sa til og med at jeg var et naturtalent på hesteryggen. Jeg fikk prøve og både trave og galoppere. Etter at vi hadde sluppet ut hestene igjen, drakk vi kakao på en benk og så på dem mens de løp rundt i havnehagen. Hun sa det var den beste daten hun noen gang hadde vært på. Og det høres kanskje rart ut, men jeg tror egentlig at det er den beste daten jeg har vært på også. Jeg er ikke noe mindre forelska nå, for å si det sånn. Fy faen for en bra dame!»

«WOW!» sier Isak og Even i kor. 

«Ja jeg vet!» sier Jørgen. «Jeg har til og med sagt til henne at jeg blir med på ridetur igjen når som helst. Det var dritfett, men satan, så inn i helvete støl jeg er! Og jeg kunne seriøst trengt en susp.»

 

Plutselig toger Maria, Fredrik og Ingvild inn for søndagsmiddag. Even har ikke fått forberedt noe mat, noe som er en gledelig overraskelse for Maria og Ingvild. De setter i gang på kjøkkenet med en gang. Even lar dem gjøre det for en gangs skyld uten å blande seg.

Fredrik setter seg i stua med Jørgen, Isak og Even. «Syns du så stusselig ut i dag tidlig jeg, Jørgen. Gjorde du noe spesielt i går eller?» 

«Nei, det ble kanskje litt hard på treninga bare» sier Jørgen og ser på morfarene sine med glimt i øyet. 

Isak kan ikke noe for det. Han blir fryktelig stolt av at han og Even har fått vite ting om Jørgen som ikke resten av familien vet.

«Det er vel da du vet du har hatt en bra trening da, når du blir så støl etterpå. Ellers får du jo be hun treneren din om å ta det litt chill neste gang» sier Even med et flir.

Jørgen rister på hodet og sender et langt, humoristisk blikk tilbake. «Tror hun bare skal få kjøre programmet sitt jeg. Selv om det er mye nytt og annerledes, er det jævlig bra trening, og jævlig gøy.»

«Så lenge du syns det er gøy så, gutten min» sier Fredrik. «Det er det som er det viktigste.»

Isak og Even ser på hverandre med sitt ømmeste blikk. «Faen at jeg ikke ba deg med på hestedate noen gang!» hvisker Isak.

«Same!» sier Even og ler så Fredrik lurer på hva som er så morsomt.


	19. julekort

Første uka i desember glir stille forbi. Maria er innom lenge nok til å overrekke fire handleposer og sette albumene tilbake i bokhylla på lørdagen. Maria er obsessed med jula. Desember for henne er en sammenhengende liste av juleforberedelser. Julegaver, julebakst, julebesøk, julepynting. Det går i ett, men hun elsker det. Nå skal hun pynte med lys, nisser og reinsdyr i oppkjørselen før de reiser på julebesøk til Fredriks mor som har flyttet til Geilo.

Andre uka i desember glir like stille forbi. De pynter sin egen innkjørsel med lys og henger opp julestjernene i vinduene. Det er mange år siden de sluttet å kjøpe julegaver. De har for lengst innsett at de ikke har peiling på hva de yngre generasjonene syns er kult eller trenger. Nå gir de heller penger. En god slump på kontoene til hver av barna og barnebarna, så de selv kan kjøpe det de vil ha. De tar seg i stedet god tid til å finne videosnutter og bilder som passer til hver enkelt, som de kan legge ved som notat sammen med pengeoverføringene.

Even baker minst 7 sorter julekaker x 2. Alle sortene han finner i oppskriftsboken han arvet etter bestemoren sin. Isak får skrevet ned fire stikkord til i memoarene innimellom kakesmakingen.

 

Fredag ettermiddag kommer Ingvild og Maria en snartur innom med handleposer. De skal på julebesøk i helgen til Fredriks far som har flyttet til Stavanger, og de har hundrevis av juleting de må få gjort før de drar. Maria klemmer dem hardt og beklager at det blir to søndager på rad uten familiemiddag. De trøster henne med at de er glade for at de andre besteforeldrene får en søndagsmiddag hver også. 

 

Lørdag kveld ringer tvfonen, og navnet og profilbildet til Lily, moren til Alex, kommer opp på skjermen. «Shit, håper alt er bra med dem, det er ikke ofte hun ringer» sier Isak og ser nervøst på Even.

De tar seg sammen og setter seg opp i sofaen. Even tar Isaks hånd. «Er du klar?» Isak nikker og trykker på «motta». 

De ler når bildet kommer opp på skjermen. Lily og Milla sitter i sofaen og holder en rødmende, fnisende Kyrre holdt i et jerngrep på fanget sitt. «Evaaak!!» Roper Lily og Milla i kor. 

«Hahahalla!» ler Isak og Even. 

«Er det sant at det er dere som har skaffet til veie den lille gullklumpen her?» sier Lily og rusker Kyrre i håret. Kyrre får latterkrampe.

«Stemmer det. Det tar vi gjerne all mulig kred for» sier Even fake-seriøst.

«Faen, dere er geniale ass! Da må vi bare få si tusen takk for det. Vi digger han!» sier Milla og gir Kyrre en knusekos. 

 

«Mammaaa, kan jeg få tilbake Kyrre snart eller?» hører de Alex si i bakgrunnen.

«NEI!» roper Lily og Milla i kor.

Alex kommer inn i bildet. «Åh halla Evak!» Han gir Kyrre et unnskyldende blikk, før han ser i kameraet igjen. «Som dere skjønner har jeg vært så idiot at jeg har tatt med meg Kyrre for å møte mammaene mine. Skjønner ikke hva jeg tenkte med! De kommer aldri til å slippe han igjen. De har jo null sosiale antenner.»

Isak og Even ligger knekt sammen over hverandre i sofaen og ler. «Kyrre, går det bra med deg?» får Isak hikstet fram. 

Kyrre ler så han ikke klarer å svare. «Klart det går bra med han» gliser Lily. «Ingen har dødd av litt kjærlighet og varme klemmer!»

«Varme klemmer??» fnyser Alex. «Dere holder han så hardt at han blir kvælt snart!»

«Men det var hvertfall bare det vi ville si. Tusen takk for gullklumpen! Håper alt er bra med dere, dere ser smashing ut! Ha det bra Evak, glad i dere!» roper Lily og vinker. Milla, Alex og Kyrre gliser og vinker de også.

«Hahahahadet!» ler Isak og Even og vinker tilbake før skjermen blir svart.

 

«Fyyyy faen for en gæren familie ass!» sier Even og ler så han må holde seg på magen.

«Ja det må være den gærneste, søteste, kuleste familien som finnes» sier Isak og tørker lattertårene.

Even tar noen dype pust for å stagge latteren. «Det kan jo sikkert være litt too much, sånn på første møte med svigers, men jeg tror egentlig at Kyrre digga det.»

«Ganske sikker på at han digga det, ja. Og er det noen jeg unner «kjærlighet og varme klemmer» fra svigers, så er det han.» De ser på hverandre og spruter ut i latter igjen. 

 

Johannes ringer på søndag som vanlig. Det er bare han i bildet denne gangen. Han er på jobb og resten av familien er i familieselskap.

«Åh, du ville vel gjerne vært der med dem…» sier Isak. 

«Ja selvfølgelig, men nå har jeg tatt så mange dager fri i jula, at jeg er nødt til å få unna mest mulig før vi drar.» Johannes peker på den svære skjermen bak seg med uendelig mange punkter skrevet i listeform nedover. 

«Shit, du er den mest seriøse fyren vi kjenner ass» ler Even. 

«Ja, apropos det!» sier Johannes og gliser. «Jeg har laget lister over hvem som skal bo hvor på hyttetunet, samt reiserute. Sender det over nå, fint om dere kan se over det og si fra om dere vil forandre på noe.»

 

Det piper i flakskjermen ved siden av Isak. Han drar den ut og legger den over fanget før han trykker seg inn på den nye mailen fra Johannes.

 

Avreise fra Oslo 28.12.78, kl 11.34. Terminal 7. Alle biler må være på terminalen og programmert med destinasjon Lom senest kl 11.25! Reisetid ca. 32 minutter. 

• Hovedhytta:  
-Soverom 1: Johannes og Amina  
-Tilknyttet barnerom: Lille-Isak og Eveline  
-Soverom 2: Maria  
-Soverom 3: Fredrik

 

• Stabburet:  
-Isak og Even

• Lillehytta:   
-Soverom 1: Ingvild og Martin  
-Soverom 2: Jørgen og Marielle  
-Soverom 3: Alex og Kyrre

Bil 1: Johannes, Amina, Lille-Isak, Eveline  
Bil 2: Maria, Fredrik, Ingvild, Martin, Jørgen, Marielle  
Bil 3: Isak, Even, Alex, Kyrre

 

«Whaaat» skriker Isak og Even i kor. «Skal Marielle og Kyrre også være med??»

Johannes ser litt usikkert på dem. «Ehh ja det var i hvertfall det Maria ga meg beskjed om nå i morges. Har dere noe imot det, eller?»

«Neeei! Ikke noe imot det! Bare veldig overraska» sier Isak og ser på Even med store øyne. Even gliser tilbake med like store øyne. 

«Så utrolig kult!» utbryter Even. Vi har ikke fått hilst på Marielle enda, men vi har hørt så mye bra om henne. Kyrre er en gullklump, for å bruke Lily’s ord.»

«Kult, jeg tror det her kommer til å bli dritbra!» ler Johannes. «Men dere, jeg tror jeg skal få gjort unna litt til her jeg, så jeg kan komme meg hjem i kveld. Savner dere utrolig mye, og gleder meg så sinnsykt til å se dere!»

«Åh Johannes, vi kommer til å henge rundt halsen på deg og familien din hele ferien. Vi savner dere mer og mer for hver dag som går vet du, lille elskling» sier Even helt på gråten.

Johannes blir litt blank i øynene. «Hehe vi kommer nok til å henge en del rundt halsen på dere også. Ha en fin kveld da dere! Love youuu» sier han før skjermen blir svart og det blir stille i rommet.

«Love you tooo» hulker de til den svarte skjermen. 

 

«Wow, det her blir en bra hyttetur ass!» sier Isak og tørker tårene.

Even klapper hendene sammen. «Hahah tenk at både Marielle og Kyrre skal være med! Det blir litt annerledes enn sist vi var der, da Johannes ikke fikk fri fra jobben, Maria og Fredrik og Jørgen og Cilia konkurrerte om å krangle høyest, med Ingvild som megler, Alex var femte hjulet på vogna og Martin listet seg rundt og så livredd ut hele turen. Det ligger an til å bli ganske mye bedre denne gangen!»

Isak ler og rister på hodet. «Å fy faen, den turen var en katastrofe! Uansett hva som skjer denne gangen, må det jo i hvertfall bli bedre enn det.»

 

Mandag ved frokostbordet bestemmer de seg for å gjøre klar gavene til kosegruppa. De har kjøpt inn fine gaveesker som skal fylles med 14 sorter av Evens nybakte julekaker. De har planlagt å finne fram bilder og lage personlige julekort til alle sammen. Den eneste som ikke er med fra den opprinnelige gjengen er Chris. Han og Emma flyttet til L.A. etter Nissen for å prøve seg som skuespillere. Siden har ingen hørt fra dem. 

«Har vi sett Chris og Noora siden julesamlingen i fjor?» spør Even mens han blar i et album fra 2016. 

«Nei. Ikke Linn heller. Åhh det bildet der må vi ha på julekortet til Linn!» roper Isak og peker på et bilde av henne fra den første julesamlinga. Hun ser så søt og uskyldig ut med det gylne smykket ned i panna og et engleaktig uttrykk. Det eneste som skurrer er dorullpikken til Chris som hun har på hodet.

«Haha ja der har vi det!» Even ler så han nesten detter av stolen. 

«Og her er Eskild sitt, vel?» Even peker på et bilde fra Pride 2019. Eskild sitter på en regnbuefarget enhjørning i paraden med sølvtights, mascara og et lykkelig glis. 

«Ja seff! Der er han jo i sitt ess» ler Isak. 

«Og det her er så perfekt til Mahdi!» sier Even og peker på et bilde av Mahdi som DJ bak miksebordet i bryllupet deres. Han står med hendene i været, slipset på skrå og med et vilt uttrykk i ansiktet.

 

De har det hysterisk morsomt med å finne perfekte bilder til alle i kosegruppa. Innen de har fått printa ut alle bildene og skrevet personlige hilsener på dem, er det sent på kvelden og magemusklene er ømme av all latteren. De ler fortsatt når de kryper inntil hverandre for natten.

«Herregud, for noen bra venner vi har» sukker Even.  
«Hehe ja det er de beste man kan få.» Isak strekker ut tunga med et sassy blikk, rynker på nesa og krysser armene med fingrene i peace-tegn. «Even, Even, hvem er jeg nå?»

Even knekker sammen i latter igjen. «Haha du er Sana oppå panseret på russebussen! Ahh, Los Losers ass, for en gjeng!»

De fniser helt til de sovner. Isak med nesa i halsgropen til Even, og Even med nesa i luggen til Isak, sånn de alltid gjør. 

 

Etter frokost på tirsdag, ser de gjennom alle kortene de lagde kvelden før, og ler minst like mye. Magnus på 50-årsdagen med den ene katten på hodet og den andre på skuldra med rumpa mot ansiktet hans. Han ser på katterumpa med et forvrengt glis. Noora som står på hendene ved siden av en varde på en fjelltopp i en alder av 70 år. Chris med tidenes mest overraskede ansiktsuttrykk fra surprisepartyet på 30 års dagen hennes. Jonas er ikke til å kjenne igjen på bildet fra utdrikningslaget sitt, med snobbeklær, vannkjemmet hår og rikmannsglis på Bogstad golfbane. Vilde med kjeledress fra felleskjøpet og jord i ansiktet, foten på en spade og et gnistrende smil, fra da de alle hadde vært på potetferie hos fetteren til Magnus på Toten. Eva med håret til alle kanter og adrenalin sprakende ut av øynene, fotografert 20 sekunder etter at hun landa etter et fallskjermhopp. De hadde funnet perfekte bilder til alle sammen. 

De pakker julekaker i eskene mens de lurer på hvordan kosegruppa kommer til å reagere på julekortene sine. «Vi har i hvertfall ikke tatt noen av de drøyeste bildene, da» ler Even. 

«Jonas er nok den eneste som kommer til å gjemme bildet sitt langt vekk fra etterslekta. Husker du de reaksjonene han fikk på instagram på de bildene eller? Så mye weed, nakne rumper og fyllebilder han la ut på den appen, så var det liksom snobbebildene fra Bogstad golfbane han var mest flau over, liksom.» Isak ler og rister på hodet. «De tvang meg! Hadde ikke noe valg!» hermer han. 

 

Utpå ettermiddagen står det 10 gaveesker på spisestuebordet med 10 konvolutter stukket under gavebåndene. Even legger armene rundt Isak og kysser han på kinnet. «Da var det gjort! Er vi ikke fornøyde med den innsatsen da?»

«Jo det er dritkult! Nå gleder jeg meg skikkelig til å se dem!»


	20. julestemning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kjære Solrose, jeg klarer ikke å få satt inn bilde med familietre (fordi jeg er helt idiot på ao3), men her er en liten oppsummering av OC’s:
> 
> Isak og Even har to barn (født av surrogatmor Lynne): Maria og Johannes  
> Maria har tvillinger med Fredrik: Ingvild (18) og Jørgen (18). Ingvild er sammen med Martin, Jørgen er sammen med Marielle.  
> Johannes har to barn med Amina: Eveline (7) og Isak (5)
> 
> Kyrre (16) er sammen med Alex (18), bestekompisen til Jørgen og sønnen til Marias beste venninne Lily. Lily er datteren til Julian Dahl. Hun er gift med Milla.

«Jeg ønsker meg et familietre» sier Isak ved frokostbordet på torsdag. «Kan du lage det?» 

«Hva mener du? En sånn slektstavle liksom?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg mener jeg, men sånn at familiemedlemmene står i sånne firkanter under hverandre kanskje. Så er vi liksom stamfedrene på toppen. Noe sånt.»

«Skjønner» sier Even og begynner å skisse opp noe på tegneblokka si. «Hvorfor vil du plutselig ha et familietre da?» mumler han. «Asså, jeg liker ideen, bare lurer.»

«Bare noe jeg så på nettet. Så fikk jeg lyst til at vi også skulle ha et.»

Even tegner og skriver med lynraske bevegelser. «Mener du noe sånt?» sier han og viser fram skissen.

«Ja! Tror det var det jeg mente. Bare at du må tegne det pent opp og male det i fine farger. Kanskje sette på bilder av alle sammen. Haha og kanskje ikke ta med Martin og Marielle foreløpig.»

«Det skal jeg klare, men ikke akkurat nå, for vi må dra å kjøpe juletre til julesamlinga med kosegruppa.»

«Urgh! Hvorfor er det alltid vi som må kjøpe det jævla juletreet?»

«Haha det spør du om hvert år. Du vet hvor stressa Vilde blir hvis vi prøver å sno oss unna den oppgaven. Det er best vi bare drar ned på Kiellandsplass og kjøper et først som sist. Vi må jo uansett få kjøpt et juletre til oss også.» 

Isak sukker tungt, men egentlig vet både han og Even at han elsker å gå på jakt etter det perfekte juletreet. 

 

«Er du snart klar eller, Isak? Maria henter oss om et kvarter!» roper Even.

«Er straks klar, må bare stryke skjorta mi» roper Isak tilbake fra vaskerommet. 

Even kommer løpende. «Hæ? Jeg strøk jo nettopp den lysegrå skjorta du sa du ville ha på deg!»

Isak står ved strykebrettet i bare boxershorts og sokker. «Ja, men nå vil jeg ha den mørkegrå skjorta.»

«Ahh Isak! Gå å gjør deg klar da, så stryker jeg ferdig.»

 

Et kvarter senere står de klare med to store tøyposer med gaveesker og et digert juletre når Maria kommer. 

«Ring meg når dere vil hjem, da.» sier Maria og stopper bilen utenfor hos Eskild.

«Nei herregud, vi tar jo bare en taxi. Det blir sikkert sent» sier Even og gir henne en klem. «Tusen takk for at du kjørte oss.»

«Seriøst, ring meg når dere vil hjem! Hvor mange ganger har vel ikke dere hentet meg på fest seint på natta? Jeg blir dritsur hvis dere tar taxi!»

«Ok vi ringer deg etterpå. Tusen takk Maria, du er en engel!» sier Isak og sleper tøyposene ut fra baksetet.

«Hils alle og kos dere masse da!» roper Maria.

 

Even har det nettingkledde juletreet under armen mens de vinker etter bilen. «Vi bare sier at vi får sitte på med Sana. For vi tar taxi hjem.»

«Ja, ikke faen om hun skal se hvor full og fjern jeg kommer til å bli i kveld» ler Isak og ringer på.

Vilde svarer på dørtelefonen. «Evak! Har dere juletre?»

«Selvfølgelig!» svarer de i kor, og døra åpner seg.

 

Selv om Eskild og Odne har eid leiligheten og bodd der alene i nesten 60 år, blir den fortsatt kalt for kollektivet. Den er stilfullt malt og innredet, alltid med moderne møbler og kunst. Alltid store, friske blomsterbuketter i stilfulle vaser. Alltid rent og ryddig med en duft av lavendel. For alltid husket av alle som kollektivet.

Kvelden blir en herlig reprise av alle kosegruppesamlingene opp igjennom. De baker pepperkaker, drikker, røyker grønt, mimrer, lager obskøn julepynt som de pynter juletreet med. Hvert år blir det laget en ny dorullpikk, den ene drøyere enn den andre. Hvert år blir alle dorullpikkene hengt opp rundt i leiligheten, og det begynner å bli rimelig mange.

Det er så godt å se alle igjen. Noen av dem ser de bare denne ene gangen i året. Stemninga er på topp. Even drar fram julegavene de har med og deler dem ut. Alle blir sittende i stillhet et øyeblikk for å lese kortene sine. Så sprudler det fram en kollektiv latterkrampe blandet med en del tårer når de finner bildene sine.

Isak sitter på fanget til Even når klemmene kommer. Ti klemmer hver fra de aller beste folka. Det fremkaller noen tårer hos dem også. 

Bildene blir sendt rundt og latteren og mimringen blir høyere og høyere. Hvert bilde har en historie som blir fortalt. 

«Faen du er så genial, baby. Se de digger det a!» hvisker Isak til Even.

Even holder begge armene rundt Isak og kysse han på kinnet. «Vi gjorde det jo sammen da, baby.»

«Jaja men du er opphavet til alle gode ideer da.»

«Men det er du som sørger for at de blir gjennomført da. Det er det som er det geniale! En idé er ingenting uten gjennomføring. Og det er bare en av grunnene til at vi passer så godt sammen.»

Isak krøller seg enda nærmere inntil Even og smiler. For han vet det. Even er full av gode ideer, men de blir sjelden gjennomført hvis de ikke er sammen om det. Det gjør han litt stolt. De er team Even/Isak, og begge trenger hverandre like mye.

 

De ligger flettet inn i hverandre i en sofa på Isaks gamle rom, som nå er tv-stue/røykerom. Mahdi og Jonas ligger i den andre sofaen, Magnus ligger henslengt i en lenestol. Jonas har mekka grønt på en flaske og tar et trekk. Lyden av bobling i vannet nederst i flaska setter Isak 60 år tilbake i tid. Jonas rekker han flaskebongen, og han trekker som om han satt i badekaret hos Eva i 2016. Dessverre og heldigvis er han ikke like vant til den tjukke røyken som fyller lungene hans. Han hoster og harker så han får tårer i øynene og Even må klappe han på ryggen. Rusen hopper på han som en grønn hjelm, vrenger umiddelbart alt han tenker og har tenkt å si. «Faen shit er bra. Gutta! Tenk at julegruppa så mange fuckings år! Dere aner ikke så glad i dere!» han må ta en pause og legge seg litt mot Evens brystkasse. 

«Hahaha jeg er så utrolig glad i deg også Isak» sier Jonas og han og Mahdi får latterkrampe. 

Even sender melding til Maria før han tar imot bongen. «Tusen takk for at du ville hente oss, men Sana kjører oss hjem etterpå. God natt!»

 

De går ut i stua igjen og kaster seg inn i den ville dansinga som møter dem der. Even svinger en sjanglende og fnisende Eva rundt, mens Isak og Chris kjører noen twirks mot lårene til Noora og Eskild. Dansemoves som for lengst er utdatert, men like morsomme. Sana og Mahdi har noen 1970-talls moves gående. Linn og Jonas har prøvd seg på et Dirty Dancing-løft, men ligger nå og kaver oppå hverandre på gulvet. Vilde har passa ut på sofaen. Magnus sitter ved siden av henne og prøver å få liv i henne igjen.

En time senere danser de fortsatt. Vilde er i gang igjen og alle danser med alle. Alle har hver sin dorullpikk på hodet, og Even passer på å få tatt både bilder og film av det absurde scenarioet. 

 

I taxien hjem er de knapt i live. De stabler seg fnisende i seng. «Enda en episk gruppekos.. juelgr.. ahh faen ass» flirer Isak og sovner oppå Even med alle klærne på.

 

De var fyllesjuke og bakfjerne i nesten to dager etterpå. De tilbragte hele lørdagen og halve søndagen i senga. Formen til begge var elendig, men det var verdt det. De ligger i senga og prater og ler om alt som skjedde på festen. Even er så vidt oppe av senga for å hente vann og mat til dem. 

 

På søndagen kommer de seg bare ut på sofaen i stua og blir der. Bestiller kebab og ser på filmer. De snakker med Johannes og familien om kvelden fra den samme stillingen. 

 

Mandag setter Even i gang for full fres. De skal ha hele familien på besøk dagen etter, som alltid på selveste julaften. Før Isak våkner, har Even vært i butikken og kjøpt inn alt som trengs til julemiddagen. 

Når Isak står opp, dekker de bordet til julemiddagen og setter fram resten av julepynten. De setter opp juletreet så det kan pyntes når familien kommer dagen etter som vanlig. Even lager risengrynsgrøt, så den bare kan varmes opp til julelunsjen. Middagen skal de lage i fellesskap som tradisjon er.

Når de legger seg om kvelden gleder de seg så sinnsykt til dagen etter. Da skal de få se Johannes, Lille-Isak, Eveline og Amina. Og selvfølgelig Maria, Jørgen, Ingvild og Fredrik.

 

De har stått og trippet i gangen en time allerede når bilen til Johannes og familien triller inn på tunet. De river opp ytterdøra og løper mot bilen. Bildørene går opp og barnebarna kommer hoppende mot dem med lykkelig latter. De løfter hver sin sprudlende unge høyt i været før de trykker dem til brystet og hulker frem hvor mye de har savnet dem. Johannes og Amina kommer bort og slutter seg til gruppeklemmen. Det er så godt å se dem og klemme dem at farfarhjertene holder på å eksplodere.

Når de omsider kommer seg inn, sitter ungene på hvert sitt bestefarfang og forteller på innpust og utpust om turen med vakuumbanen, hva de har sett i Oslo, hva de lært på skolen i det siste og om vennene sine i Dubai. De har verdens søteste aksent. De er trespråklige, men snakker mest arabisk og engelsk, så norsken deres er fulle av snodige ord og uttaler.

De må gi slipp på de to små når Maria og gjengen toger inn i gangen. Ingvild og Jørgen kommer opp trappa med hver sin unge klistret til brystet. «Gooood jul!»

 

Derfra går det slag i slag. Barnebarna pynter juletre med stor entusiasme. Maria, Amina og Even går i gang med julemiddagen. Johannes, Fredrik og Isak virrer rundt og spør alle hva de skal gjøre. Isak blir satt til å skrelle poteter og gulrøtter, Fredrik for ansvar for å finne fram alle gaver og legge dem under treet, Johannes får beskjed om å fyre i peisen og sette seg foran den og slappe av litt.

De spiser grøt klokka ett. Juletreet er ferdig pyntet, det knitrer i peisen og ribba står i ovnen. Lille-Isak ser veldig lur ut og når alle endelig har spist opp så roper han ut at han har fått mandelen. Han får marsipangrisen sin og spinner rundt i stua og hyler og ler. 

Eveline legger armene i kors og smiler til Even. «Jeg skjønner at dere har put it i grøten hans, men det er okay, han er så little. Se så happy han er» sier hun veslevoksent. 

 

Even setter opp kameraet sitt og stiller opp alle foran juletreet. «Jeg innstiller den til å ta femti bilder, så et av dem må vel for faen bli bra» sier han og stiller seg bakerst i gjengen, ved siden av Isak. «Gi deres beste smil alle sammen!» rekker han å si før kameraet knipser i vei.

 

Før middag går de en tur i nabolaget. De stopper utenfor hagen til herr og fru Friborg som alltid går litt overboard med julepyntinga. Det er nisser, reinsdyr og sleder i naturlig størrelse. Alle busker og trær er svøpt inn i lys, huset likeså. Over inngangen er det et stort lysskilt som blinker «God Jul» med animerte nisser som klatrer ned i piper på hver side. Ungene elsker det, Maria syns det er vakkert, de andre syns det er litt tacky.

 

Mørket senker seg. Klokka fem setter de på TV for å høre sølvguttene synge, mens de går ut på terrassen for å høre julen ringes inn av to forskjellige kirker og tre unityhus i nærheten. De klemmer hverandre og ønsker hverandre god jul. De blir stående lenge ute på terrassen i en fellesklem. 

 

Under julemiddagen blir det snakk og planlegging om hytteturen de alle skal på. Alle gleder seg til å komme opp til hyttetunet i fjellheimen hvor de har vært så mange ganger før. Lille-Isak kan ikke helt huske det, og er litt lei seg for det. Eveline trøster han og lover at de har hatt det fint der før, og kommer til å få det fint der igjen. Jørgen får mange spørsmål om hvem denne Marielle er. «Dere kommer til å digge henne» sier han bare med et fornøyd smil.

 

Det blir et julegavebonanza uten like. Fjellet med julegaver under treet vil ingen ende ta. Ungene pakker opp og pakker opp. De blir like glade for hver gave, men så må de legge den til side når en ny gave kommer. De er helt utslitte når alle gavene er pakket opp, og vet ikke hva de skal begynne å leke med. 

Ungene er slitne. Det blir krangling og grining. Maria skjærer igjennom og sier at det er best de drar hjem til henne så ungene får lagt seg. 

Maria og Johannes har for lengst avtalt at de skal bo hos henne mens de er her. Det er en konspirasjon Isak og Even ikke nødvendigvis liker. De vet det handler om at pappaene er gamle og skal slippe å være vertskap. Det er en dobbel følelse for dem. De vet de blir fortere slitne, men samtidig skulle de gjerne hatt Johannes og familien i huset så mye som mulig. De trøster seg med at de hvertfall skal være sammen med hele familien på hyttetur i romjula. 

Det blir så stille i huset når alle har dratt. Fra fullt leven til dørgende stille på fire sekunder. De plukker sammen litt oppvask og julegavepapir, men merker at det må vente. «Vi tar det i morgen, baby» sier Even og slår armene rundt mannen som står med armene fulle av gavepapir. Isak slipper papiret ned på gulvet igjen og slår armene rundt Even. «God jul baby. Vi har verdens beste familie, jeg blir fortsatt nesten helt overraska hver gang jeg ser den herlige gjengen samla.»

Even trekker Isak helt inntil seg. «Enig! For en utrolig bra gjeng vi har


	21. hyttetur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har vi kommet til siste kapittel. Nesten så jeg sitter med en liten tåre i øyekroken her. Tusen takk til dere fineste fine som har fulgt denne absurde historien! Jeg har blitt skikkelig glad i dere! Tusen takk for hver eneste kommentar, det er den eneste grunnen til at jeg har skrevet mer enn to kapitler av denne<3 Håper vi ses i neste univers<3

Andre juledag våkner Isak av latter fra kjøkkenet. Evens trillende, herlige latter. Han smiler for seg selv og stekker seg. Resten av familien skulle på juleselskaper til venner i dag, så han og Even har planlagt og bare slappe av og pakke til hytteturen. Flere latterkuler kommer fra kjøkkenet og Isak blir nysgjerrig. 

Han stiller seg i kjøkkendøra og ser på mannen som sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og ler med hele kroppen. Han kan bare se litt av ansiktet, men han vet hvordan hele fjeset er innhyllet i latteren. Hvordan øynene forsvinner i smilerynkene og hele tanngarden blottlegges av det vidåpne, smilende gapet. Det er noe av det vakreste Isak vet om. 

«Jeg liker å se deg le da!» humrer han og legger armene rundt den ristende kroppen. «Hva er det som er så morsomt?»

«Haha det er kommentarene fra stripa jeg la ut i går. Faen de folka er så søte ass!»

Isak henter seg en kopp kaffe og setter ved bordet for å betrakte Evens vakre, lattermilde ansikt.

«Åhh det er en ny leser, Artemis, som skriver at hun har lest alle stripene mine på to dager! Wow.. Nå ble jeg skikkelig rørt.» sier Even og skriver en kommentar med masse hjerter tilbake til Artemis.

 

Isak sjekker menews. Det er masse julehilsener og julebilder fra alle de kjenner. Familiebildet de selv la ut har fått mange hundre hjerter og kommentarer.

 

De slenger inn et bilde på kosegruppa sin lukkede side. Bilde av alle som danser med hver sin dorullpikk på hodet. «Tusen takk for enda en episk julesamling you crazy unicorns!»

 

«Tenk at alle i kosegruppa fortsatt er så oppegående» sier Isak ettertenksomt. «Selv om vi er gamle og kanskje litt skrøpelige, er alle fortsatt i live og relativt friske.»

«Ja, men nå er jo ikke kreft og hjerteinfarkt dødsårsaker lenger. Selv om man ikke lever evig, er man hvertfall friskere i alderdommen.» 

«Ja, tenk hva det har gjort med samfunnsøkonomien» sier Isak med forskerfjeset på. «Det at så få er pleietrengende sparer både folk for lidelse og statskassa for penger. Den som kanskje skal ha mest ære for det, er jo Dr.Rosensol for å ha funnet nøkkelen til å vaksinere mot demenssykdommer. Uten det hadde vel ikke halvparten av oss husket hva som skjedde på den julesamlinga. Noen ganger lurer jeg på om jeg ville hatt Alzheimer hvis ikke det var for den vaksinen, i og med at både moren min og bestefaren min fikk det.»

«Det finner vi heldigvis aldri ut av» sier Even og tar hånden hans. «Og om du hadde fått det, ville jeg vært hukommelsen din og passet på at du aldri gikk deg bort.»

«Ditto» sier Isak og kysser Evens hånd.

 

Det er ikke så ofte de drar på tur. Selv om alt er pakket og klart for lenge siden, stresser de. De går i veien for hverandre og kjefter på hverandre. Begge har så kort lunte at de starter en krangel om hvem som har glemt å be fru Bella om å ta imot pakken de har bestilt på ebay. Ikke det at det gjør noe. Fru Bella er alltid søt og behjelpelig, og vil helt sikkert være det nå også, men noen ganger er en skikkelig krangel det som må til for å få ut stress og irritasjon. Til slutt ser de mutt på hverandre og begynner å le. De går sammen bort til fru Bella og ringer på. Hun er hjelpsom og hyggelig som alltid. Hun er den mest trofaste og lojale naboen man kan få. 

«Sorry, det var ikke meningen å kalle deg for et rasshøl» sier Isak og smiler skjevt når de går hjem igjen.

«Og du er ikke en bortskjemt drittunge heller» sier Even og slår armene rundt Isak.

 

De plukker opp Alex og Kyrre hjemme hos Alex. Lily og Milla vinker når de kjører ut fra gårdsplassen. 

Alex og Kyrre fniser og tuller i baksetet på vei ned mot sentrum. Isak og Even ser på hverandre med et smil som sier at hjertene deres smelter av de to unge guttene. 

De møter de andre utenfor Sentralvakuumstasjonen. Så kjører de på rekke og rad inn på terminal 7, og inn i hver sin sluse. Even parkerer bilen i bobla og forsikrer seg om at oksygenslangen som automatisk kommer inn gjennom oxyluka fungerer. Displayet på dashbordet lyser «Destinasjon Lom: bekreft» og Even trykker på «OK». 

De ser at bobla med bilen til Maria og gjengen i slusa foran dirrer av vakuumet, de ser hender som vinker. «Plopp» sier det, så er bilen foran borte på under et sekund.

«Da er det oss» sier Even. «Vink til Johannes-gjengen i bilen bak!» 

Alle veiver hendene i været. De kjenner at vakuumet tar tak i bobla. De hører ploppelyden av elektromagneten som slipper bobla, og de fyker av sted. 

 

De vil ikke grave for mye i forholdet til Alex og Kyrre, men på spørsmål om de har det bra fniser begge guttene og svarer at de aldri har hatt det så bra og kysser hverandre i baksetet. Isak og Even bare gliser i 32 minutter, før de kjører ut av vakuumslusa og møter de andre på parkeringsplassen utenfor stasjonen i Lom. Derfra kjører de tre bilene på rekke og rad oppover dalen mot Leirvassbu.

 

Hyttenøklene skal som vanlig hentes på gården til hytteeier Solrose Galdepigg. En vanvittig morsom og hyggelig dame som de har leid dette hyttetunet av utallige ganger. Hun er av den typen det er umulig å gjette alder på. Hun er smart og vittig og har alltid kjappe kommentarer på lur. 

Når de kjører inn på gårdstunet, kommer Solrose løpende rundt hushjørnet med et stort smil som vanlig. Hun har på seg en fargerik boblejakke med like fargerike malingsflekker, og i høyre hånd veiver hun med en malerpensel.

«Jaså, driver du og maler?» spør Even og kysser henne på kinnet.

Hun graver i jakkelommen og fisker fram hyttenøklene. «Ja, jeg maler garasjen.»

Isak flirer. «I alle regnbuens farger, eller?» sier han og peker på jakka hennes.

«Hehe ja faktisk! Vil dere se?»

«Ja, det her må vi se!» sier Even og følger etter Solrose bort til garasjen.

Det er helt utrolig. Garasjedøra er malt i alle regnbuens farger, og i midten er det et portrett av dronning Ingrid Alexandra. Det er så bra malt at det ser ut som et fotografi. «WOW» utbryter Isak og Even i kor.

«Liker dere det?» spør Solrose litt beskjedent.

«Liker det? Det er jo helt utrolig fint! Så sinnsykt flink du er til å male!» sier Even og ser på henne med et beundrende uttrykk.

«Åh takk! Men det er ikke min idé altså. Da jeg studerte i Oslo leide jeg en leilighet der noen hadde malt et sånt bilde rett på veggen, bare med daværende dronning Sonja. Det hadde visst vært der helt siden 2017. Jeg har savnet det bildet helt siden jeg flyttet derfra, så nå som dronning Ingrid Alexandra fyller 75 år, måtte jeg bare male dette.»

 

Hyttetunet ligger stille og fredelig foran dem. Brunbeiset tømmer, gress på taket med snøflekker som glitrer i solen. Alle tumler seg ut av bilene og inhalerer fjelluften og stillheten. De låser opp hyttene og alle bærer tingene sine dit de skal bo. Isak og Even har stabburet som vanlig. Et stort rom med stor dobbeltseng og et lite tekjøkken. De slenger seg ned på senga og bare holder rundt hverandre og ser på hverandre uten å si noe. 

 

Maria har gjort i stand middag når de endelig kommer seg ned til hovedhytta. Det store langbordet er nå fullt. Isak ser beundrende på den flotte gjengen. Det nyeste tilskuddet, Jørgens Marielle, er bare bedårende. Hun har en naturlig og ekte fremtoning, hun har ikke noe sminke på seg og det lange lyse håret svinger over ryggen hennes i en tilfeldig oppsatt hestehale. Hun har en rå og ekte humor og latter. Hun er omtrent så langt man kan komme fra Jørgens eks Cilia. Isak tenker at han liker denne jenta mye bedre, og han ser på Evens blikk at han tenker det samme.

Han ser på Kyrre og Alex som ser på hverandre med et lekent blikk. På Maria og Fredrik som gjør det samme. Han ser på Amina som ler sammen med Marielle. Ingvild som ser i en seriøs samtale med Martin og Johannes. 

Isak husker tilbake til første gang de var her. Han og Even og lille Maria. Den gangen var det det som var flokken. De og den lille som vokste i magen til Lynne. De hadde vært så spente på den lille som var 7 måneder på vei. De visste at det var en gutt, og de var i konstant grubling på hva han skulle hete. De hadde langt på vei bestemt seg for at han skulle hete Fredrik, men så hadde facebook-oppdateringen om Noora og Williams nyfødte sønn Fredrik kommet, og de var tilbake på scratch. «Hva syns du om Johannes?» hadde Isak sagt. «Oppkalt etter faren din John Fredrik og litt etter Jonas?» «JOhannesss» hadde lille Maria ropt og klappet i hendene. Hele ansiktet til Even hadde sprukket opp i et stort smil. «Jeg elsker det! Lille Johannes… Åh vi har det, baby! Han skal hete Johannes.»

Han måtte enda klype seg i armen av og til for å forstå at de to små babyene var voksne og hadde store barn selv. Men her var de altså. Den lille familien hadde blitt til en stor flokk. Den beste flokken i verden. 

Evelina roper fra utgangsdøra. «Mammaaaaa! Lagærtha er her!» hun kommer inn med den digre, kosesyke katten i armene. Lagærtha er Solroses katt, men den har vært fast inventar på hytteturene de siste 15 årene, og det er verdens hyggeligste pus. Katten går malende rundt under bordet og stryker seg rundt alles ben.

 

Det blir kveld og Isak og Even leser eventyr for Evelina og Lille-Isak på sengekanten. De små er trøtte, men oppspilte og tøysete.  
«Næmmen hvem er denne lille skøyeren her da?» sier Isak og trykker på den sorte nesen til Lille-Isaks kosebamse.  
«Ahhh stop å tulle da farfar, du kjenner jo Gullegull!» ler den lille gullungen.  
«Jeg bare tuller, selvfølgelig kjenner jeg Gullegull. Du fikk den jo av oss når du bare var et bittelite eplekart!»  
«Jeg har aldri been an eplekart» sier Lille-Isak furtent.  
«Neida, men du var bare en bitteliten baby. Gullegull var større enn deg den gangen.»  
«Seriously?»  
«Ja, det er helt sant. Sov godt mitt lille gull. Og sov godt Gullegull.»  
Lille-Isak glipper med øynene et par ganger før han må gi tapt for søvnen. Eveline sover allerede, og de lister seg ut.

 

Dagen etter er de alle i slalåmbakken. Even briefer med gamle snowboardkunster og holder fint følge med ungdommene. Ingvild sitter og leser i varmestua, der Isak også ender opp etter to turer i løypa.  
Han kjøper to kakao og setter seg ved bordet hennes. «Hva leser du?»  
«Det er den nye boka til Neela Brenner. «Dette kan vi gjøre mye, mye, mye mer» heter den. Den er så sykt spennende, kan nesten ikke legge den fra meg.»  
Isak nikker og tar en slurk kakao. «Den har jeg faktisk hørt er jævlig bra. Damene på kosegruppa snakka om den.»

 

Det er kveld og alle ligger henslengt i sofaene i peisestua. Kyrre reiser seg opp og stiller seg foran peisen. Alex stiller seg ved siden av han med noe gjemt bak ryggen. «Ehm, kan jeg bare få be om oppmerksomheten deres et øyeblikk» sier Kyrre. Han er rød som en tomat. Alle ser på han.  
«Jeg skulle skrive en skoleoppgave. Ikke visste jeg at jeg skulle få servert en så spennende historie og bli kjent med så mange bra mennesker. Jeg fikk A på den første oppgaven, og det gjorde jeg jammen på den andre også. Det er de to eneste A’ene jeg har fått i mitt liv. Som en liten takk til dere, har jeg skrevet ned historiene i dette heftet. Jeg har fått litt hjelp av noen til å få tak i bilder og sånn.» Han rekker dem en stor skinninnbundet mappe. 

Isak og Even åpner den og måper. «Isak og Even <3»  
Det begynner med en beskrivelse av møtet mellom dem, og fortsetter med hele historien deretter. På neste side er det både historier og bilder fra kollektivet. De ser uforstående på Kyrre.  
«Ja asså, Maria har ordnet alle bildene» smiler han.  
Det er en helt utrolig bok. Alle historiene er der, fargelagt med bilder. Både Isak og Even må tørke tårer. «Herregud Kyrre, det her er helt utrolig! Jeg hadde tenkt til å skrive memoarer, men det trenger jeg ikke å gjøre nå!» snufser Isak.  
På siste side er det nedtegnet et familietre i fine farger og med bilder. Isak klynger seg til Even og hikster. «Akkurat sånn familietre var det jeg ville ha!»  
De klemmer Kyrre og takker han tusen ganger. Det er kanskje den fineste gaven de noen gang har fått, men det kan de jo ikke si med hele familien til stede. 

Ingvild reiser seg opp. «Kan dere sette dere ned alle sammen, det er noe jeg vil ta opp med dere.»  
«Shit, hva har vi gjort nå» mumler Maria.  
«Det er noen som mangler på det familietreet.» Hun ser på Martin som sperrer opp øynene.  
«I juni kommer det nemlig et nytt tilskudd til familien!»  
Det er helt stille i to tiendedels sekunder før skrik, gisp, rop og latter fyller peisestua. Plutselig står alle i ring rundt Ingvild og Martin og klemmer dem. Det feires til langt på natt.  
«Hvordan føler du deg? Har du vært kvalm og dårlig eller?» får Even spurt henne når det har roet seg litt.  
«Nei, jeg har ikke vært noe særlig kvalm, jeg er bare jævlig trøtt og slapp hele tiden.»  
«Slapp av så mye du kan nå da, det kan bli den siste hvile du får på mange år vet du» sier Even og blunker til henne.  
**  
21/6-2079 sitter Isak på Rikshospitalet med et nyfødt oldebarn i armene. Han trykker det lille jentebarnet til brystet og klarer ikke å holde igjen tårene. Ingvilds baby. Født på 80-års dagen hans. Det er så vakkert at det faktisk ikke er til å holde ut. Even løfter babyen varsomt ut av armene hans før gråten tar han for alvor.  
«Isa skal hun hete» sier Ingvild, og Isak knekker sammen i verdens lykkeligste gråt.


End file.
